Boomwortels
by Mathisio
Summary: La Cité des Anciens doit retourner dans la galaxie de Pégase, y combattre une nouvelle menace pour l'espèce humaine et percer les mystères de l'Univers. Post saison 5, spoil.
1. Chapter 1

**Boomwortels**

* * *

><p><strong>Comme tout le monde le sait, en aucun cas les séries Stargate (SG1Atlantis/Univers) ne m'appartiennent, ainsi que l'idée originale et les personnes, ils tous sont la propriété de la MGM (mais quand j'aurais assez de sous, je la rachèterais pour relancer les séries, parce que c'est vraiment une erreur de les avoir stoppées).**

**Rating T, plusieurs couples.**

**Résumé : La Cité des Anciens doit retourner dans la galaxie de Pégase, y combattre une nouvelle menace pour l'espèce humaine et percer les mystères de l'Univers. **

**Post _SG1_ et _Atlantis_, tient compte de tous les épisodes, ainsi que _d'Univers_. Merci au site Stargate-fusion(.com) pour toutes les précisions de l'univers SG, qui m'ont permise de rester le plus fidèle.**

**Dédicace à ma Beta, à Aybarra et à Clio Reap : la première, parce que je t'adore [_et aussi parce que j'ai accepté de corriger ta fic, ndlb_], les deux autres parce ce sont de très bons auteurs qui m'ont donné envie d'écrire cette fic (si vous me lisez, je suis plus qu'honorée) et que je vous incite à aller sur leurs profils pour lire leurs fics.**

**Pour ceux qui ont l'œil acéré, j'ai glissé des références à MacGyver (où joue Richard D. Anderson), Sanctuary (où joue Amanda Tapping) et à certaines fic d'Aybarra et de Clio Reap (c'est pour ça qu'il faut les lire).**

**J'écrie seulement pour le plaisir, je ne suis pas rémunérée (dommage, ça m'aurait aidé pour mes projets avec la MGM).**

**Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à commenter !**

**M.**

* * *

><p>La brise océanique aux senteurs iodées entra dans la pièce par la fenêtre ouverte et caressa le visage de la femme endormie. Le cri d'un oiseau marin, sans doute une mouette, la tira de sa torpeur et lentement elle se réveilla. Ses yeux fixèrent le plafond durant de longues minutes. Trois mois que chaque matin, elle le regardait en se réveillant, trois mois qu'elle n'était plus chez elle, et trois mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu son fils(1). Teyla Emmagan se retourna en grommelant dans son lit. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour s'occuper l'esprit. Faire autre chose que de rester dans cet état comateux ici à ressasser encore et encore ses pensées, toutes tournées vers la galaxie de Pégase. L'Athosienne se leva de son lit et s'habilla rapidement pour se rendre en salle d'entraînement.<p>

Depuis l'amerrissage de la Cité sur Terre, elle s'enlisait dans un quotidien répétitif et lassant : chaque matin elle retrouvait Ronon pour quelques combats amicaux, qui avaient le mérite de lui permettre de se défouler. Mais le Satédien séchait de plus en plus souvent leurs rendez-vous pour passer du temps avec Amélia Banks et semblait parfaitement s'acclimater à ses nouvelles conditions de vie, avec la jeune terrienne. L'après-midi se résumait à des balades sur l'une des digues d'Atlantis ou à lire des livres sur la culture terrienne. Le soir, elle rejoignait McKay et Jennifer Keller pour manger ensemble au mess. Les deux docteurs avaient obtenu le droit de rester sur Atlantis pour continuer leurs recherches : comment recharger les E2PZ pour lui, trouver avec Beckett un substitut à l'énergie vitale humaine afin de nourrir leur « invité » wraith(2) pour elle.

Parfois, Sheppard emmenait l'Athosienne sur la terre ferme pour lui faire découvrir San Francisco, mais elle savait qu'il devait batailler pour lui décrocher une autorisation de sortie et le jeune colonel avait peu de temps libre depuis sa nouvelle affectation, forcée d'après ses dires, au SGC dans une équipe d'exploration.

Teyla était donc coincée sur cette planète, où les dirigeants semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à faire traîner en longueur leur prise de décision sur le devenir de la cité Ancienne. Elle ignorait toujours quand elle pourrait retourner dans sa galaxie d'origine. Atlantis était devenue sa prison dorée.

Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais aujourd'hui, les choses allaient changer.

Alors qu'elle sortait de ses quartiers, elle fut stoppée dans sa marche par quelqu'un la hélant.

- Ha, Teyla, vous êtes là! dit Carson en s'approchant.

- Bonjour Docteur Beckett, vous me cherchiez?

- Oui, je suis venu vous prévenir, il y a une réunion pour l'ensemble du personnel d'Atlantis au mess dans 10 minutes. Je pense que vous devriez y assister, j'ai cru comprend qu'il serait question du devenir de la Cité : j'ai vu Woolsey faire les cents pas dans son bureau en marmonnant, il devait surement répéter un discours.

La jeune femme le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je n'étais pas au courant pour cette réunion.

- Moi-même je n'ai été prévenu il n'y a qu'une heure. Je crois qu'elle s'est faite un peu au pied levé.

- Pardon? Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire, interrogea-t-elle jetant un coup d'oeil aux chaussures du médecin

- C'est une expression. Nous devrions nous dépêcher si nous voulons des places assises, je ne suis pas certain que Rodney nous les retiendra longtemps, dit-il en l'entraînant à sa suite.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le mess, une grande agitation y régnait. Les tables avaient été poussées contre les murs et les chaises, quasiment toutes occupées, disposées en rangés face à une mini-estrade. Teyla et Beckett repérèrent leurs amis dans un coin de la pièce grâce à la haute carrure de Ronon, accompagné de Jennifer, Rodney et Zelenka qui se titillaient l'un l'autre comme à leur habitude.

- Il était temps, remarqua moqueusement McKay.

Jennifer lui enfonça son coude entre les côtes pour lui faire remarquer ses mauvaises manières. Carson n'eu pas le temps de se justifier que Woolsey entrait dans la salle et prenait place sur l'estrade. Le silence se fit, plus inquiet que curieux.

- Merci à tous d'avoir pu vous libérer pour être là, déclara-t-il en manipulant nerveusement ses feuilles. Comme vous le savez, l'atterrissage, en catastrophe je dois dire, de la Cité sur Terre il y a trois mois, a engendré un certains nombres de problèmes. Diplomatiquement parlant, beaucoup de pays se disputent sa prise en charge, son étude et les bénéfices qui pourraient en être tirés. De plus le maintien de l'occultation ne pourra se faire indéfiniment : le souci énergétique est continuel. La bataille contre les Wraith a beaucoup trop attiré l'attention des civils, et il est de plus en plus difficile de faire croire à une chute de météorite chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose dans l'espace proche. La révélation du projet SG au reste du Monde est en ce moment à l'étude par les hautes autorités internationales. Woolsey marqua une pause. Nous concernant, reprit-il, il est apparu qu'Atlantis doit retourner dans la galaxie de Pégase.

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans le mess et des "hourra" se firent même entendre. Teyla et Ronon échangèrent un sourire joyeux. Ils allaient pouvoir rentrer chez eux.

- S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait! Réclama Woolsey et une fois le calme revenu, il reprit son discours. Cette décision est le résultat de la volonté de disposer d'une base terrienne hors de la voie lactée. Atlantis ne sera plus une expédition, mais un avant-poste. Etablir une base dans Pégase nous permettra de poursuivre nos recherches et nos échanges avec les populations rencontrées. Cependant, comme tout le monde le sait, il est clair que la Cité n'a plus assez de puissance pour effectuer ce voyage et ne serait-ce que pour sortir elle-même de l'atmosphère terrestre. De nombreux scientifiques se sont penchés sur la question, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à McKay et Zekenka. La solution la plus à même d'y répondre et qui vient d'être choisie, sera d'effectuer son remorquage grâce à trois vaisseaux terriens : l'Apollo, le Dédale et le George Hammond.

Des murmures de plus en plus forts parcoururent l'assistance pour commenter cette nouvelle.

- Quoi ! Mais qui a eu cette idée folle, c'est totalement irréalisable! Hurla presque au scandale Rodney.

- C'est moi, dit une voie claire et calme à l'autre bout de la salle, coupant court à ses protestations.

Le silence se fit alors que tout le monde se retournait vers la personne qui avait pris la parole. Samantha Carter se tenait au fond de la salle, les bras croisés, attendant d'autres critiques de la part de la population scientifique. McKay se figea et semblait avoir avalé sa salive de travers. Il bafouilla quelques instants avant de pouvoir formuler correctement sa pensée.

- Et bien heu… comment?

- Les explications scientifiques viendront plus tard, coupa Richard Woolsey, agacé. Atlantis repartira dans quelques semaines dans la galaxie de Pégase. Vous travaillez tous actuellement ici en tant que civil, je vous demanderais donc de faire savoir si vous souhaitez rester sur Terre ou faire parti du voyage. Afin de répondre aux nombreux problèmes diplomatiques, de nouvelles délégations des pays non représentés pour le moment sur Atlantis arriveront dans les semaines à venir, de même que pour le contingent militaire. La Commission Internationale de Sécurité et le Home World Security se sont mis d'accord pour que le commandement de la Cité soit assuré en parfaite collaboration entre elles deux. Un représentant de chacune d'elle en assurera la direction. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que je constituerais la partie civile en tant qu'envoyé de la Commission.

Quelques applaudissements se firent entendre et l'orateur inclina la tête en souriant pour les remercier.

- Quant à la partie militaire…

Il s'arrêta et chercha Carter du regard. Parmi l'auditoire, certains se méprirent et commencèrent déjà à s'exciter. Le colonel avait été très appréciée lors de son passage sur Atlantis. Mais elle secoua la tête négativement.

- La personne chargée du commandement militaire n'a pas encore été désignée, termina Richard Woolsey. Je vous remercie tous de votre attention.

Il quitta l'estrade et les gens commencèrent à discuter de ces dernières nouvelles. McKay bondit de son siège sur ses pieds comme s'il avait été assis sur un ressort, faisant sursauter ses compagnons. Il se dirigea droit sur Samantha Carter qui quittait la salle

- J'y vais, dit Keller à partant à sa suite.

Elle le rejoignit dans le couloir et ils interpellèrent Carter, qui s'arrêta pour les attendre.

- Samantha, salua poliment Rodney une fois à sa hauteur.

- Rodney, bonjour. Jennifer, je suis heureuse de vous revoir.

- Moi aussi colonel, sourit largement le docteur en chef d'Atlantis.

Carter grimaça avant de les contredire.

- En fait, je ne suis plus colonel.

Ils le regardèrent avec étonnement.

- Vous êtes montée en grade ? Mes félicitations général ! s'exclama Jennifer.

- Non, en réalité, j'ai quitté l'armé. Le mois dernier.

Dire que McKay et Keller étaient abasourdis relevait de l'euphémisme.

- Vous quoi? Mais vous… vous ne commandiez pas…?

- Le George Hammond(3), oui. C'est ce qui m'a d'ailleurs permis de réfléchir au remorquage d'Atlantis. Mais les choses ont changé ces derniers temps, et j'ai du revoir l'ordre de mes priorités personnelles.

Elle sembla ne pas vouloir en dire davantage sur ces dernières.

- Et donc, vous revenez ici? Vous ferez partie du voyage vers Pégase? Demanda timidement Jennifer pour relancer la conversation.

- Oui, du moins jusqu'à ce que la Cité soit bien installée. Après, j'espère pouvoir convaincre Woolsey de m'intégrer à l'équipe scientifique, si le responsable du secteur recherche est d'accord, bien entendu, dit-elle en se tournant vers McKay.

- Hein? Ha oui, moi. Bien sûr, bien sûr, se dépêcha de répondre Rodney, réalisant qu'elle parlait de lui. Plus on est de fou plus on rit après tout, non?

Samantha lui sourit pour l'approuver

- Je suis désolée, mais je dois vraiment y aller, je suis attendue à l'ONU à propos de la révélation du projet Porte des étoiles. Je repasserais dans la semaine pour discuter avec vous Rodney du déplacement de la Cité.

Elle leur adressa un signe de la tête pour les saluer, et le couple la regarda prendre la direction de la digue Est, qui servait de plateforme de décollage des hélicoptères pour faire la liaison avec le continent.

* * *

><p>Les semaines se succédèrent. Rodney dut mettre de côté ses recherches pour se joindre au projet de Samantha Carter. Les nouveaux membres civils arrivèrent, de tous les domaines scientifiques et de tous de nationalité différentes. Pour une fois, le Canadien et Ronon furent du même avis en formant une coalition. Ils exprimèrent leur avis ronchon contre ce débarquement de manière suffisamment autoritaire et impolie pour que les "envahisseurs" ne s'approchent pas d'eux.<p>

La Cité fourmillait d'activités en prévision de son départ. Les militaires devaient arriver sans la journée et avec eux le responsable de leur commandement, ce qui rajoutait un peu plus d'agitation et d'anxiété à l'ambiance.

- J'espère que ce ne sera pas un imbécile politicien sans cervelle qui agit seulement en fonction du règlement. On a déjà Woolsey pour faire ça, bougonna McKay.

Lui, Teyla et Ronon attendaient en salle de contrôle près de la console de commande d'Amélia qui travaillait.

- Je ne pense pas que Mr Woolsey soit un imbécile Rodney, défendit Teyla, contrite que leur ami critique ainsi le diplomate. Il a fait beaucoup pour Atlantis.

- Non, je dis juste qu'il a le rôle. Pourvu que ce ne soit quelqu'un qui prenne en compte les scientifiques. Il n'y a pas pire qu'un imbécile en uniforme qui n'écoute pas les solutions scientifiques. Sauf s'il n'y a plus de dessert à la cantine. Ou plus de café dans la cafetière. Ou alors...

- Des voyageurs vont être téléportés, informa Amélia Banks, la main sur l'oreillette.

Les trois membres restant de SGA1 se dirigèrent vers le grand escalier.

Un groupe de militaires apparu dans la salle de le porte après que le flash blanc se soit dissipé et parmi eux, le colonel John Sheppard.

- Home, sweet home, s'écria-t-il les bras écartés en direction du ciel, marchant dans leur direction. McKay, je ne pensais pas vous le dire un jour, mais… vous m'avez manqué!

Le colonel s'était planté devant le scientifique, un air joyeux et satisfait attaché au visage. Rodney le regarda soupçonneux, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait le prendre au sérieux.

- Nous sommes très heureux de vous revoir John, dit Teyla.

- Moi aussi! Alors, Chewie, comment ça va?

- Ça va.

Le silence se fit, montrant clairement que Ronon avait tout dit.

- Bon, reprit Sheppard en se frottant les mains, veuillez m'excuser, mais les appartements vont être répartis et je ne veux pas avoir à batailler pour récupérer mes quartiers.

Le reste de son ancienne équipe le regarda partir en trottinant, son imposant paquetage sur le dos. Ils se retournèrent alors que le rayon de téléportation faisait apparaitre d'autres groupes de militaires.

- Mais… gémit McKay estomaqué.

- Ne serait-ce pas… commença Teyla.

Ronon fronça les sourcils.

Le major général Jack O'neill, droit et rigide dans son uniforme d'apparat se dirigeait vers eux d'un pas raide. Rodney se recroquevilla sur lui-même quand il le regarda.

- Où est Woolsey ? demanda-t-il glacial sans la moindre forme de salutation.

Le scientifique bredouilla une phrase ou seul le mot "réunion" fut compréhensible. O'neill s'éloigna prestement et pénétra en salle de réunion sans s'annoncer. Un hurlement se fit alors entendre avant que les portes pivotantes ne se referment d'elles-mêmes, coupant le son.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie de commandement partagé ?"

Les trois compagnons se regardèrent septiques.

- Je me demande comment Woolsey va s'en sortir, commenta Mckay.

* * *

><p>Richard Woolsey trouvait qu'il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal, alors qu'il retirait ses lunettes pour les nettoyer d'un geste lent et détaché de l'homme qui vociférait à quelques centimètres de lui.<p>

- Comment avez-vous pu me mettre ainsi au pied du mur ? Lui hurla dessus O'neill.

- Vous savez pertinemment que je n'y suis pour rien Jack, dit lentement le diplomate. Je n'ai pas participé aux votes et l'on m'a laissé entendre que la décision de tous les chefs d'Etats aux Nations Unies était unanime. Visiblement, vos potentiels concurrents ne faisaient pas le poids face à votre, hum… charisme, ou serait-ce votre notoriété? Woolsey tenta une note d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Comment se fait-il que je n'ai même pas été consulté? Qui a pris la liberté de choisir ce que je devais faire? Qui a donné mon nom pour ce fichu vote? Continua le général, une lueur meurtrière au fond des yeux.

- Il semblerait que ce soit Monsieur le Président.

Cette réponse calma aussitôt Jack, mais sa colère brûlait toujours au fond de ses yeux alors qu'il grinçait des dents.

- Evidemment. Quand le grand boss parle, on exécute.

Richard Woolsey toussota, lui désigna les différentes personnes aussi présentes dans la salle et lui fit signe de prendre un siège.

- Mesdames messieurs, pour ceux que ne le connaîtraient pas encore, voici le major général O'neill, qui prendra le commandement militaire d'Atlantis.

* * *

><p>John Sheppard déambulait avec nonchalance, les mains dans les poches, dans les couloirs de la Cité, entre les techniciens qui déplaçaient des caisses d'équipements, meubles et autres fournitures. Il s'avança d'un pas lourd et réticent vers la salle de réunion, traînant des pieds pour retarder l'inévitable. Cette dernière mise au point avec les scientifiques ne l'enchantait guère, mais il ne pouvait y échapper. Le décollage d'Atlantis était prévu pour dans cinq jours et l'effervescence qui régnait augmentait d'un cran chaque jour se rapprochant de la date fatidique. Le colonel n'osait plus s'approcher de McKay tant le scientifique était sur les nerfs et irritable. Il comprenant que Jennifer se soit enfermée dans l'infirmerie, prétextant devoir refaire complètement son inventaire. Zelenka avait fait une crise de rage dans le mess hurlant en tchèque des abominations après le Canadien deux jours auparavant. Ronon quant à lui était revenu avec un magnifique oeil au beurre noir, mais ravi, d'une séance de combat avec Carter qui avait visiblement trouvé un bon défouloir en sa compagnie.<p>

Il rencontra cette dernière dans le couloir menant à la salle de la porte, visiblement nerveuse.

- Ha Sheppard, vous voilà! Dépêchez-vous, ça va commencer !

Ne sachant absolument pas de quoi elle parlait, il la suivit jusque dans la salle de réunion. Woolsey, O'neill, Keller, Beckett, McKay et d'autres membres d'Atlantis s'y trouvaient déjà, tous tournés vers un écran installé dans un coin de la pièce.

- Que ce passe-t-il? demanda-t-il en prenant un siège.

- Le Président du Bureau des Affaires Spatiales de l'ONU va faire une déclaration à la presse, lui répondit simplement Samantha.

Un homme apparut à la télévision et ajusta son micro au niveau de sa bouche.

_"Mesdames Messieurs, ce qui va vous être révélé est le produit d'une dizaine d'années de réflexion et nous, membres de l'ONU, pensons que vous avez le droit et le mérite de savoir la vérité. Oui, l'espèce humaine n'est pas la seule présence vivante intelligente dans l'Univers."_

Il ne put continuer face à l'ouragan de questions que la masse de journalistes lui posait. Plus personne ne s'entendait parler et l'image à l'écran disparue, remplacée par un fond bleu.

- Court et concret! Ça c'est plutôt bien passé, non? plaisanta O'neill en éteignant l'écran.

Carter lui fit un sourire tendu, McKay changea de pouce à ronger, Sheppard frotta sa barbe naissante en soupirant et Woolsey ferma les yeux, blasé, puis s'adressa à la salle.

- Dans les jours à venir les médias relaieront l'histoire officiel du projet Stargate et de ses découvertes, que le docteur Daniel Jackson s'est chargé de rédiger.

- Oui, un pavé de 300 pages, grommela Jack, y va y avoir une bonne révision des programmes scolaires...

- Cependant, toutes les informations concernant Atlantis restent classées top secret. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'avoir des éléments perturbateurs ou des passagers clandestins lors de notre départ pour Pégase. Passons au véritable sujet de cette réunion. Docteur Carter, veuillez nous expliquer un peu plus en détail le déroulement des opérations.

La scientifique se leva, prit la télécommande et fit apparaître sur l'écran les éléments de son exposé.

- Comme nous le savons, deux vaisseaux amarrés l'un à l'autre peuvent passer en hyperespace avec l'hyperpropulsion d'un seul, cela s'est vérifié avec le Destiny et un vaisseau poseur de porte lors dans passage en FTL(4). L'idée est qu'Atlantis sera amarrée à trois vaisseaux, l'Apollo, le Dédale et le Hammond. Ils se déplaceront ensemble, de concert.

- Ça va demander une sacrée coordination, commenta un homme.

- Oui. Les vaisseaux seront placés en un triangle équilatéral autours d'Atlantis et la cité sera accrochée par fixation magnétique, expliqua-t-elle en montrant la figure. La sortie de l'atmosphère terrienne devrait se passer sans problème. La Marine a déjà mis ses unités en place tout autour de la baie, prêt à intervenir au moindre souci. Nos vaisseaux et Atlantis disposeront chacun d'un déphaseur(5) pour nous permettre de manoeuvrer sans soucis de discrétion. Une fois en orbite terrestre, il nous faudra passer en hyperespace. C'est une phase délicate : les trois vaisseaux vont devoir ouvrir une fenêtre au même endroit et s'y engouffrer exactement en même temps.

- Et si ce n'est pas le cas?

- Atlantis se pulvériserait par déchirement, répondit sans le moindre tact Rodney.

Tout le monde le regarda avec effarement et Carter soupira, consternée.

- Imaginez qu'une partie de la Cité entre à peine plus tôt que l'autre dans la fenêtre, il y aurait un étirement sur la structure que même le bouclier ne pourra pas compenser et alors là... SCRAATCH! mima-t-il avec une feuille de papier.

- Je crois qu'on a saisi l'idée McKay, coupa court O'neill à son emportement. Merci pour ces explications très... imagées ! Poursuivez Carter.

- Oui monsieur. C'est donc à cause de ce risque, minime, mais que nous devons tout de même prendre en compte, qu'il serait préférable que personne ne se trouve sur Atlantis durant le trajet. La totalité du personnel embarquera sur l'un des trois 304. Atlantis ne transportera que du matériel.

- Excusez-moi.

L'assemblée se tourna vers le technicien qui l'avait interrompu.

- A ce propos, nous avons quelques problèmes de stockage, fit-il remarquer.

- Caldwell n'a plus de place dans son Dédale? demanda Sheppard, narquois.

- Stephenson, interpella O'neill, je croyais que la totalité d'Atlantis avait été explorée. Il doit bien avoir des pièces vides!

- C'est le cas général, mais une bonne partie des salles sont des labos qui n'ont pas été étudiés, on ignore encore tout de leur fonctionnement. Pour des raisons de sécurité, on ne les utilise pas.

-Inutile de savoir à quoi elles servent pour entreposer quelques caisses ! On a besoin d'espace ! Vous ferez juste attention à ne pas toucher aux boutons(6).

-Bien, monsieur, répondit le-dit Stephenson.

La salle se retourna vers Samantha qui reprit son exposé.

* * *

><p>Le jour J. arriva bien plus vite que prévu dans les esprits de chacun. Depuis la veille, la Cité des Anciens s'était vidée de tout signe de vie. Le matin même, les 3 vaisseaux, accueillant tout le personnel, avaient décollé pour se diriger vers San Francisco.<p>

L'amarrage magnétique se déroula sans le poindre problème.

Le général O'neill s'installa confortablement aux commandes du Hammond.

- Bien, décollage tout en douceur.

La structure commença lentement à s'élever, arrachant Atlantis à la mer. Les vaisseaux prirent de la hauteur dans les airs, caché aux yeux de tous. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour sortir de l'atmosphère.

- Carter, à vous de jouer.

Elle hocha de la tête et enclencha la communication avec les deux autres vaisseaux.

- Entrez les calculs de trajectoire de M35-117(7). Ouverture de la fenêtre hyperspaciale dans 3... 2... 1... top !

Simultanément à elle, les deux autres techniciens de commande pressèrent le bouton.

- Mise en route de l'hyperpropulsion.

L'assemblage de vaisseaux manoeuvra, entra dans la fenêtre et disparu de la Voie Lactée

* * *

><p>" <em>Mesdames, messieurs, c'est votre commandant de bord Jack O'neill qui vous parle. La température intérieure actuelle est de 23°. Pour vous divertir durant les 18 jours que durera notre voyage, vous trouverez une sélection de livres, films, jeux et autres auprès de vos responsables. Le tournois de poker du Dédale à lieux à 18h00 GTM ce soir, celui du Hammond même heure demain. Pour l'Apollo, le concours de résolution d'algorithme se déroulera vendredi, 15h00. Merci d'avoir choisi Air Pégasus, nous vous souhaitons un bon séjour à notre bord<em>. "

Jack relâcha le bouton du transmetteur et se laissa aller sur le dossier du fauteuil de commande, satisfait. Il croisa le regard faussement sévère de Carter.

- Quoi? se défendit-il innocemment, 18 jours, on s'amuse comme on peut!

Elle plissa les yeux et tapota du bout des doigts le bord de la console de commande.

- Je vous rappel qu'il y a 6 mois j'étais à votre place dans ce fauteuil, dirigeant ce vaisseau. J'aimerais qu'il reste entier bien longtemps après moi. Arrêtez de jouer avec les boutons!

O'neill leva les mains en l'air.

- Promis je ne touche plus à rien!

- Si vous voulez, dit-elle radoucie, j'ai emmené des jeux vidéo.

- GameBoy? demanda-t-il intéressé.

- Evidemment.

- Vous me connaissez tellement bien Carter.

Samantha lui adressa un sourire radieux avant de replonger dans les données de sa tablette.

- Carter, vous allez vraiment passer 18 jours le nez dans le boulot? Vous pourriez en profiter pour... faire autre chose, non?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas général, je sais m'occuper de moi.

Elle se leva et sortit du poste de commande.

- John m'a promis de me laisser jouer avec sa Wii, dit-elle en passant la porte, amusée.

- John ? s'étrangla Jack. John ? Depuis quand vous vous appelez par vos prénoms ? Et c'est quoi ça une Wii ? demanda-t-il aux personnes autour de lui.

- Une console de jeux mon général, lui répondit l'officier assis à sa droite.

- ha, merci Marks, grommela le militaire.

- Mon général, poursuivit le major, j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser.

O'neill se pencha vers l'écran de sa console et regarda la vidéo en question. Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant un personne dessus.

- Où se trouve-t-il?

- Pont 3, section 6 mon général.

* * *

><p>Le docteur Carter accéléra le pas. Elle avait dû mettre en suspens sa partie de golf virtuelle suite à un message radio la demandant à l'autre bout du vaisseau. En approchant de sa destination, des paroles vives se firent entendre dans le couloir.<p>

" Je suis quand même le plus grand spécialiste des Anciens dont vous puissiez disposer ! Vous pensez réellement que j'allais laisser passer cette chance, une nouvelle foi ?" se plaignait une voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre toutes.

" Vous auriez pu nous mettre au courant plutôt que de vous découvrir au détour d'un couloir, la bouche en coeur !" lui répondit une autre.

Elle s'avança et découvrit un O'neill mécontent face au docteur Jackson.

- Daniel, mais que faites vous ici ?

- Salut Sam !

- Et Vala ? continua O'neill, sans prendre en compte l'interruption. Bon sang, vous l'avez laissé sur Terre sans surveillance? Vous savez pourtant de quoi elle est capable ! La dernière fois votre appartement a explosé !

- Ce n'était qu'une fuite de gaz, temporisa Samantha, défendant son amie.

Daniel se tortilla sur place en affichant un sourire mal à l'aise, celui qui signifiait que jack n'allait pas aimer la suite.

- Et bien en fait...

- Oh non, réalisa la général, ne me dites pas que...

Daniel hocha très lentement la tête.

- non, non, non, NON ! Comment avez vous pu l'emmener avec vous ?

- Comme vous l'avez dit, il vaut mieux ne pas la laisser sans surveillance.

Samantha retient un rire, puis prit l'archéologue dans ses bras.

- Je suis heureuse de vous revoir Daniel.

Jack croisa les bras, boudant presque.

- Ne l'encouragez pas Carter ! D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle, où est Valla ?

- Je la cherchais justement.

- Quoi? En plus vous l'avez perdue ?

* * *

><p>- Vous savez, même si c'est très difficile quotidiennement, c'est extrêmement gratifiant de travailler au service recherches et développement, déclara Radek Zelenka en tentant de faire un sourire charmeur à son interlocutrice assise en face de lui.<p>

- Et que faite vous exactement dans ce service ? demanda Vala d'une voix suave.

Elle se pencha un peu plus en avant pour montrer son intérêt, mais aussi et surtout le décolleté outrageusement plongeant sous sa veste aux écussons de l'expédition. Radek avala sa salive et bégaya vaguement une réponse, l'esprit confus.

* * *

><p>Les jours suivant passèrent lentement pour les équipages.<p>

- Ça n'a pas l'air l'aller Rodney. Vous avez des soucis pour dormir ? demanda Beckett à son ami, alors qu'ils déjeunaient au mess.

- Oui, pas mal, répondit l'astrophysicien, un air de mort-vivant placardé sur le visage.

- Je peux vous prescrire un somnifère si vous voulez.

- Donnez-moi même la boîte, histoire d'endormir toute la smala espagnole qui me sert de voisin. Ils parlent tellement fort et font un boucan monstre à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Et quand ils ont fini, c'est Zelenka qui prend le relais. Vous n'imaginez pas comment il peut ronfler fort, c'est une horreur. J'aurais dû convaincre Jennifer de prendre des quartiers ensemble(8).

- Besoin de votre infirmière personnelle McKay ? ricana Sheppard prenant la place à côté de lui.

- Vivement après-demain, gémit l'astrophysicien, la tête reposant sur le bord de la table.

Le colonel en profita pour lui voler une pâtisserie.

* * *

><p><em>"Nous sommes en approche de M35-117, préparer vous à une sortie d'hyperespace".<em>

Le message résonna dans les 3 vaisseaux terriens et chacun chercha une fenêtre pour y coller son nez et ne rien manquer du spectacle. Quelques minutes plus tard, la planète aux 5 lunes apparaissait. Sheppard avait réussit à traîner Ronon sur le pont, car c'était à cet endroit que le spectacle était meilleur. "Surtout pour voir les scientifiques s'affoler dans le feu de l'action et pouvoir crier après McKay" avait-il sortit comme argument. Le Satédien avait rétorqué que les voir s'exciter l'énervait.

- Aucun vaisseau spatial dans le système solaire d'après nos détecteurs.

- On entre dans l'atmosphère, l'angle semble bon.

- Notre vitesse de descente est trop élevée, nous devons ménager notre bouclier.

- Enclenchez les moteurs subluminiques en poussée inversée, vitesse minimum. Dans 3, 2, 1, maintenant.

La structure fut prise d'une secousse, mais la vitesse ralentie.

- Nous somme à 150 km de la surface.

- Il faut que l'on réduise encore notre vitesse, nous devons être stabilisés en entrant dans la troposphère(9).

Ronon se pencha vers Sheppard.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passera si on est pas stable dans la tropotruc ?

- Je crois qu'on est bon pour le bain.

- Ha. Et heu, c'est grave?

- Disons qu'à l'origine, ces vaisseaux n'ont pas de fonctions sous-marines.

- 100 km, annonça le technicien.

Ronon se retourna vers la fenêtre d'observation, légèrement inquiet de voir se rapprocher aussi rapidement l'étendue d'eau.

- 75, 55, 40...

La vitesse ralentie après de longues secondes puis se stabilisa au grand soulagement de l'ensemble du personnel.

- Nous sommes à 25km.

- Parfait, dit Carter, on continue doucement.

L'ensemble continua à descendre, puis se mit en vol stationnaire.

- Nous somme à 900 m.

- C'est raisonnable, annonça Samantha. Préparez-vous à décrocher les fixations magnétiques, nous allons larguer Atlantis. Décrochage dans 3, 2, 1, maintenant !

Tous les passagers virent alors la Cité tomber dans l'océan, s'enfoncer quelques instants sous la surface avant de remonter pour finalement flotter telle une feuille d'arbre sur un étang.

L'ambiance fut stupéfaite durant une fraction de seconde puis devient tout à coup euphorique et chacun embrassa son voisin.

- La première tournée sur le jetée Est est pour moi, cria Sheppard à toutes les personnes présentes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A suivre ...<em>**

* * *

><p>(1) : Torren est resté avec son père Kanaan dans la Galaxie de Pégase lors du départ d'Atlantis, <em>L'empire contre-attaque, SGA : <em>5x20.

(2) : Le wraith Todd est toujours sur Atlantis, _L'empire contre-attaque, SGA : _5x20.

(3) : _Air,_ SGU : 1x01.

(4) : _Confrontation,_ SGU : 2x10. La propulsion FTL est une propulsion équipant le Destiny, elle permet au vaisseau de voyager en hyperespace et ainsi de diminuer énormément les distances. La propulsion FTL est assez similaire à la propulsion hyperspatiale classique, elle semble néanmoins plus ancienne et peut-être moins avantageuse puisque les vaisseaux actuels dans la Voie lactée sont équipés de la propulsion hyperspatiale standard. FTL signifie "Faster Than Light" qui traduit en version française donne VSL "Vitesse SupraLuminique".

(5) : _Le manteau d'Arthur,_ SG1 : 9x18, _La grande illusion_, SG1 : 10x12 et _Dimensions parallèles,_ SG1 : 10x13. Appareil de camouflage mettant les gens et objets concerné par son champ d'action dans une "phase" différente de notre dimension.

(6) : c'est en touchant aux mauvais boutons qu'on a des accidents,_ Le péril de la sagesse, _SGA : 3x14 (McKay manque de mourir) et _Une question d'éthique, _SGA : 3x17(Carson Beckett meurt) et bien d'autres épisode de SG1...

(7) : Nouvelle Atlantis, _Derniers recours_, SGA : 4x02

(8) : McKay et Keller sont ensembles, _Rendez-vous glacial,_ SGA : 5x16.

(9) : partie basse de l'atmosphère, commence à la surface de la planète et monte jusqu'à 20km d'altitude.


	2. Chapter 2

**Boomwortels : Chapitre 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Merci sheppard 26 pour ta review, oui, voici la suite si attendue !<strong>

**Toujours merci à ma béta (qui me supporte encore et toujours...) ! :)**

**Bonne lecture,**

**M.**

* * *

><p>Alors que le jour se levait lentement, les doux rayons de l'astre solaire glissèrent sur l'étendue d'eau et rencontrèrent les murs de la Cité. La première matinée d'Atlantis depuis son retour dans la galaxie de Pégase s'annonçait agitée. Les trois vaisseaux terriens s'étaient mis en orbite et petit à petit, par groupe d'une douzaine de personnes, les nouveaux résidents pégasiens furent téléportés pour prendre possession des lieux.<p>

Sheppard s'avançait à grands pas vers le nouveau laboratoire de Rodney. Il l'entendait pester depuis au moins trois couloirs.

- Un problème McKay ? demanda-t-il en pénétrant dans l'antre de l'astrophysicien mais ne le vit pas.

Le Canadien émergea de sous une table, une multiprise à la main, raccordant ses appareils à son générateur personnel.

- Oui ! hurla-t-il presque. Ces incapables de techniciens ont réussi à me paumer deux de mes caisses de matériel et l'une d'elles contenait mes travaux en cours et toutes les données nécessaires pour mes recherches ! Mes sauvegardes ne vont me servir à rien, il me faut les originaux ! Je savais que j'aurais dû me charger moi-même de leur rangement. On ne peut pas se fier à ces gens, ils font n'importe quoi, des sous-qualifiés qui font un travail de sagouin si vous voulez mon avis.

- Pas tellement en fait. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout le monde court après ses caisses pour le moment. Toute cette agitation va retomber et chacun retrouvera ses affaires.

- Et comment je fais en attendant moi ? J'ai besoin de ces travaux pour avancer !

Le scientifique n'avait pas arrêté de s'agiter dans la pièce, bougeant des dossiers, appareils et moniteurs en tous genres. Alors qu'il allait allumer un ordinateur, John rabattit l'écran du portable vigoureusement, excédé.

- McKay, vous ne reprenez pas vos recherches tout de suite. SGA1 va off-world pour reprendre contact avec les Athosiens, ordre de Woolsey et du général O'neill.

- Mais...

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, vous faites toujours parti de cette équipe. Aller vous préparer, aller, hop hop hop, plus vite que ça !

Devant la mine déconfite de son ami, le colonel se radoucit.

- McKay écoutez, Teyla a vraiment besoin d'aller les voir et nous sommes ses amis. Nous serons de retour demain, d'ici-là, vos caisses auront été retrouvées. Et puis, un petit peu de terrain après quatre mois enfermé dans un labo, ça ne peut que vous faire du bien ! Rendez-vous devant la porte dans 20 minutes.

Et John sortit de la pièce, le laissant seul, affligé, au milieu de son bazar.

* * *

><p>Le reste de l'équipe le retrouva en salle d'embarquement, mais Rodney affichait son air le plus renfermé. Teyla quant à elle, cachait mal son impatience et son anxiété en regardant constamment les techniciens autour des tables de commande, attendant que l'adresse de la Nouvelle Athos (1) soit composée.<p>

- Tout va bien ? lui demanda John en s'approchant d'elle.

- Oui parfaitement.

- Je comprends que vous soyez excitée de revoir Torren et Kanaan.

- Mon fils doit avoir tellement grandit, j'espère qu'il me reconnaîtra. Je m'en veux de l'avoir laissé.

Sheppard comprit son désarroi et tenta maladroitement de la réconforter. Il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise et pas très doué pour ce genre de chose.

- Vous ne l'avez pas abandonné et ce n'est pas votre faute si vous avez été si longtemps absente. Vous avez fait en sorte qu'il puisse vivre en sécurité dans cet univers en combattant les Wraiths.

L'Athosienne le remercia de son soutien en souriant et reporta son regard sur la porte qui s'activait. Ronon passa en premier à travers l'anneau, suivit de près par Rodney. Puis les deux derniers membres s'engouffrèrent dans l'horizon des évènements en même temps pour se retrouver propulsés à travers le vortex qui les emmena à l'autre bout de la galaxie de Pégase.

Leur arrivée sur la Nouvelle Athos ne fut pas tout à fait celle prévue. Au premier pas posé hors de la porte des étoiles, Sheppard percuta McKay qui avait les mains en l'air, effrayé. Le Satédien quand à lui pointait son arme successivement sur la douzaine d'hommes qui les tenait en joue tout autour d'eux. La porte se désactiva, ne leur laissant même pas l'occasion de repartir vers Atlantis.

- Et bien, heu... bonjour ! tenta le colonel avec un sourire qui se voulu sympathique.

- Jetez vos armes et mettez-vous à genoux par terre, les mains sur la tête ! obtient-il comme réponse.

Rodney s'exécuta immédiatement, mais Ronon raffermit sa prise sur son pistolet, montrant bien qu'il était déterminé à ne pas obtempérer. Teyla crut que les prochaines secondes allaient se transformer en un bain de sang lorsqu'un cri se fit entendre et un homme brisa le cercle menaçant qui s'était formé autour de l'équipe d'exploration.

- Attendez ! Ne tirez pas ! Ne tirez pas, ils viennent d'Atlantis !

- Halling ? s'écria l'Athosienne en reconnaissant l'un des membres de son peuple.

- Teyla ! s'enthousiasma l'homme en se précipitant vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

La jeune femme resta choquée de surprise quelques secondes. L'homme desserra son étreinte, lui sourit amicalement et se retourna vers Sheppard pour aussi le saluer.

-Nous étions inquiets de ne pas avoir de vos nouvelles au bout de quelques semaines après votre départ.

-Croyez bien que nous aurions voulu revenir plus tôt, lui dit John en lui serrant la main puis désigna les gardes de la porte qui reprenaient leur poste. Plutôt sympa votre comité d'accueil.

- Qui sont ces hommes Halling ? Ils ne sont pas athosiens, demanda Teyla observant ces derniers.

- En effet, nous avions besoin d'une meilleure protection, des Bola Kaï (2) sont repassés il y a quelques temps et puis… je vous expliquerais.

Il les pria de le suivre et l'équipe se mit en marche

-Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda McKay.

Halling ne répondit pas, se contentant d'afficher un air mystérieux. Les Atlantes furent quelque peu septiques. Teyla resta près de lui, et son ami devina la question qui lui brulait les lèvres et qu'elle tardait à poser.

-Ils vont bien Teyla, ils t'attendent. Kanaan parle tous les jours à ton fils de toi et de ton retour prochain.

Halling vit le regard de la jeune mère s'illuminer.

- Ils sont là, je peux les voir ?

Mais son ami secoua la tête.

- Non, ils ne sont pas ici. Nous ne sommes que peu nombreux de notre peuple à être restés sur la nouvelle Athos.

- Quoi ? Mais...

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis votre départ, je vous en dirais plus après.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin à travers la forêt.

- Colonel Sheppard, colonel Sheppard !

Le militaire se retourna alors que quelqu'un le hélait. Il vit un adolescent s'approcher d'eux en courant et s'arrêter devant lui, sautant quasiment de joie.

- Jinto ! Comme tu as grandi, tu es presque un homme maintenant ! dit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule du garçon, constatant que l'Athosien allait bientôt faire la même taille que lui.

- J'aide mon père à la chasse en rabattant le gibier ! annonça-t-il fièrement, bombant le torse, les poings sur les hanches.

- Et où est ton ami, heu… Veisse ? Non, heu…

- Wex ? Oh il est resté sur le vaisseau.

- Qu… Quoi ? Quel vaisseau ?

- Bah celui là !

L'adolescent lui désigna une masse indéfinissable derrière l'orée de la forêt qu'ils allaient bientôt atteindre. John se dépêcha de rejoindre au pas de course le reste de SGA1 qui avait pris de l'avance. Les bois laissèrent place à une vaste plaine et Sheppard ne put que constater que le jeune garçon ne lui avait pas raconté n'importe quoi. Devant eux, sur l'étendu verdoyante où se tenait habituellement le campement athosien, majestueux et fier, reposait un vaisseau spatial.

Sheppard, sans quitter l'appareil du regard, chercha l'épaule de McKay et le pinça.

- Aouille ! Nan mais ça va pas la tête ? hurla ce dernier.

- Je voulais juste m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas.

Le scientifique se massa le bras douloureux en le fusillant du regard. Teyla, tout autant estomaquée que ses compagnons fronça les sourcils.

- Le design de cet engin me parait familier.

- Oui, confirma le colonel, c'est un vaisseau Travelers(3), constata-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent faire là ?

Il se tourna vers Halling. Celui-ci consentit à leur fournir des explications en se remettant en marche.

- Une vingtaine de jours après votre départ, des hommes armés ont traversé la Porte. Ils cherchaient un endroit sûr pour y installer leur peuple et y trouver assez de ressources pour se nourrir. Je leur ai dit que nous n'avions pas eu d'attaque de Wraith depuis un bon moment, mais ils m'ont répondu que ce n'était pas les Wraiths qu'ils craignaient. Une femme m'a demandé si je connaissais les Atlantes. J'ai tout de suite répondu non, bien entendu, nous ne savions pas qui ils étaient. Elle a dû voir que je mentais, pace qu'elle m'a ensuite dit quelle voulait vous parler colonel Sheppard, mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à appeler Atlantis. Elle avait le même appareil d'identification que le nôtre pour vous contacter.

- Larryn je suppose, dit John en se remémorant la blonde qui l'avait attaqué et si souvent provoqué (4).

Le petit groupe était arrivé devant le vaisseau, au pied d'une échelle qui permettait l'accès à l'une des portes située en hauteur.

-Nous avons conclu un marché avec les Voyageurs : nous les aidions à la chasse pour trouver de quoi se nourrir et commercer avec les autres peuples de notre connaissance. En échange nous avions leur protection dans leurs vaisseaux. Certains Athosiens ont même quitté la planète avec eux.

- Une protection ? Mais pourquoi donc Halling ? Les Wraiths n'ont plus attaqué la Nouvelle Athos et depuis le départ de la majorité pour attaquer le Terre, ceux restant doivent être moins menaçant, demanda Teyla.

- Comme l'ont dit les Travelers, ce ne sont plus les Wraiths qui sont à craindre désormais, mais bien pire, dit-il mystérieusement en commençant l'ascension de l'échelle pour se rendre à bord.

Les quatre amis se regardèrent, interrogateurs, avant de monter à leur tour. Ils passèrent à travers l'étroite ouverture et se retrouvèrent dans l'intérieur mal éclairé de l'appareil. Ils déambulèrent parmi le dédale de couloir où Halling semblait parfaitement s'y retrouver. Il finit par les conduire devant une petite porte blindée et y frappa poliment. La permission d'entrer se fit entendre et ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

- Capitaine, salua l'Athosien qui les avait mener jusqu'ici.

L'homme était penché sur une table en train d'étudier des documents. Approchant la cinquantaine, petit et maigrichon bien qu'aux épaules carrées et au visage jovial, le capitaine du vaisseau se releva et sourit en voyant ses visiteurs.

- Halling ! La chasse fut bonne ?

- Plus ou moins. Je vous amène des amis, ils viennent d'Atlantis, précisa-t-il en désignant l'équipe SGA.

Le sourire du capitaine s'élargit encore plus alors qu'ils leur serra la main.

- Capitaine Jadan, je dirige ce tas de ferraille appelé le _Condor_. Enchanté d'enfin rencontrer des gens de la Cité des Anciens.

- Lieutenant colonel John Sheppard. Voici Ronon Dex, Teyla Emmagan et le docteur McKay.

- John Sheppard, répéta lentement le Travelers se focalisant sur lui. J'ai entendu parlé de vous, principalement par Larryn.

- N'allez surtout pas croire tout ce qu'elle a pu vous dire sur moi, cette femme est...

- Ma fille m'a vaguement raconter comment vous vous étiez rencontrés.

- ... vraiment une charmante personne, termina finalement le colonel en changeant totalement les propos qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce et John accentua son faux sourire naïf pour cacher son malaise.

- Ha, heu... votre... comment va-t-elle alors ?

* * *

><p>Richard Woolsey massa discrètement l'une de ses tempes. Depuis plus d'une heure des techniciens se succédaient dans son bureau pour lui faire divers rapports qui méritaient de retenir son attention et dans 10 minutes il avait un débriefing imprévu avec SGA-1. En plus O'neill ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Le général semblait avoir le don de disparaître au moment où le diplomate avait besoin de lui. Quelques instants auparavant, il lui avait fait faux bond pour la réunion, lui affirmant que sa présence était requise trois étages plus bas pour des problèmes de répartition de matériel.<p>

_" Je suis sûr que vous réglerez parfaitement la situation comme vous l'avez toujours fait ! Laissez-moi gérer ce qui est dans mes cordes Richard, en matos, je m'y connais assez pour savoir quelles bretelles je dois remonter. "_

Woolsey se leva en prenant sa tablette. Il songea qu'il lui faudrait trouver un moment, chose qui semblait impossible, pour passer à l'infirmerie afin de se faire prescrire du paracétamol.

* * *

><p>Trois étages plus bas donc, le général O'neill interpellait le responsable de la répartition du matériel qui houspillait deux de ces collègues d'accélérer leur manoeuvre pour bouger les chargements. L'homme se mit au garde à vous alors qu'il s'approchait.<p>

- Stephenson, quel est le problème ?

- Ha monsieur, c'est au sujet de vos caisses, j'ai remarqué une incohérence dans l'adresse de vos quartiers que vous m'avez donnée pour que je puisse vous les livrer là-bas.

Il présenta une tablette à Jack pour que ce dernier puisse vérifier et corriger les coordonnées, mais Jack lui redonna immédiatement après n'y avoir jeter qu'un rapide coup d'oeil.

- Il n'y a aucun souci, c'est la bonne adresse.

Le technicien fronça les sourcils, septique.

- Vous êtes certain monsieur ? Parce qu'elle correspond aux quartiers du docteur Carter...

- Si je vous dis que c'est la bonne adresse, vous arrêtez de poser des questions et vous vous exécutez, est-ce que c'est clair Stephenson ?

Le pauvre homme se ratatina sur lui-même devant son ton et son regard menaçant.

- Oui général, désolé de vous avoir dérangé pour rien.

Jack se détourna de lui et repartit. Quelques mètres plus loin, certain que personne ne le verrait, un sourire se dessina malicieusement sur ses lèvres et il rigola doucement avant de reprendre un visage neutre pour continuer son travail.

* * *

><p>Les portes de la salle de réunion s'ouvrirent et Woolsey prit rapidement place sur son siège. Il fit un vague signe à Sheppard pour qu'il se rassoit après s'être respectueusement levé à son entrée.<p>

- Bien, commença le diplomate en débouchant son stylo, je vous écoute, que ce passe-t-il exactement avec les Athosiens et les Travelers ?

Teyla inclina la tête sur le côté pour lui répondre.

- Mon peuple a rejoint les Travelers. Il semblerait qu'ils aient monté une alliance avec divers autres populations afin d'augmenter leur protection en associant les ressources et les compétences que chacun possédaient, pour être plus fort. Les Athosiens ont toujours été d'excellents négociateurs et commerçants. Kanaan est même parti sur l'un de leurs vaisseaux, il pourrait leur être utile avec les quelques connaissances en technologies wraithes qu'il a (5).

- Ils se sont alliés pour combattre les Wraiths ?

Les quatre équipiers se regardèrent les uns les autres puis John posa ses coudes sur la table et prit la parole, l'air grave.

- D'après ce que raconte le capitaine Jadan, depuis le départ de la super-ruche en direction de la terre, le peu de Wraiths qui seraient restés dans Pégase ne font pas beaucoup parler d'eux.

- C'est plutôt une bonne chose non ? Où est le problème ?

- C'est très inattendu de leur part, intervient Teyla. Les Wraiths se faisaient la guerre pour obtenir plus de territoire afin d'avoir des ressources alimentaires plus grandes. Une grande partie d'entre eux est partie, les restants auraient du en toute logique profiter de leur disparition pour s'approprier les "réserves de nourriture" laissées à l'abandon.

- Et pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas fait ? demanda Richard.

- Les Wraiths se cachent, reprit Sheppard. Apparemment, ils sont si peu nombreux qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire face à ce qui semble une nouvelle menace. Les Travelers cherchaient à nous contacter lorsqu'ils ont rencontré les Athosiens. Ils voulaient discuter d'un, je cite le capitaine, "gros problème pour la race humaine".

Woolsey lui fit un signe de tête insistant pour lui indiquer de poursuivre, ne supportant pas de le voir s'arrêter en plein suspens.

- Des peuples disparaissent, lâcha finalement le militaire. Et les Wraiths n'en sont pas responsables : ce ne sont pas des sélections qui sont pratiquées. Les Travelers ont constaté que sur certaines planètes qu'ils ont visitées, il n'y a plus le moindre signe de vie, comme si toute la population s'était évaporée.

- Ils ont une idée sur ce qui se passe exactement ?

- Oui, répondit le militaire en grimaçant. Jadan affirme que des vaisseaux vanirs(6) auraient été vu autours de certains mondes soudainement dépeuplés.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A suivre...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Les reviews ont la fabuleuse faculté d'être constructifs ainsi que de donner joie, réconfort et motivation à l'auteur. En clair, vous apportez une petite contribution à cette fic. Et comme je suis gentille, je réponds quand on m'en laisse !<strong>

**Merci à vous, à bientôt au prochain chapitre !**

**M.**

* * *

><p>(1) : Les Athosiens se sont installés sur une nouvelle planète, <em>Missing<em>, SGA : 4x07.

(2) : Peuple de guerriers primitifs, tribu de tueurs sadiques, _Missing_, SGA : 4x07.

(3) : Peuple nomade voyageant sans cesse à travers la galaxie Pégase à bord de vaisseaux spatiaux afin d'échapper aux Wraith, _Traverlers_, SGA : 4x05.

(4) : Scientifique travelers qui aime bien "chercher" Sheppard (et ce dernier le lui rend bien), _Traverlers_, SGA : 4x05.

(5) : Kanaan a été enlevé par le wraith Micheal et est resté sous son emprise un certain temps comme hybride humain/wraith. Je pars du principe qu'il doit garder quelques souvenir de sa captivité dont quelques base en technologie des vampires pégasiens.

(6) : Faction rebelle asgarde établie dans la galaxie de Pégase suite à des divergence d'opinion sur le sort génétique de leur race avec ceux que nous connaissons de SG1, _Premier contact _et_ La tribu perdue_, SGA : 5x10 et 5x11.


	3. Chapter 3

**Boomwortels : Chapitre 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne lecture,<strong>

**M.**

* * *

><p>L'annonce faite par Sheppard avait obligé Woolsey à stopper immédiatement le débriefing et à en informer O'neill. L'ensemble de la Cité fut presque aussitôt mise en alerte et les détecteurs longue portée placés en surveillance constante afin de détecter une quelconque activité spatiale. Le Général réclama une réunion d'urgence, requérant la présence de certaines personnes.<p>

Les portes de la salle se refermèrent après que le Docteur Jackson soit entré et ce dernier prit place entre le Docteur McKay et le Docteur Beckett. Face à lui était assis le reste de SGA-1 et au bout de table, Woolsey et O'neill. Daniel tapota son stylo contre sa joue en regardant les personnes présentes dans la pièce par-dessus la monture de ses lunettes alors que Woolsey résumait rapidement la situation aux nouveaux venus. Son esprit divagua vers les différentes recherches qu'il comptait reprendre et entreprendre avec les bases de données des Anciens à portée de main rien que pour lui. Ho ! Et il lui faudrait aussi trouver des distractions sécurisées(1) pour Vala, afin qu'elle le laisse tranquille pendant son travail. Il fallait vraiment qu'il pense à tout ça. Il soupira d'avance face à l'ampleur de la tâche.

- Docteur Jackson ? l'interpella la voix lointaine de Richard Woolsey.

L'homme releva la tête, constatant qu'il s'était dangereusement déconnecté de la réalité. A présent tout le monde le regardait, attendant visiblement une réponse à quelque chose.

-Oui pardon, vous disiez ?demanda l'archéologue en réajustant sa monture sur son nez.

- Comme vous avez une bonne connaissance de la culture asgarde et que vous aviez rencontré les Vanirs(2), j'espérais que vous pourriez un peu nous éclairer. Quelles seraient leur intentions ? Pensez-vous que nous pourrions ouvrir un dialogue avec eux ?lui redemanda le diplomate.

Daniel rajusta son assise sur son siège, posa les coudes sur la table en joignant les mains.

- Et bien, le fait est que les Vanirs cherchent par tous les moyens une solution pour assurer la survie de leur espèce et que par la même occasion, ils se fichent royalement des pertes humaines qui pourraient être engendrées. Leurs intentions seraient donc de faire de nous des rats de laboratoires pour leurs recherches. Ensuite pour répondre à votre question sur un éventuel dialogue, de mon vécu je dirais qu'ils ont souvent le monopole de la conversation. McKay peut confirmer.

- Oui, un monopole très… directif et bien armé, approuva Rodney sur un ton ironique semblable à celui de Daniel si ce n'est moins blasé et plus incisif.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce alors que chacun ruminait ses pensées. Carson Beckett finit par s'éclaircir la gorge, légèrement hésitant et prit la parole.

- Pourquoi enlèvent-ils tout ces gens ? Je veux dire, pourquoi autant ? Vous avez parlez d'une quinzaine de planètes où toute vie humaine a disparue. Ont-ils besoin de plusieurs milliers de gens pour ce genre d'expérience ?

- C'est vous le doc, déclara John comme une évidence. Et question clonage vous devez vous y connaitre un peu aussi (3).

Le médecin tourna la tête vers lui.

- Ne le prenez pas mal Carson, s'excusa aussitôt Sheppard se rendant compte de son manque de tact.

- Les Asgards cherchaient eux aussi à mettre fin à la dégénérescence cellulaire de leur corps cloné, reprit Daniel. L'un d'entres eux, Loki, avait fait des expériences sur des humains contre l'avis du grand conseil Asgard et avait pensé que l'ADN du général O'neill aurait pu être une solution puisqu'il possédait le gène Ancien.

- M'en parlez-pas… bougonna Jack. Me cloner sans mon avis, franchement ! Sans offense Doc.

- Vous avez un clone Général ? s'exclama Beckett.

- Si vous êtes sage, je vous organiserais un rencontre un jour.

- Bref ! Coupa le Docteur Jackson qui cherchait à faire avancer la conversation malgré les dérives. On pourrait supposer que les Vanirs cherchent des personnes possédant un génome particulier.

- Ce pourrait-il que ce soient des personnes avec le gène wraith ? demanda Teyla.

L'assemblée se retourna vers Beckett.

- Et bien, ça reste dans le domaine de l'hypothèse, confirma celui-ci, mais oui c'est probable. Le génome wraith présente des particularités sensiblement différentes du notre. L'une d'elles les intéresse peut-être.

- Et bien sur on n'a pas les moyens de savoir laquelle, continua Rodney de mauvaise humeur.

- En fait si, répondit O'neill les yeux rivés sur le stylo qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts.

La stupeur se lut sur chacun des visages.

- Le fait est que nous avons sur Atlantis un "invité" depuis quelques mois qui n'attend qu'une chose, c'est de rentrer chez lui, commença à expliquer Richard.

- Todd ? questionna Sheppard se redressant sur son siège, les sourcils froncés.

- Exact. Il y a quelques semaines il a était placé en capsule de stase pour éviter qu'il ne ressente une "faim" trop grandissante qui pourrait affecter son comportement et le rendre dangereux. Nous pourrions le réveiller et il irait récolter des informations pour nous.

- Et vous croyez réellement que c'est une bonne idée ? s'emporta le Colonel. C'est toujours un wraith aux dernières nouvelles. Il n'acceptera jamais de travailler pour nous sans contrepartie. La première chose qu'il va faire c'est de foutre le camp et on ne le reverra plus jamais. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait beaucoup apprécié qu'on le mette de force dans ce caisson. Il aura même toutes les occasions d'aller dire à n'importe qui qu'Atlantis est de retour dans Pégase.

- Moi je propose qu'on s'en débarrasse. J'ai toujours été volontaire pour le faire, annonça Ronon comme une évidence.

- Messieurs… temporisa le Général pour calmer leurs ardeurs. Je comprends tout à fait ce que vous pensez Colonel Sheppard, moi-même j'ai autant confiance en ce Wraith que je pourrais le faire à un Tok'ra.

- Et ce n'est pas peu dire, murmura un peu trop fort Daniel en étouffant son rire dans son poing.

Jack lui lança son regard le plus noir mais son ami se contenta de lui renvoyer un large sourire hypocrite.

- Mais, poursuivit le Général agacé, nous sommes ses derniers alliés : les Wraiths présents dans cette galaxie ont disparu ou se cachent et nous sommes sans doute la seule force armée qui pourrait s'opposer aux Vanirs. D'ailleurs, comment sont-ils au combat ? Quel est leur niveau technologique ? J'ai vaguement vu un rapport là-dessus, mais je n'arrive pas à remettre la main dessus, dit-il avec une moue d'excuse en soulevant quelques feuilles dans les dossiers devant lui.

Le colonel s'apprêtait à lui récapituler ce qu'il avait pu mettre par écrit quand il vit les deux dirigeants de la Cité avoir un micro-sursaut, nettement moins visible chez O'neill, et porter une main à leur oreillette.

- J'arrive tout de suite, répondirent-il simultanément tout les deux.

Ils se levèrent immédiatement et sortirent de la salle. Les autres suivirent le mouvement pour les retrouver en salle de contrôle.

- Un vaisseau est sorti d'hyperespace dans notre système, Général, Monsieurs (4), indiqua Amélia Banks devant la console en les voyant arriver. Pas d'identification pour le moment. J'ai pris l'initiative d'activer l'occultation.

- Avertissez nos vaisseaux de se tenir prêts à toutes éventualités, indiqua O'neill.

Tout le monde se plaça devant le radar, observant le point inconnu se rapprocher peu à peu.

- Je reçois une communication Général, Monsieur.

- Mettez sur haut-parleurs, ordonna Woolsey.

_"-tis ?... Est-ce que vous me recevez ? Atlantis, êtes-vous là ? Me recevez-vous ? … Sheppard si vous ne répondez-pas, ne comptez pas sur moi pour sauvez votre postérieur la prochaine fois que vous en aurez besoin ! "_

Les deux dirigeants se tournèrent vers John qui ne pu qu'hausser les épaules en grimaçant. Il demanda à Amélia d'ouvrir un canal de communication et une femme blonde aux cheveux bouclés apparue sur l'écran, les bras croisés et les yeux plissés, la mine désapprobatrice.

- Laryn, ça faisait longtemps ! Comment ça va ? s'exclama le Colonel.

_"Sheppard, chez nous il est coutume de prévenir ses amis quand on part en vadrouille à la chasse aux Wraiths. Et quand on revient on ramène un petit quelque chose à __offrir__."_

- J'aurais bien aimé vous envoyer une carte postale mais les tarifs intergalactiques sont excessifs.

Ils virent la Travellers froncer les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que John venait de lui dire. Il lui fit signe de laisser tomber dans une moue d'excuse.

_"Je vois sur mes radars que vous avez ramené un sacré soutient aérien. Jolis vaisseaux. Demandons autorisation d'atterrissage."_

Sheppard se retourna vers ses supérieurs pour leur demander leur approbation.

- Digue Nord, et n'abimez pas nos joujoux en passant ! avertit-il finalement, avant que la communication ne se coupe.

* * *

><p>Le vaisseau se posa en douceur sur la digue d'Atlantis tandis que les derniers rayons de soleil disparaissaient à l'horizon. Les premiers visiteurs en sortirent et furent escortés par quelques soldats jusqu'en salle de la Porte.<p>

Teyla fut la première à se précipiter vers les nouveaux venus, se jetant dans les bras de son mari qui se trouvait parmi eux, heureuse d'enfin le retrouver. Le couple s'autorisa même un langoureux baiser devant tout le monde, eux d'habitude si discret. L'Athosienne prit dans ses bras son fils en pleurant presque et plusieurs personne crurent qu'elle allait l'étouffer tellement elle le serait fort contre elle.

John observait la scène de loin, un vague sourire sur les lèvres, lorsque quelqu'un vint se planter devant lui.

-Alors Sheppard, c'est quoi cette histoire de carte ?

Il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, un sourire effronté collé aux lèvres. Larryn, dans son éternelle tenue de cuir noir attendait une réponse, les mains sur les hanches, le sourire mutin.

- Ho, ça… c'est juste une petite coutume terrienne d'envoyer à ses amis une image des endroits que l'on va visiter, répondit-il en croisant les bras d'un geste nonchalant.

La scientifique travellers plissa du nez, peu convaincue.

- Vous avez vraiment des habitudes bizarres… Enfin bon, je ne suis pas venue pour discuter avec vous Sheppard, bien que ce soit toujours distrayant. Je voudrais m'entretenir avec vos dirigeants.

John s'inclina en lui indiquant le chemin de son bras, l'invitant à le précéder. Ils arrivèrent montèrent le grand escalier et y retrouvèrent Woolsey et O'neill qui observaient l'activité d'en bas depuis quelques instants.

- Monsieur Woolsey c'est ça? Dit-elle d'entrée en serrant la main de l'homme à lunette. Katana(5) m'a parlé de vous.

Richard hocha brièvement la tête et s'apprêta à lui retourner des mots de politesse mais elle se détourna et fit face au Général.

- J'aurais espéré pouvoir revoir le Colonel Carter, qui dirigeait à mon avis très bien cet endroit.

Jack retient un rire sarcastique et lui adressa un large sourire.

- C'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé lorsqu'il a été nommé à sa place, plaisanta-t-il en désignant Woolsey du pouce. Je suis le Général Jack O'neill, je représente juste les militaires. Je supervise et je donne des ordres quand on a le feu aux fesses.

Larryn sera la main que le vieux militaire lui présentait et afficha un petit sourire, ravie. Elle se trémoussa un peu puis tourna la tête vers John sans pour autant lâcher la main de Jack.

- Sheppard, vous auriez dû me dire depuis longtemps que vous aviez des supérieurs aussi… charmants ! Je serais repassée plus souvent.

Le Colonel lui adressa un sourire qui relevait plus de la grimace. Jack fit un mouvement de poignet pour que la blonde lâche la prise qu'elle avait sur sa main.

- Et si nous allions dans un endroit plus confortable pour nous installer et discuter ? proposa-t-il à la petite assemblée.

Il invita les personnes présentes à le suivre dans la salle de réunion qu'ils avaient quittée une heure auparavant. Larryn et deux autres Travellers s'assirent à l'un des côtés de la table, tandis que Woolsey, O'neill et Sheppard prirent place en face d'eux. Les portes se refermèrent et Larryn commença ses explications.

- Notre vaisseau était chargé de la filature d'un croiseur vanir. Nous l'avons suivi pendant une dizaine de jours, avant d'être repérés. Cinq planètes ont été "dépeuplées" dans ce laps de temps. Les Vanirs placent leur vaisseau en haute atmosphère et une sorte de rayon lumineux parcourt la surface. Ils restent en orbites quelques heures. Nous avons cherché à vous contacter dès que nous avons constaté ces phénomènes, mais vous étiez visiblement occupé ailleurs.

Woolsey hocha la tête.

- La Terre était en danger. Les Wraiths menaçaient de l'envahir, dit-il comme excuse.

- C'est pour ça qu'ils ont déserté le coin et nous sommes partit après eux. Mais on est là maintenant, s'exclama presque joyeusement Jack pour tenter de mettre un peu d'ambiance.

Chose qui ne marcha pas.

- Avez-vous constaté des activités wraiths ? demanda Richard.

- Non, aucunes. Ces planètes avaient été sélectionnées avant le départ des wraiths pour votre galaxie. Certains de nos vaisseaux ont tenté de les empêcher d'agir sur certaines planètes où nous avions installé des colonies, mais la riposte était trop forte. Leurs boucliers étaient trop résistants pour nos armes. Mais vous avez trois vaisseaux maintenant, peut être allez-vous pouvoir plus facilement les repousser que nous.

- Malheureusement, deux de ces vaisseaux vont repartir dans quelques jours. Ce sont les seuls que nous possédons et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser notre planète sans la défense spatiale qu'ils apportent.

Un silence gênant vint s'installer.

- Lors de la filature, vous étiez proche de leur croiseur ?questionna soudainement Sheppard, faisant presque sursauter toute la salle.

- Pas trop non, répondit l'un des hommes assis à côté de Larryn, qui était visiblement le capitaine du vaisseau. Notre camouflage a quelques soucis et c'est parce qu'il nous a lâché que nous avons été repérés. C'est parce que nous étions éloignés que nous avons eu le temps de passer en hyperespace.

- A quoi pensez-vous donc Sheppard ? demanda la scientifique travellers en voyant la mine réfléchie du militaire.

John gratta sa joue mal rasée, le front plissé par la réflexion

- Et bien, je me disais qu'avec un jumper occulté, nous pourrions plus facilement les suivre et peut être même nous infiltrer dans leur vaisseau. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

O'neill eu une moue dubitative avant d'hocher la tête.

- Ça peut être une bonne idée. Vous avez plus de moyens qu'on en avait à l'époque pour infiltrer les vaisseaux mères Goa'ulds.

- J'aimerais faire partie de cette infiltration, intervint vivement Larryn. Si vous le permettez bien sûr.

Les hommes d'Atlantis se regardèrent les uns les autres, incertains.

- Ce serait l'occasion parfaite de travailler en collaboration pour cette magnifique alliance que forment nos deux peuples contre un ennemi, ajouta la jeune femme d'une voix suave avec un sourire espiègle.

Les deux dirigeants de la Cité lâchèrent un soupire presque inaudible tandis que Sheppard lui renvoyait un sourire crispé. Il sentait que dans les jours à venir, il allait vraiment bien "s'amuser", oh oui…

* * *

><p>Plus tard dans la soirée, le laboratoire médical fourmillait d'activité entre les différents scientifiques qui se partageaient l'espace et les machines en tout genre fonctionnaient et s'arrêtaient dans des bips sonores. Richard Woolsey entra sans cérémonie et chercha du regard Beckett et Keller, tous deux penchés au dessus d'un microscope.<p>

- Docteurs, salua-t-il en s'approchant d'eux.

Les médecins se redressèrent, lui rendant son salut.

- J'aimerais que vous commenciez ce qui a été demandé cet après-midi en salle de réunion.

Le regard de Jennifer alla d'un homme à l'autre, se demandant de quoi il en retournait. Les épaules de Carson se voutèrent alors qu'il lui expliquait la demande du politicien.

- Nous devons sortir Todd du module de stase.

- Et tester la gènothérapie sur lui, ajouta Woolsey.

- Quoi ? s'écria la doctoresse en protestation, mais…

- Vous ne m'aviez pas demandé ça ! s'offusqua Carson, outré.

- Cela va faire plusieurs mois que vous travaillez tous les deux dessus. Vous m'avez dit qu'elle était au point. C'est le moment de la tester alors que nous allons avoir besoin de ce Wraith, répondit platement le dirigeant.

- Oui, mais nous n'avons pas fait d'essais en conditions réelles sur un sujet ! Il reste toujours des choses à vérifier pour affirmer que tout est concluant et...

- Et on ignore tout des conséquences d'une mise en stase sur le métabolisme wraith, poursuivit Jennifer pour terminer la phrase de son confrère. Je vous rappel que nous étions contre votre avis de le mettre dans ce caisson, nous ne savons pas ce que cela a pu produire sur son organisme. Sa "faim" a pu être décuplée ou…

- C'est justement pour cette raison, coupa Richard en haussant le ton, que votre travail sera testé dès son réveil. Maintenant, au lieu de chercher à argumenter pour tenter de me faire changer d'avis, faites ce que vous avez à faire.

Il fit demi-tour et quitta le laboratoire. Jennifer soupira et retourna à son microscope.

- La dernière fois qu'il m'a demandé de sortir quelqu'un de stase et de lui injecter un truc qui devait être "au point", dit-elle en mimant les guillemets, c'était pour vous.

- C'est censé me rassurer ce que vous dites ?

La jeune femme réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Je dois dire que nous sommes tous heureux du résultat.

Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant auquel il répondit vaguement, se remettant au travail.

* * *

><p>Sheppard passa sa main devant le capteur et la porte d'entrée s'effaça.<p>

- Voilà on y est, dit-il. Je suis désolé, nous sommes arrivés il n'y a pas si longtemps, donc on a pas tellement eu le temps de faire quelques arrangements pour les quartiers des invités. J'espère que ça ira.

- C'est parfait, merci Sheppard, répondit Larryn en observant la pièce.

Le Colonel fit quelques pas sur place, comme nerveux et finit par enfoncer ses mains au fond de ses poches pour arrêter de les balancer pour rien le long de son corps.

- Bon et bien, je vais vous laisser. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je ne suis pas loin.

La Travellers croisa les bras, attendant qu'il sorte des quartiers.

- Bonne nuit Sheppard.

- Bonne…

La porte se referma devant son nez.

- … nuit.

* * *

><p>La joue de Jack glissa dangereusement sur son poing fermé et il se réveilla dans un sursaut avant que son menton ne rencontre le bord de son bureau. Il papillonna des yeux quelques secondes et grogna contre lui-même en constatant qu'il faisait nuit noire et qu'il régnait un silence absolu. Cela ne faisait pas encore 48h qu'Atlantis avait été ramenée dans Pégase qu'il s'endormait déjà sur des dossiers qui s'entassaient de plus en plus. Foutue paperasse ! Et partager le même bureau que Woolsey dans ce bocal à poisson n'arrangeait pas son état d'agacement. Son collègue avait quitté à 21h pétante son poste de travail parfaitement rangé et ordonné, ses rapports classés et archivés. O'neill hésita à tout envoyer balader. Il finit par prendre le premier papier qui lui passa sous la main et plissa les yeux pour tenter de le lire, l'éloignant ou le rapprochant de lui afin de rendre les petits caractères moins flous. Non, il n'avait pas besoin de lunettes. Ces yeux étaient juste un peu fatigués et c'est pour cela qu'il avait subtilisé la monture de Daniel pour s'en servir de loupe. Il s'apprêta à les sortir de sa poche et les mettre sur son nez quand il vit une silhouette bien connue s'approcher de sa porte vitrée. Il les rangea aussitôt et sourit à son visiteur nocturne qui entrait.<p>

- Carter ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore debout à… 2h du matin ?

La femme croisa les bras et le regarda, mécontente.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda le militaire, incertain.

- Oui Général, un gros problème. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi une demi-douzaine de caisses au nom de "Jack O'neill" traînent dans mes appartements?

Ledit Jack O'neill la regarda, effarée et rentra la tête dans ses épaules.

- J'aimerais que le propriétaire se décide un peu, poursuivit l'astrophysicienne. Soit il vient les récupérer et les met ailleurs, parce qu'actuellement elles gênent vraiment le passage. Soit il prend enfin l'initiative de les déballer pour les ranger dans les armoires que j'ai laissées vides. Ça va bientôt faire deux jours qu'elles sont là et cette personne ne s'est toujours pas manifestée.

O'neill soupira en laissant aller son dos contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

- Carter…

- C'est juste… coupa-t-elle, que j'aimerais savoir à quoi m'en tenir. Est-ce que je dois encore attendre avant de le jeter dehors ?

Elle le vit passer ses main sur son visage fatigué et lasse. Il écarta son fauteuil du bureau et fit rapidement des tas plus ou moins bien ordonnés de feuilles pour ranger.

- J'arrive. Mais si je prends du retard dans mon boulot, je dirais à Woolsey que c'est de ta faute.

Elle le prit par le bras en souriant et ils quittèrent la pièce tandis que les douces lumières s'éteignirent lentement d'elles-mêmes.

- Une dernière chose, murmura doucement Samantha, j'aimerais que Larryn ne s'approche pas trop de toi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'enverrais Sheppard en première ligne, il a l'air d'adorer ça.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A suivre ...<em>**

* * *

><p>(1) : dans le sens où l'activité ne porterait pas atteinte à l'intégrité physique ou morale du reste de la population de la Cité des Anciens.<p>

(2) : _La tribu perdue_, SGA : 5x11.

(3) : le Carson Beckett actuel est un clone créé par le wraith Michael, _Kindered 1 et 2, _SGA : 4x18 et 4x19. Pour rappel, le Carson Beckett original est décédé lors d'une explosion, _Une question d'éthique_ SGA : 3x17.

(4) : deux dirigeants=deux titres...

(5) : Capitaine d'un vaisseau travellers rencontré dans _La tribu perdue_, SGA : 5x11.


	4. Chapter 4

**Boomwortels : Chapitre 4**

* * *

><p><strong>Diama56 : voilà, j'ai bien travaillé, voici la suite, avec notre ami Todd (ouiiiiii ! ).<strong>

**Sheppard 26 : Haaa, Larryn va nous en faire voire de toutes les couleurs…**

**Merci ma béta chérie (tu me manques, vivement qu'on se voit).**

**Bonne lecture à tous, enjoy ! **

**M.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Résumé des chapitres précédents<span>**** :**

_Atlantis, la Cité des Anciens, repart pour la galaxie de Pégase alors que sur Terre la vérité sur le programme SG est révélée au monde entier. Avertis par les Travellers, les Atlantes découvrent que les derniers Wraiths restant ne font plus parler d'eux et que des planètes sont dépeuplées par les factions Vanirs, les Asgards renégats. Woolsey a décidé d'envoyer Todd récolter des informations. Ce dernier a été placé dans un caisson de stase afin qu'il ne devienne pas dangereux pour l'entourage humain, en attendant que Beckett et Keller puissent finir de mettre au point leur gènothérapie. Sheppard a proposé une mission d'infiltration au moyen d'un jumper occulté dans un vaisseau vanir, mission à laquelle Larryn a demandé à participer._

* * *

><p>L'infirmerie tournait au ralenti au petit matin. Le soleil se levait peu à peu, illuminant la pièce par les quelques fenêtres présentes. Seules quelques infirmières silencieuses circulaient dans l'espace ouvert. Derrière un rideau, une longue plainte gronda en provenance du lit et Sheppard fit appeler Beckett et Keller avant de s'approcher de la créature qui se réveillait peu à peu. Todd avait été sorti de stase une semaine auparavant, le lendemain de l'arrivée des Travellers sur la Cité. Les docteurs l'avaient immédiatement traités avec leur génothérapie, en le maintenant sous sédatif et perfusions constamment.<p>

Le Wraith émergea lentement des limbes et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Todd fixa quelques secondes le plafond au-dessus de lui puis tourna la tête en direction du Colonel.

- Bonjour, salua nonchalamment John. Bien dormi ?

Le Wraith tenta un mouvement, mais des sangles qui le retenaient au lit de l'infirmerie l'empêchèrent de bouger.

- Quand vous parliez de la bonté et de la moralité de votre espèce John Sheppard, je n'imaginais pas que ce genre de chose en faisait parti, grogna la voix grave et profonde du wraith alors que les médecins arrivaient.

Keller vérifia les constantes sur les moniteurs autours du lit tandis que Beckett regardait les intraveineuses en place dans le bras du Wraith.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-il à son patient en réajustant les électrodes sur son corps.

- Que m'avez-vous fait ? grogna Todd. Pourquoi m'avoir paralysé ?

- Nous vous avons soigné, répondit patiemment Carson. Maintenant, dites-moi comment vous vous sentez, c'est important.

Le regard de la créature passa sur les trois personnes devant lui, les observant et les sondant.

- En colère, finit-il par articuler lentement.

Sheppard soupira en réprimant un rire. Pas de quoi être étonné.

- Physiquement, précisa Jennifer. Comment vous sentez-vous physiquement ? Vous avez encore faim, vous vous trouvez différent ?

Tood afficha son air le plus renfrogné, peu désireux de leur répondre.

- Je vais bien, finit-il par dire à contrecœur.

- Vous avez été placé en stase, commença à expliquer Jennifer. Votre faim commençait à devenir trop grande. Vous deveniez violent et incohérent, vous vous rappelez?

Le Wraith plissa les paupières, se plongeant dans sa réflexion.

- C'est pour ça que nous avons dû vous paralyser, reprit Carson. Et nous… nous avons testé la génothérapie sur vous.

- QUOIII ? feula fortement Todd, ses yeux reflétant sa rage.

Il tira furieusement sur les liens qui le retenaient au lit et les soldats en faction dans l'infirmerie s'approchèrent en levant leurs armes dans sa direction. Sheppard les arrêta, signifiant que tout allait bien. Beckett et Keller s'étaient reculés, pas très rassurés.

- COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSE !

- Héla on se calme un peu ! réprimanda John. Si on n'avait pas fait ça, vous seriez mort à l'heure qu'il est. Carson, donnez lui les détails.

- A partir de nos recherches sur le rétrovirus précédent, nous avons mis au point cette thérapie génique. Rien dans votre nature n'a été changé. Vous avez toujours une fente nourricière et vous pouvez toujours vous en servir. Ce qui change, c'est ça.

Carson présenta d'une main qui se voulait assurée une image d'un scanner.

- Ce que vous voyez là, c'est votre appareil digestif qui s'est remis en place. Vous le possédiez lors de votre jeunesse, il en restait quelques vestiges malgré son arrêt de fonctionnement lors de votre passage à l'âge adulte(1). Désormais vous pourrez vous nourrir comme n'importe quel, heu… humain ?

Todd gronda au dernier terme du médecin, comme si la comparaison était insultante, ce qui pour lui était certainement le cas. John s'approcha du lit avec un plateau repas qu'il avait pris des mains d'un marine pendant les explications de Beckett. Il le plaça bien en évidence sous le nez du Wraith.

- Hummm sentez moi ça comme ça à l'air délicieux !

Il souleva la cloche qui recouvrait l'assiette et fit apparaitre un steak énorme accompagné d'un plâtrée conséquente de pâtes.

- Nous sommes partis du principe que vous étiez plutôt carnivore et que votre constitution a besoin de beaucoup d'énergie, donc des féculents, lui dit Jennifer.

- Bon appétit ! lança John joyeusement avec un fort accent français raté.

Todd observa d'un œil critique les plats devant lui. Les effluves de la nourriture finirent par l'atteindre et il les respira bien malgré lui. Il prit un mine renfrognée pour cacher son malaise lorsque sa gorge le gêna alors que ses glandes salivaires travaillaient plus qu'elles n'auraient dues habituellement. Il ne put par contre pas dissimuler le gargouillement intestinal qui s'éleva dans la pièce silencieuse.

Toutes les personnes dans la pièce soupirèrent de soulagement, Sheppard et Beckett en rigolèrent même un peu.

- Si on vous libère les mains, vous promettez de ne pas nous vampiriser et de finir votre assiette ? proposa John.

Todd détourna la tête en grognant, donnant ainsi son assentiment. Le Colonel fit un signe au garde de le détacher puis lui présenta une fourchette. Le Wraith la prit dans une incertitude qu'il ne voulait pas montrer. Il piqua dans l'un des morceaux de viande saignante que Carson lui avait prédécoupés et l'observa sous toutes les coutures durant un long moment. Il finit par le porter à sa bouche et mâcher sous les yeux grands ouverts d'impatience des trois humains présents.

- Alors ? demanda avec empressement John. Comment c'est ?

- Fade, cracha presque Todd avec hargne. Sans gout.

- Vous voulez du sel ? proposa le Colonel.

Jennifer soupira, affligée et s'avança.

- C'est normal, vos papilles gustatives ne sont pas développées, étant donné que vous ne vous êtes jamais nourrit de cette façon. Je pense que cela viendra avec le temps. En attendant, vous devez reprendre des forces. Nous allons suivre vos constantes pendant encore un bout de temps.

- Hmm… et après ? s'enquit le Wraith, se doutant bien qu'ils ne lui disaient pas tout.

- Nous aviserons le moment venu, répondit John, empêchant par le même coup Carson et Jennifer de s'exprimer.

Todd laissa aller sa tête sur l'oreiller, n'étant pas dupe. Mais il n'ajouta rien. Il reprit une autre bouchée de viande saignante.

* * *

><p>Sheppard fit tourner le semblant de café au fond de sa tasse, l'esprit totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Il ne releva même pas la tête lorsque quelqu'un prit place en face de lui. Assis à sa table favorite au mess, seul McKay pouvait venir le déranger à cette heure-ci de la journée pour se sustenter d'un énième repas, ou bien Ronon, si le Satédien avait un petit creux conséquent. Mais il sursauta violemment quand il ne reconnut pas la voix de l'un de ses deux amis.<p>

- Colonel ? l'appela-t-on.

John bondit immédiatement sur ses pieds, renversant presque la table, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que c'était O'neill qui s'était incrusté durant sa pause. Le haut-gradé lui fit un geste de la main pour l'obliger à se rassoir.

- Mon Général, salua finalement le Colonel remis de sa surprise. Excusez-moi, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit vous.

- Rah Sheppard, laissez tomber un peu le protocole militaire. Je suis juste là pour déguster ce… enfin, cette chose qu'ils appellent café.

Le Général se pencha vers son subordonné en prenant un air conspirateur et lui murmura :

- En vérité, je viens juste pour prendre quelques parts de tartes aux pommes. Jamais je ne pourrais avaler leur jus de chaussettes. Un conseil, si vous voulez un café digne de ce nom, passez voir Carter vers 9h à son labo. Elle a sa propre réserve. Mais n'allez surtout pas le répéter hein, c'est un secret…

John acquiesça en posant loin de lui sa tasse à moitié terminée.

- Quelque chose vous préoccupe Sheppard ? demanda Jack en continuant d'observer le Colonel.

Le regard se John qui s'était perdu au loin revint se poser sur O'neill. Il n'en avait aucune idée de ce à quoi il pensait réellement. Il profitait simplement du moment pour ne pas avoir à réfléchir. Mais il finit par poser la première question qui lui passait par la tête.

- Pourquoi êtes vous venu vous enterrer dans Pégase Général ? Après tous vos exploits avec SG1, vous auriez pu vous retirer tranquillement.

- C'est vraiment ça qui tourmente votre esprit là ? Ce qu'un vieux général vient faire ici ?

- Heu non monsieur, je veux dire… se dandina John sur son siège, mal à l'aise d'avoir formulé sa question de travers.

Mais O'neill balaya ses bredouillements d'un geste de la main.

- Colonel, pour le moment, vous dirigez votre équipe, vous allez sur le terrain, vous combattez les méchants, vous êtes dans le feu de l'action ! Vous avez déjà songé à ce que vous deviendrez quand tous ces méchants auront disparu et qu'il sera temps pour vous de ne plus aller sur le terrain ? Vous allez vous retrouvez derrière un maudit bureau et vous ennuyer à mourir. Le fait est qu'en effet je m'enterrais à Washington, derrière mon bureau au HWS. Et ce n'était un secret pour personne que je m'ennuyais ferme, surtout depuis notre victoire sur les Oris (2) et que l'équipage du Destinée s'est mis en stase pour les trois prochaines années (3). Le Président le savait. Il savait aussi qu'Atlantis allait avoir besoin d'un chef militaire, histoire de ne pas tout laisser à la charge de la CIS. Franchement, ce fut une sacrée bonne chose qu'il m'ai proposé pour ce job. Certes j'ai toujours autant de paperasse, mais je suis là, exprima le Général avec force en posant son index sur la table pour désigner Atlantis tout entier.

John hocha la tête, les yeux toujours dans le vague, les paroles du Général flottant dans son esprit.

- Mais vous n'avez pas tellement à y songer pour le moment n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être dans une dizaine d'années.

- Oué, approuva Sheppard. Sauf si je meurt par empoisonnement d'ici-là.

Il désigna sa tasse de café qu'il ne finirait pas. O'neill rigola, réitérant sa proposition.

- Passer voir Carter. Elle propose même du thé. Apparemment, elle commence à préférer ça.

Jack regarda sa montre.

- Dites-moi Colonel, à quelle heure est prévue votre mission déjà ?

John jeta un coup d'œil à sa propre montre et se leva en s'excusant pour aller se préparer au pas de course. O'neill sourit en le voyant se dépêcher. Il coupa un morceau de sa tarte et porta sa cuillère à sa bouche pour la savourer. Son moment de quiétude et de tranquillité ne dura pas très longtemps. Daniel vint s'installer en face de lui, son éternel sourire accroché aux lèvres.

- Jack.

- Daniel.

- Comment ça va ?

- Très bien DannyBoy, et vous ?

Le Général tira vers lui son assiette alors qu'il voyait son ami loucher sur son bien culinaire. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes avant que l'archéologue n'abdique.

- Sam est en train d'enregistrer des messages, pour Cameron et Teal'c. Elle compte les envoyer à travers la Porte lors du rapport au SGC. Vous avez des choses à leur dire ?

O'neill réfléchit en enfournant un autre morceau de tarte dans sa bouche.

- Moui, réussit-il à prononcer la bouche pleine, je voudrais savoir comment Mitchel s'en sort avec sa nouvelle équipe. Landry m'a dit qu'il devait se coltiner Felger(4) maintenant. Pour Teal'c, je ne me fais pas de soucis, il doit bien s'amuser dans son rôle politique sur Dakara. Surtout avec Ishta.

Daniel confirma qu'il était du même avis en réajustant ses lunettes.

- Vous vous ennuyez ? questionna Jack.

- Non, pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ?

- Vous êtes assis là, au mess, à tenter de me faire la conversation alors que vous êtes sur Atlantis. Vous savez, la Cité mythique des Anciens, l'endroit où "_chaque détour de couloir peut détenir une source incroyable d'informations_"! Et je cite vos propres mots là.

Daniel fronça le nez devant le ton moqueur de son ami et croisa les bras.

- Je devais aller travailler dans une salle au niveau -2 dans le couloir sud, mais Woolsey ne me donnera le feu vert qu'après le départ de la mission d'infiltration.

- Vous n'avez plus très longtemps à patienter. Ceci dit, ça m'étonne que vous n'y soyez pas allé directement sans attendre son autorisation.

- Il a fait sceller les portes qui permettent d'y accèder.

Jack fit un grand "Haaa" muet, saisissant tout le problème.

- Et donc, voilà pourquoi vous devez endurer de longues et douloureuses minutes en ma présence.

- En fait, j'espérais que vous pourriez en discuter avec lui, lui dit Daniel en affichant un grand sourire crispé et suppliant.

Son ami repoussa son assiette désormais vide et s'essuya la bouche avec une serviette en papier.

- Non.

- Mais Jack je vous en prie !

- Même si j'essayais, je n'aurais pas mon mot à dire. Vous êtes un civil, je n'ai pas à me mêler des affaires des civils, même en intervenant pour vous. Woolsey serait capable de faire un rapport sur cette tentative de "prise" de pouvoir, on ira croire à un coup d'état pour récupérer le commandement, ma tête sera mise à prix pour dictateurisme (5) et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que vous alliez vous amuser à décoder quelques textes. Daniel, c'est comme pour les femmes, quand c'est non, c'est non.

Le docteur Jackson croisa les bras, boudeur. Jack secoua la tête, amusé son attitude.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si important dans cette salle pour que vous soyez si pressé ? Les clés du mystère de l'univers ?

- Il semble que cette salle soit le département de ce que l'on pourrait considérer comme l'histoire et l'archéologie des Anciens.

- Il y aurait donc plus ancien que les Anciens ? plaisanta Jack.

Daniel lui lança un regard d'avertissement pour qu'il stoppe ses moqueries. Jack ravala son sourire et redevint sérieux.

- La mission part dans moins d'une heure, vous pouvez attendre jusque là non ?

Le regard incertain qu'avait l'archéologue pouvait en laisser plus d'un dubitatif.

* * *

><p>Trois femmes attendaient devant la porte du hangar à jumpers, dont deux en tenue de combat, papotant de tout et de rien. Teyla racontait les derniers exploits de Torren qu'elle venait d'apprendre, le petit jouant dans ses bras avec une peluche offerte par son tonton John. Larryn quant à elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite, se dandinant dans ses vêtements de l'armée prêtés pour l'occasion. La dernière était Vala qui s'extasiait de ce qu'elle pouvait entendre d'elles. La femme les avait rencontrées au détour d'un couloir en se rendant au laboratoire de Samantha et l'ancienne pirate avait immédiatement décidé que les deux pégasiennes seraient ses nouvelles amies.<p>

La Travellers tira sur le bas de son gilet pare-balles, mal à l'aise.

- Comment faites-vous pour supporter tout cet attirail, gémit-elle à l'intention de Teyla.

L'Athosienne fit un bisou rapide sur le nez de son fils qui babilla de bonheur.

- On s'y habitue rapidement lorsque l'on prend conscience que l'on a besoin de tout ce nécessaire de survie.

Vala approuva ses dires. Teyla s'accroupie pour poser Torren par terre. L'enfant se tint debout sur ses petites jambes tandis que sa maman le retenait par les mains afin qu'il s'essaye à marcher. La jeune mère s'extasia devant lui et Larryn continua à maugréer pour se plaindre. Le petit trébucha deux-trois fois puis se dirigea vers Vala qui s'était mise à sa hauteur et battait des mains pour attirer son attention. SGA-2 finit par arriver, suivit de Ronon et Rodney. Les portes du hangar s'ouvrirent et ils rejoignirent tous Sheppard, qui finissait de charger le matériel dans le jumper.

- En voiture tout le monde ! leur cria-t-il.

Teyla fit une dernière bise à son petit garçon et le confia aux bons soins de Vala. Cette dernière se retrouva prise au dépourvu, tenant maladroitement le petit dans ses bras. Elle prit la main du garçon et l'agita en direction de la navette qui se refermait sur sa maman lui répondant.

- Tout le monde est bien installé, s'enquit John alors qui mettait en route la console de commande.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas d'armes ? s'éleva la voix cinglante de Larryn à l'arrière. Même votre toutou scientifique en a une !

- Hey je ne vous permets pas ! Hurla Mckay à son encontre.

Le Colonel cru qu'il allait de frapper la tête contre les parois de l'habitacle pour ne pas à avoir à endurer tout cela.

- Lorne, vous pouvez gérer ça s'il vous plait ? supplia-t-il le Major de SGA-2.

* * *

><p>En salle de contrôle, Richard Woolsey autorisa l'ouverture du hangar pour que le jumper puisse décoller et rejoindre le vaisseau travellers placé en orbite. Ce dernier devait ensuite les emmener au dessus d'une planète susceptible d'être "dépeuplée" par les Vanirs.<p>

_"Jumper 1 à Atlantis, à la prochaine ! " _grésilla la voix du Colonel alors que la navette s'élevait de plus en plus rapidement dans le ciel.

Le Général O'neill s'approcha et demanda à ce qu'on enclenche la communication.

- Bonne chance à vous, leur adressa-t-il dans la pure tradition des équipes SG.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A suivre...<em>**

**_Des revieuws pour commenter ?_**

**_Prochainement_****_ : la mission d'infiltration va-t-elle bien se dérouler ? Todd s'habituera-t-il à sa nouvelle condition de vie ? Mais bon sang, que va-t-il se passer ?_**

* * *

><p>(1) : <em>Instinct,<em> SGA : 2x07.

(2) : _The Ark of Truth_, SG1.

(3) : _Gauntlet, _SGU : 2x20, à bord du vaisseau Ancien, afin d'échapper à leurs ennemis, l'équipage va se placer en stase pendant trois ans pour voyager vers une autre galaxie sans doute moins dangereuse.

(4) : Scientifique du SGC relevant plus de la catastrophe humaine ambulante.

(5) : Néologisme purement O'neillien.


	5. Chapter 5

**Boomwortels : Chapitre 5**

* * *

><p><strong>Gwenetsi<strong>** : Merci, merci, merciiiiiiii ! Qu'est-ce que des reviews comme la tienne je rêve d'en avoir souvent !**

**Belmene**** : haha ! Ravie de te tenir en halène !**

**diama56**** : J'ai décidé de te faire plaisir, mais il va falloir un peu patienter…**

**cocochaton : Merci ! Voici dons la suite !**

**Bonne lecture à tous, bises à ma béta,**

**M.**

* * *

><p>Le jumper dérivait dans l'espace au gré des vents solaires, placé en orbite autour d'une planète située au fin fond de la galaxie de Pégase. Cela faisait presque cinq heures que le vaisseau travellers les avait largués à cet endroit, fortement susceptible d'attirer les Vanirs. Les habitants de ce monde avaient été pour la plupart évacués. Certains avaient refusé de partir, ne croyant pas ces gens venus d'ils ne savaient où : la dernière sélection des wraiths s'était passée il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Selon eux, ils ne craignaient rien pour au moins le siècle à venir. Malgré toutes leurs tentatives de persuasion, les deux équipes d'Atlantis et les Travellers s'étaient résignés à les laisser, ne pouvant les obliger à quitter la planète où ils avaient toujours vécu pour un endroit inconnu avec des étrangers.<p>

- Vous savez, dit Rodney, un air de vague à l'âme sur le visage, mon plus grand souhait actuellement serait d'avoir un champ.

- Je ne vous savais pas l'âme champêtre McKay, se moqua gentiment Lorne.

- Oui, un champ et pouvoir y faire pousser des dizaines et des centaines d'E2PZ ! Et je n'aurais plus à me préoccuper à chercher comment recharger ses FOUTUS- ENGINS-DE-MALHEUR ! gémit-il avec férocité et hargne ses derniers mots.

Le silence régna durant quelques instants alors que le physicien se calmait un peu. Les hommes de SGA-2 échangèrent quelques rires dissimulés. Pour eux, le scientifique de l'autre équipe avait toujours été un hurluberlu grognon et imbu de sa personne qu'il fallait aller sauver toutes les semaines après que SGA-1 se soit mise dans le pétrin.

- Vous travaillez bien dessus avec Zelenka et le docteur Carter c'est ça ? demanda Sheppard depuis l'avant de la navette.

Assis au poste de pilotage qu'il partageait avec Ronon, il s'était laissé aller et avait passé près de deux heures à enseigner au Satédien l'art des jeux vidéo sur sa vieille Gameboy. Depuis, son ami n'en avait pas décollé et Sheppard avait pleinement pu profiter de sa PSP (1) emportée en douce.

- Le _docteur Carter_ ! se lamenta Rodney. Bon sang, mais comment cette femme peut-elle avoir autant de bonnes idées en aussi peu de temps ?

- Peut-être parce que c'est justement une femme, dit soudainement Larryn avec un sourire sensuel, qui était restée silencieuse depuis plusieurs heures, assise en face du scientifique.

La voix du Colonel Sheppard coupa court à tout début de guerre civile et intergalactique à l'arrière de la navette.

- Nous avons de la compagnie !

Au-devant d'eux, une fenêtre d'hyperespace s'ouvrit et un vaisseau vanir en émergea. Quelques secondes plus tard, un rayon lumineux sortit du dessous de l'engin et vint scanner la surface de la planète.

- On y va, annonça John. Mode furtif enclenché, évitez de respirer trop fort, adressa-t-il à son équipage.

Le jumper s'approcha en douceur du croiseur, amorçant un angle d'approche serré, par en dessous de l'appareil, afin d'y trouver un endroit par lequel entrer sans se faire remarquer.

- N'oubliez pas les clichés Sheppard ! murmura Rodney.

- Oui oui, c'est bon, je mitraille, lui répondit le pilote sur le même ton en actionnant un appareil de prise de vues.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils chuchotent en fait ? demanda Larryn d'une voix normale.

Tout le monde l'ignora, les yeux fixés sur le pare-brise de la navette, alors qu'ils longeaient les parois du vaisseau ennemi.

- Par là, il y a l'air d'avoir une sorte de sas.

Le rayon qui scannait la planète semblait sortir d'une ouverture suffisamment large pour la petite navette lantienne. Lorsque la lueur s'arrêta d'émettre, Sheppard engagea le jumper dans cet étroit passage avant qu'il ne se referme.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un large hangar vide. John stabilisa le vaisseau en hauteur.

- Et maintenant on fait quoi ? demanda Ronon qui se pencha vers lui.

- Les capteurs indiquent que la pesanteur a été rétablie et que l'atmosphère est respirable, indiqua le Colonel en lisant rapidement les instructions que son tableau de bord affichait.

Au même instant, un rayonnement lumineux similaire à celui qui avait balayé la planète réapparut et une centaine de personnes se matérialisa en dessous d'eux. Tous paraissaient déboussolés, craintifs. Ils observaient leur nouvel environnement, affolés.

- Tout ces gens, murmura Teyla consternée.

- Ce sont ceux qui ont refusé d'évacuer lorsque nous leur avons dit ce qu'ils risquaient, dit gravement Sheppard

McKay passa à l'avant de la navette et pointa du doigt un énorme assemblage situé sur le plafond du hangar, ignorant leur apitoiement sur le devenir de la population.

- On dirait un téléporteur wraith. Le truc qui leur permet de récolter des gens(2). Mais en beaucoup, beaucoup plus gros.

En bas, une dizaine de hautes silhouettes en combinaison rouge sombre que les Atlantes avaient déjà vues entrèrent dans le hangar et commencèrent à séparer les individus, femmes et adolescents d'un côté, hommes de l'autre. Les plus jeunes enfants furent arrachés des bras de leurs mères, malgré les cris et les pleurs de ces dernières, puis emmenés hors de la pièce. Les gardes finirent par tirer dans le tas lorsque les humains tentèrent de se révolter. Plusieurs hommes s'effondrèrent, touchés par les rayons incapacitants jaunes, ce qui calma aussitôt la foule.

- Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour les aider ? demanda Teyla, scandalisée de devoir rester assise en sécurité dans le jumper alors que d'autres se faisaient malmener devant ses yeux.

- Nous sommes là pour observer, répondit sombrement John. Et tactiquement nous sommes inférieurs. On ne peut pas se permettre de foncer tête baissée sans stratégie.

Ils ne purent que regarder, impuissants, les différents groupes être emmenés hors du hangar.

- Mais ça ne couterait rien d'aller jeter un petit coup d'œil non ? proposa Larryn, une main sur l'épaule de Teyla pour la réconforter, regardant Sheppard. Nous sommes là pour récolter des informations sur les Vanirs. Faire un tour dans leur vaisseau pourrait nous en apprendre plus et nous pourrions sauver d'autres peuples dans le futur.

John soupira alors que tout le monde attendait son avis. Il se retourna vers la console de la navette et activa une commande. L'écran se brouilla quelques secondes puis un message rouge apparu.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? questionna McKay.

- J'essaie de voir s'il y a beaucoup de monde, du genre Vanir, qui se baladerait dans le coin, mais visiblement les détecteurs de signes vitaux ne veulent pas fonctionner, grogna-t-il en actualisant plusieurs fois sa commande.

L'écran affichait toujours les mêmes caractères anciens.

- Poussez-vous, ordonna Rodney et passant devant, sa tablette en main, prêt à la relier au tableau de bord.

- Qu'est-ce que ça raconte ? s'intéressa Larryn qui ne savait pas lire l'écriture Ancienne.

- En gros, traduisit John, que les détecteurs sont hors-service.

McKay fit glisser ses doigts sur l'écran avant de répondre.

- Quelque chose perturbe les capteurs. Attendez. Je vois qu'on détecte des ondes électromagnétiques… La fréquence trouble les détecteurs. Ça pourrait aussi expliquer pourquoi ils sont passés à travers le bouclier de la Cité !

- Vous croyez que ça pourrait toucher l'occulteur du jumper ? interrogea Lorne.

- Non, non non, je ne pense pas, sinon, ça aurait déjà été le cas.

- Parfait, conclu John.

Le Colonel reprit les commandes de la navette et vint la mettre en vol stationnaire à hauteur d'une passerelle du hangar qui désormais vide. Il se leva de son siège et réajusta son oreillette.

- On va donc aller en promenade en aveugle. Lorne, vous et votre équipe gardez le jumper, contact radio toutes les dix minutes. On a vu que les armures vanirs pouvaient résister à nos P90, mais un tir énergétique arrive à les atteindre. Tout le monde prend une arme wraith.

Il vit Ronon faire tournoyer son propre pistolet sur son doigt.

- Ou son blaster…

Il actionna l'ouverture de la porte arrière et vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne en vue.

- Soyez prudents ! leur lança Evan Lorne.

- Comme toujours. répondit Ronon.

- C'est bien ça qui nous inquiète.

SGA-2 les regarda s'éloigner, se demandant dans quel nouveau pétrin l'équipe phare de l'expédition Atlantis allait cette fois-ci encore se fourrer.

Sheppard et son équipe se faufilèrent en douceur contre les cloisons du vaisseau et déambulèrent discrètement dans les couloirs sombres et métalliques. A une intersection, le Colonel allait s'engager à droite lorsque Rodney l'arrêta.

- Attendez !

Ses yeux étaient concentrés sur la tablette qu'il avait emportée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mckay ?

- Le signal de l'onde qui brouille nos capteurs semble être plus intense de se côté, il doit être généré là-bas. Si je peux en apprendre plus dessus je pourrais trouver de quoi le contrer !

John se mordit les lèvres pour réfléchir quelques secondes.

- Ok, Ronon et Teyla vous accompagne. Surveillez-le, qu'il ne fasse pas n'importe quoi, indiqua-t-il aux deux pégasiens. Nous on va explorer par là. Rendez-vous dans vingt minutes ici.

Ils hochèrent la tête et Ronon attrapa le scientifique par le col pour qu'il se dépêche d'avancer, mais surtout pour l'empêcher de continuer à protester qu'il n'avait pas besoin de nounou.

John se retourna vers Larryn qui le regardait, la tête penchée sur le côté, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Sheppard, voyons… Nous deux, tous seuls, dans un vaisseau rempli d'ennemis ?

- Ça vous rappelle de bons souvenirs n'est-ce pas ? (3)

- Hummm, certains plus que d'autres…

Il lui sourit ironiquement et ils reprirent leur route

Ils allaient arriver à un nouveau croisement quand Sheppard leva son poing en l'air ils stoppèrent immédiatement leur progression. Un lourd claquement de pieds se fit entendre par résonnance dans le couloir, se rapprochant d'eux. D'un seul mouvement, ils se collèrent tous les deux à la paroi pour se dissimuler.

Le bruit augmenta à mesure que les personnes approchaient d'eux. Au bout de quelques secondes, quatre Vanirs passèrent devant leur position sans les voir, escortant un humain. L'homme paraissait amoindrit, replié sur lui-même, les yeux hagards et le teint maladif.

Le petit groupe allait disparaitre du champ de vision des deux humains lorsque l'un des gardes en combinaison s'arrêta soudainement. Il se retourna vers eux.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sheppard pour ouvrir le feu. Son tir incapacitant alla directement toucher le torse du Vanir. Larryn l'imita immédiatement sur les autres, les neutralisant facilement avant qu'ils ne puissent riposter. L'humain se tenait toujours au milieu de ses gardes évanouis, comme si son esprit était toujours ailleurs.

- Tout va bien ? demanda John à l'homme qu'ils venaient de secourir alors qu'il retirait les armes des Vanirs à terre.

Pour seule réponde, celui-ci leva son bras en pointant un pistolet paralysant et tira sans la moindre hésitation sur eux, ne leur donnant pas la moindre de chance de se ressaisir avant d'aussi se faire toucher. Ils s'effondrèrent au sol, inconscients.

* * *

><p>Quelque part sur Atlantis, Samantha Carter releva une de ses mèches de cheveux venue se mettre devant ses yeux et la coinça derrière son oreille. Elle fit tournoyer son stylet entre ses doigts, les yeux fixés sur sa tablette.<p>

- Hey Sam !

La scientifique releva la tête de ses calculs et se tourna vers la personne qui venait d'entrer d'un pas guilleret dans son laboratoire.

- Vala ! Je vois que tout va bien avec votre nouveau petit ami.

L'ancienne pirate sourit de plus belle avant de faire des "gouzi-gouzi" à Torren qu'elle refusait de lâcher depuis que Teyla le lui avait confié. Le petit, content de ce traitement babilla joyeusement, coinçant de longues boucles brunes de Vala dans son poing et tenta de les porter à sa bouche.

- Il est vraiment trop mignon vous ne trouvez pas ? dit-elle en récupérant in-extrémis ses cheveux.

Samantha acquiesça mais ne dit rien. Depuis Adria(4), elle savait que l'instinct maternel s'était développé chez l'ancienne pirate, mais Vala n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le mettre en pratique avec un bébé. Pouvoir s'occuper du petit garçon semblait l'éveiller et la responsabiliser un peu.

- Vous pensez que je peux demander le même à Daniel ?

Enfin presque. Samantha fit une grimace pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée.

- Sur quoi travaillez-vous ? s'intéressa Vala.

- Toujours le problème de rechargement de l'E2PZ. Je jette un œil aussi au bouclier de la Cité et sur d'autres recherches que McKay avait commencé.

- Et tout ça c'est quoi ?

Elle lui désigna une dizaine de tasses alignées sur une table d'expérience.

- Ho, je fais des expériences. répondit la scientifique dans le vague.

Vala s'approcha avec suspicion de la table et jeta un coup d'œil dans la porcelaine.

- Des expériences avec des… sachet de thé ?

- Je ne sais pas lequel me conviendrait le mieux, alors que je les essaie tous.

La brune se retourna vers elle, surprise.

- Du thé ? insista-t-elle, choquée.

- Je me sens pas très bien en ce moment, je dors très mal, alors j'ai arrêté de le café, justifia Samantha. De toute manière je ne supportais plus l'odeur. Mais il me faut un substitut, sinon je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur mon travail.

- C'est vrais que vous avez une petite mine.

Son amie prit une tasse au hasard et la porta à ses lèvres pour gouter.

- Beurk, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? s'écria Vala.

- Camomille. C'est une infusion, ça se boit le soir avant de se coucher.

Vala reposa la tasse parmi les autres et les regarda comme si chacune était une source potentielle d'empoisonnement.

- Vous ne croyez pas que ce serait mieux de passer à l'infirmerie ? demanda-t-elle en éloignant le bambin dans ses bras de ces choses dangereuses.

- Je vais y aller, assura Samantha en se remettant sur ses calculs.

Vala plissa les yeux et tapota du bout de ses doigts la table.

- Je vais VRAIMENT y aller ! se défendit le docteur face à son accusation muette.

- Et pourquoi pas maintenant, qu'en pensez-vous?

* * *

><p>John reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Une violente migraine l'assaillit lorsqu'il voulut se relever. Une main sur la poitrine le repoussa pour l'obliger à rester allongé sur le sol. Ses yeux virent des petites étoiles lumineuses lorsqu'il les ouvrit faiblement.<p>

- Doucement Sheppard, vous vous être cogné la tête quand vous avez été paralysé, lui dit lentement Larryn, penchée au dessus de lui, un peu inquiète.

Elle se retourna vers le reste de l'équipe pour leur dire qu'il s'en sortirait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? demanda Sheppard à Larryn.

- Eux aussi se sont fait repérer, dit-elle comme simple explication.

Le Colonel porta une main à son crâne et sentit une bien belle bosse vers l'arrière. Il se rappelait seulement de la lueur jaune du tir incapacitant venir vers lui. Son corps s'était certainement affalé de manière à ce que ça tête rencontre le sol violemment, l'assommant en plus. Il regarda vaguement autour de lui, observant ses compagnons et la pièce où ils se trouvaient.

La petite cellule était dénudée de tout mobilier, en alliage métallique du sol au plafond, avec de simples bandes lumineuses sur les murs pour l'éclairer. Elle lui parut hermétique.

- McKay une idée pour nous sortir de là ? demanda Ronon en faisant courir ses doigts le long des parois pour trouver une quelconque faille.

- Aucune serrure, aucun panneau de contrôle, même pas une grille d'aération ou d'interrupteur pour la lumière, nada, énuméra le scientifique en regardant autour d'eux. Mon génie ne pourra pas s'exercer pour nous sauver la vie aujourd'hui.

- L'équipe du major Lorne va bien s'apercevoir que quelque chose ne va pas pour nous, dit posément Teyla pour garder un esprit positif.

- Moué. S'ils ne se font pas aussi chopper. A la limite c'était plus facile de s'échapper d'un vaisseau Ruche, bougonna Rodney.

A ses mots, dans l'une des cloisons, une porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir un wraith dans son encadrement.

- Ça alors, s'exclama le physicien. Si je dis "Dédale", vous croyez que Caldwell va aussi apparaitre par enchantement ?

Ses coéquipiers lui lancèrent un regard blasé avant qu'ils ne reportent leur attention sur le nouvel arrivant.

Sa peau verdâtre presque translucide, le wraith ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme. Maigre, il portait une tunique grise en tissu grossier qui contrastait vis-à-vis des longs manteaux de cuir que revêtaient habituellement ses congénères. Ses longs cheveux blancs tirés en arrière accentuaient les traits osseux de son visage et faisaient ressortir ses yeux dorés maladifs. Sur sa tempe dégagée, un petit appareil était fiché dans sa peau, semblable à celui que Rodney avait pu voir sur le seul vanir qu'il avait rencontré(5).

- Suivez-moi, ordonna la créature d'une voix sifflante.

Larryn aida Sheppard à se remettre sur pieds et ils sortirent un à un, sous la menace des armes d'autres gardes vanirs en combinaison présents. Le Wraith désigna John.

- Emmenez celui-là au laboratoire, les autres en confinement avec les humains.

Le Colonel sentit la lourde poigne d'un vanir s'abattre sur son épaule et il fut entraîné dans un couloir différents de ses compagnons.

* * *

><p>Samantha Carter avait finalement cédé aux lourdes insistances de Vala pour qu'elle aille voir rapidement un médecin. C'est un peu en trainant les pieds qu'elle entra dans l'infirmerie. Pour une fois, elle trouva l'endroit calme et silencieux, sans doute dû au fait qu'aucune équipe n'était partie en exploration, que les deux seules sorties devaient être en pleine infiltration et, surtout, que le seul hypocondriaque de la Cité, nommé Rodney McKay, était de sortie avec eux. Carter s'avança vers le seul lit occupé de la pièce en inclinant légèrement la tête pour saluer le soldat en faction. Todd l'observait silencieusement depuis son entrée et ne lui adressa la parole que lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur.<p>

- Colonel Carter, dit-il de sa voix profonde.

- Tood, comment vous sentez vous ? demanda-t-elle en ignorant délibérément l'utilisation de son ancien grade.

- J'ai toujours envie d'aspirer la misérable force vitale de tout humain qui s'approcherait de moi.

Samantha marqua un temps d'arrêt, tout de même un peu inquiète. Le Wraith eut une sorte de rire.

- Néanmoins, ce ne serait pas pour étancher ma faim, poursuivit-il sarcastiquement.

- Vous savez, ça ne rassure pas tellement ce que vous dites.

Mais Todd ne l'écoutait plus, la fixant d'une lueur si observatrice qu'elle se sentit embarrassée. Il huma l'air, quelque chose le contrariant visiblement.

- Vous sentez bizarrement.

Elle retient un rire à ses paroles.

- Et bien, oui certainement, j'ai manipulé des produits chimiques ce matin. Et j'ai fait du café pour au moins la moitié de la Cité. Et du thé.

- Non, c'est autre chose. Une odeur particulière qui vient de vous.

Le docteur Carter le regarda de plus en plus septique, se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Samantha ?

L'arrivée du docteur Keller la fit sursauter et interrompit le moment de silence.

- Jennifer, bonjour.

- Bonjour, sourit le médecin. Todd, tout va bien ?

Elle se dirigea vers lui afin de vérifier que ses constantes étaient correctes et contrôler son état. Le Wraith, qui avait repris un air impassible en fixant le plafond, répondit dans un léger grondement.

- Mon système digestif est en fonction et il produit des sensations désagréables, comme si quelque chose se promenait dans mon ventre.

- Ho c'est tout à fait normal. Le processus de digestion de la nourriture peut prendre jusqu'à 7h. Mais d'ici là on vous aura apporté un autre repas. Vous sentez vos forces revenir ?

- Partiellement.

- Parfait ! Samantha ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? demanda Keller en se retournant vers elle pendant qu'elle rangeait son stylo dans la poche de sa blouse médicale.

L'astrophysicienne lui sourit et hocha la tête. Jennifer lui proposa de passer dans don bureau.

- Au revoir, adressa Carter à Todd.

Mais celui-ci ne se préoccupait déjà plus d'elle.

- En quoi puis-je vous aider ? demanda la doctoresse en refermant la porte derrière son amie.

- Je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme en ce moment. Ça va faire quelques jours. J'ai du attraper un truc qui trainait…

- J'espère pour vous que ce n'est pas la grippe pégasienne(6), lui dit Jennifer en attrapant son dossier médical dans l'immense armoire au fond de la pièce. Je vois que vous ne l'avez pas encore eu. Vomissements, fièvre, fatigue ?

- Oui, finit par avouer le docteur en astrophysique.

- Bon, on va faire un check-up complet pour vérifier. Mais en attendant les résultats, je ne peux vous conseiller que du repos.

Samantha hocha la tête, bien qu'incertaine de pouvoir se tenir à ce traitement préventif.

* * *

><p>La pièce où John fut conduit lui donna immédiatement la chair de poule dés qu'il fit un pas dedans. Il crut un instant entrer dans une morgue. Plusieurs tables occupaient l'espace et sur l'une d'elle était allongée une silhouette dont seule la tête n'était pas recouverte par un drap blanc. Ce devait être une femme car John pu voir sa longue chevelure brune, son visage étant tourné vers l'autre côté de la pièce.<p>

Sans ménagement, il fut poussé vers l'une des tables où on l'obligea à monter dessus. Maintenu allongé par l'un des Vanirs, il ne put rien faire pendant que l'autre l'immobilisait en l'attachant avec des fixations. Sa tête fut maintenue par des sangles et il fixa au dessus de lui, accroché au plafond, des bras articulés et d'autres outils dont il ignorait l'utilisation, mais qui en rien ne pouvait réellement le rassurer.

Une autre personne fit son entrée et les deux Vanirs en combinaisons se tournèrent vers lui. John reconnut du coin de l'œil l'humain qui les avait paralysés dans le couloir. Manifestement son air hagard avait totalement disparu et il le regardait avec une lueur malsaine de convoitise qui fit frissonner le Colonel. Où alors était-ce le froid de la table

Il s'avança vers lui d'un pas lent et le regarda droit au fond des yeux.

- Vous qui possédez un génome si particulier, peut-être allez vous apporter une solution à nos problèmes.

Il se recula et porta sa main à sa tempe sur un petit appareil. Sheppard, immobilisé, ne put que regarder avec une certaine angoisse l'appareillage au dessus de lui se mettre en route, l'appréhension crispant tous les muscles de son corps.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A suivre…<em>**

**_Sheppard et son équipe s'en sortiront-ils indemnes ?_**

**_ Bon c'est pas tout, mais j'irais bien me prendre un petit thé…_**

* * *

><p>(1) : Je ne fais aucune publicité pour l'utilisation de ces noms de console de jeux.<p>

(2) : McKay connait bien ce genre de technologie qui sert aux wraiths de moyen de récolte. _A corps perdu_, SGA : 2x04.

(3) : John et Larryn n'ont pas arrêté de jouer au chat et à la souris lors de leur rencontre… Ils se sont même embrassés, avant que Larryn ne vole l'arme de John et le paralyse avec. _Travelers_, SGA : 4x05.

(4) : Adria était la fille de Vala, SG1 : toute la saison 10.

(5) : _La tribu perdue_, SGA : 5x11.

(6) : maladie infantile de la galaxie de Pégase. Une fois attrapée, le malade est immunisé (comme la varicelle). Semblable à une grosse grippe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Boomwortels : Chapitre 6**

* * *

><p><strong>Joyeux Noël !<strong>

**Belmene : et oui, la voilà. Est-ce que ça valait le coup d'attendre?**

**diama56 : "intrigante et pleine de complots" ? Et encore, tu ne connais pas tous les rebondissements ! **

**Gwenetsi : Merci pour ta super review qui fait bien rire, ça c'est du commentaire ! (un effet de l'AIPM sans doute.)**

**sheppard 26 : Merci ! **

**cocochaton : Tu as demandé la suite… la voici ! Je suis contente que ça t'amuse, j'espère que ça va continuer sur cette lancée !**

**Attention !**

**Avis à tous les lecteurs atteint d'AIPM (_Attente Insupportable et Pulsions Meurtrières_), vos symptômes risquent de s'aggraver si vous commencez la lecture de cette fic. **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**M.**

* * *

><p>Un bras articulé vint se placer à côté de sa tête et Sheppard sentit plus qu'il ne vit une fine aiguille venir se ficher dans son cou. Un sentiment de panique commença à l'envahir alors qu'il forçait sur ses liens pour tenter de se libérer. Mais il était trop bien attaché et ne pouvait pas faire le moindre mouvement.<p>

- Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

L'homme ne répondit pas, pianotant sur une console non loin de là. Un écran holographique apparu devant lui et d'étranges symboles s'y inscrivirent.

- Vous savez, mon génome _si_ _particulier_, blablabla et blablabla, on me l'a déjà dit souvent. Mais ça n'a jamais rien apporté de très concret.

Aucune réponse. Sheppard se sentit obligé de faire la conversation. Déjà pour combler le lourd silence, mais aussi pour se déstresser.

- Bon, sinon, vous faites quoi chez les Vanirs ? Interrogatoires, tortures, tests sur cobayes humains ? Ça vous plait de faire tout ce sale boulot pour les Vanirs ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont fait pour que vous acceptiez ? Un lavage de cerveau ?

Son interlocuteur finit par se détourner de l'écran et eut un rictus en s'approchant de lui.

- C'est fascinant comment votre espèce peut-être bavarde lorsque l'un d'entre vous se retrouve dans cette situation. Cependant, vous être bien le premier qui ne geint pas de peur, ou même ne hurle.

- Ha. Vous m'en voyez ravi. Au fait, je m'appelle John. Et vous ?

- Mon nom ne vous apportera rien. De plus, je n'ai que faire du vôtre. Lorsque j'aurais eu suffisamment de renseignements sur vous et le gène lantien que vous possédez, vous cesserez d'exister. Tout comme nous venons de le faire avec les autres humains que nous avons ramassés sur cette planète, votre conscience sera détruite.

Les mâchoires de John se contractèrent, son esprit tournant à mille à l'heure pour essayer de trouver une solution pour s'échapper de cet enfer.

- Ça ne vous fait strictement rien de tuer toutes ces personnes ?

Nouveau rictus. L'aiguille plantée dans le cou de John se retira et un autre bras métallique sortit d'au-dessus de lui et vint passer lentement sur toute la surface de son corps, comme s'il le scannait.

- Pourquoi me soucierais-je d'eux ? La capacité de réflexion humaine est tellement étroite. Fort heureusement, vous pouvez nous être bien utile. Vos enveloppes corporelles sont bien plus résistantes que celles de notre espèce.

- Que… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

L'homme retourna vers sa console de commande métallique.

- Ce… corps, dit-il avec un certain dégout malgré son visage figé, n'est qu'un substitut. Mon esprit y a été transféré puisque mon précédent organisme arrivait au terme de son fonctionnement. Cependant, même s'il présente de nombreux avantages, l'humain a malheureusement un défaut : la capacité neuronale de votre cortex cérébrale est limitée et une suractivité l'endommage irrémédiablement. C'est ce qui fait toute l'infériorité de votre espère. Dans quelques jours, je serais dans l'obligation de changer à nouveau de corps. Fort heureusement, nous disposons pour le moment de suffisamment d'humains pour y transférer nos consciences. Le temps de trouver une solution afin construire des enveloppes corporelles plus viables et adaptées à nos besoins. Peut-être prendrais-je le vôtre afin de faire quelques expériences avec.

John resta abasourdi quelques minutes. L'homme en face de lui n'était en rien humain et ces attentions à son égard ne le rassuraient aucunement. Cependant, il profita du fait que son interlocuteur soit beaucoup plus bavard pour en apprendre plus. De toute manière, il allait le "tuer", qu'est-ce que cela changerait s'il lui racontait ou pas ses plans ?

- Sans vouloir être égoïste, vous êtes sur d'avoir vraiment besoin de moi pour ça ?

- Les marqueurs génétiques lantiens présents dans votre ADN nous permettraient l'utilisation de technologies que se refusent toujours à nous. Trouver ce gène nous sera d'une grande utilité, nous pourrons l'implanter dans nos embryons.

- Vos embryons ? Vous allez avoir des bébés ? Je vous rappelle que techniquement, vous ne pouvez pas vous reproduire.

- Les matrices de conception qu'utilisent les Wraiths sont parfaites pour permettre le développement des corps que nous voulons, expliqua le Vanir sans le regarder. Les gamètes humains peuvent contenir le support génétique que nous souhaitons, notamment ce gène particulier des Lantiens. C'est aussi pour cela que nous avons besoin d'humains mâles et femelles. Une fois le corps terminé notre conscience pourra y être téléchargée.

Le Colonel déglutit difficilement, son imagination travaillant à lui montrer des images d'hybrides humains/wraiths/vanirs.

- Vous savez, il y a un tas d'autres solutions moins embêtantes pour les autres espèces que la vôtre. Je ne sais pas… Vous auriez pu tenter l'Ascension ! Il parait que c'est super d'être un Être supérieur.

- Accéder à ce plan d'existence ne nous permettrait pas d'accéder à ce que nous désirons réellement.

- Ha bon ? J'avais entendu dire que ça donnait de grands pouvoir et toute la connaissance de l'Univers… Ça ne vous suffit pas ?

- Vous, petit humain insignifiant, vous ignorez tout de ce qu'est vraiment l'Univers et tout ce qu'il y a au-delà. Il a tellement plus que de faire ce que vous nommez Ascension. Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer avec votre esprit limité la valeur du savoir de l'_Arbre des Origines_.

* * *

><p>Le docteur Daniel Jackson tâtonna à côté de lui pour mettre la main sur le stylo qu'il était censé avoir posé, son regard ne lâchant pas les caractères Anciens qui s'affichaient sur l'écran de la console du laboratoire.<p>

- Mais qu'est-ce que… murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Attendre l'autorisation de Woolsey pour avoir accès à cette pièce lui fut difficile. Mais les découvertes qu'il avait faites avec ses différents assistants valaient le coup de ces quelques minutes d'impatience chronique. Jusqu'à présents les chercheurs avaient eu très peu d'informations sur la période d'avant la guerre Anciens/Wraith, il y a plus de 10 000 ans. Fasciné par ce qu'il pouvait lire, il ne remarqua pas une fine silhouette se glisser prés de lui.

- Coucou ! fit vivement une voix à ses côtés, le faisant brusquement sursauter.

- Vala ! souffla-t-il, la main sur le cœur. Ça ne va pas la tête ?

- Allons mon Daniel, ne me faites pas croire que vous êtes cardiaque, vous avez survécu à bien pire.

- Que vous je ne crois pas.

L'ancienne pirate croisa les bras et le fusilla du regard tandis que l'archéologue remontait la monture de ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez.

- Votre compagnon de jeu n'est plus avec vous ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers la console lantienne.

- Ha oui, Torren. J'ai du le rendre à son père, apparemment il fallait qu'il dorme. Il est tellement adorable !

- Humhum, approuva vaguement Jackson.

L'homme ne l'écoutait absolument plus, totalement plongé de nouveau dans ses textes Anciens. Il en ressortit de nouveau brutalement lorsque Vala le pinça au bras.

- Hey !

- Danny, j'ai fait l'effort de traverser la moitié de la Cité pour venir vous voir, vous pourriez au moins me prêter un peu d'attention et vous occuper de moi !

Il bougonna.

- La moitié de la Cité… vous avez pris un transporteur.

- Ce n'est pas le moyen qui compte, c'est la distance.

Soupir affligé. Daniel prit un sourire suffisamment large pour cacher qu'il était ironique.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous satisfaire Vala ?

- Hooo, beaucoup de chose… Vous lisez quoi ?

Il la regarda, un peu surpris qu'elle s'intéresse à son travail.

- Et bien, je l'ignore encore. Il semblerait que ce soit des recherches sur les origines de l'Univers, mais il y a un fichier crypté avec des codes d'accès compliqués, des énigmes et d'autres phrases encodés…

- Je vois le genre. L'habituel Ancien. Je peux vous aider ? Vous vous rappelez que je suis super forte en énigme !

Rayonnante et joyeuse elle s'était précipitée sur la console que consultait Daniel, mais il lui attrapa les mains avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre.

- Vous ne touchez à RIEN !

Vala soupira et pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Daniel, vous m'avez fait venir sur Atlantis comme assistante, mais vous ne me laissez même pas voir sur quoi vous travaillez. Je m'ennuie à mourir, je veux seulement m'occuper et me rendre utile en vous aidant.

Amadoué par son discours, Daniel finir par abdiquer.

- D'accord, MAIS avant de faire quoi que ce soit, vous me demandez la permission.

Vala fronça le nez, agacée qu'il continue à la traiter comme une gamine.

- D'accord. Vous me rendez mes mains maintenant ?

Gêné, l'archéologue la relâcha et se détourna pour cacher le léger rougissement de ses joues.

- Bon, on s'y met ?

* * *

><p>Teyla aida tant bien que mal Rodney à réajuster le bras de Ronon sur son épaule. Pressés par les armes des gardes Vanirs pointées sur eux, ils reprirent leur route forcée dans les couloirs sobres et métalliques. Le Satédien avait émis un peu plus tôt quelques réticences à suivre les directives qu'on leur avait imposées, ce qui lui avait valu des tirs paralysants pour le raisonner. Depuis ce moment là, McKay ne cessait de le maudire, obligé avec Teyla et Larryn de se relayer pour le traîner jusqu'à leur prochaine cellule.<p>

Le petit groupe formé des quatre humains, du wraith en tête et de deux vanirs à l'arrière, arriva à l'intersection de deux couloirs. Des silhouettes apparurent soudainement devant eux, braquant des armes dans leur direction. Les deux femmes eurent le réflexe de plaquer un Rodney tétanisé et un Ronon inconscient au sol alors qu'une rafale de rayons énergétiques passa juste au dessus de leur tête. Leur escorte s'effondra et elles purent enfin relever les yeux quand les tirs s'arrêtèrent.

Lorne et deux de ses hommes apparurent devant eux.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Evan.

- Major ? s'exclama Teyla étonnée.

Le militaire en rigola presque. Il aida l'Athosienne à se remettre sur pieds.

- Surpris de nous voir?

- Pas qu'un peu oui ! s'écria Rodney en se relevant, mi-hystérique, mi-colérique. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- On s'ennuyait alors on est parti se faire une petite balade, rétorqua un des militaires de SGA-2 qui se penchait pour ramasser le corps massif de Ronon, toujours inconscient au sol.

- Foss… gronda d'avertissement Lorne pour rappeler à l'ordre le jeune lieutenant nouveau dans son équipe. Ça faisait une heure qu'on avait plus de nouvelles. Vous connaissant, on s'est dit que vous auriez besoin d'un peu d'aide, non?

Teyla acquiesça, Rodney se renfrogna et Larryn haussa les sourcils, interrogative.

- Où est le Colonel ? demanda Lorne en le cherchant du regard. Laissez-moi deviner, il a été choisit pour qu'ils puissent faire des expériences sur lui…

- Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? râla Rodney. Qu'une fois pour changer ce soit moi ? Trop tard, mon tour est déjà passé !

SGA-2 soupira, affligée.

- Je peux aller le chercher, proposa Larryn. Il y a peu de gardes, les Vanirs ne semblent pas s'attendre à ce que des humains puissent s'échapper. Il vaut mieux y aller en petits groupes, pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

- Ok, approuva rapidement le Major. Foss, vous allez avec elle, on se retrouve au Jumper.

* * *

><p>Le Général O'neill remonta nonchalamment la fermeture éclaire de sa veste grise et rouge, se disant que les uniformes d'Atlantis étaient décidément plus confortable que son costume d'apparat, nettement moins protocolaire, et un peu plus classe que les treillis qu'il portait du temps de SG-1. Il fourra ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et déambula dans les couloirs avant de se rappeler que l'heure de contact avec la Terre approchait et qu'il fallait qu'il se rende en salle de la porte pour transmettre son rapport. Il hâta sa démarche et y arriva au même instant où Woolsey sortait de leur bureau.<p>

- Richard, le salua-t-il.

- Jack, répondit celui-ci.

- Alors, on tente l'expérience ? questionna le Général en se frottant les mains.

Ils prirent tous les deux place à côté des techniciens, en face d'un écran de communication et d'un ordinateur. Woolsey tapota son oreillette pour contacter Zelenka.

- Docteur, où en êtes-vous ?

_" J'ai terminé de raccorder les cinq générateurs à naquada dernière génération en parallèle. Nous allons brancher le système de la porte dessus dans quelques secondes, il vient d'être déconnecté de l'alimentation des E2PZ(1). D'après nos calculs, vérifiés par McKay si ça vous rassure, nous pouvons disposer d'approximativement 10 minutes de communication avant que les générateurs ne s'essoufflent."_ lui répondit le Tchèque. _" C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller maintenant."_

- Amélia, demanda le diplomate en se tournant vers elle. Composez la Terre s'il vous plaît.

La technicienne s'exécuta et l'anneau commença à enclencher les huit chevrons. Le vortex se forma correctement et la communication fut établie.

- Hank ! Ça va ? Comment se porte notre bonne vieille Terre ? s'exclama Jack par écrans interposés lorsque le visage de son ami apparu, ne laissant pas le temps à Richard d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

- Bonjour Atlantis ! Pas au meilleur de sa forme malheureusement Jack, répondit le Général en charge du SGC, les traits tirés, visiblement très fatigués. L'annonce de l'existence du projet Stargate a créé une sacrée pagaille. Heureusement que l'ONU avait plutôt bien planifié son coup pour rassurer la population et limiter les débordements. Mais il y a toujours quelques bandes d'illuminés pour se promener sur les toits avec des pancartes de bienvenue(2). Les documentaires explicatifs du docteur Jackson font fureur. Son livre est en rupture de stock et ses vidéos(3) ont été téléchargées des milliards de fois. On me dit même que l'Air Force n'a jamais eu autant de demandes d'engagement depuis sa création.

- Beaucoup d'appelés, peu d'élus, déclara platement Woolsey.

- Tout va bien alors ? résuma Jack.

Le visage de Landry se referma, sombre.

- Pas tellement. Il semblerait que les noms des militaires et des scientifiques travaillant sur le projet ont été révélés. On ignore encore comment cela c'est produit. En attendant, ils ont tous décidé de rester à la base ainsi que leur famille pour que leur protection soit assurée. Vous avez vraiment de la chance d'être loin de tout ça, tranquillement au fin fond d'une autre galaxie.

O'neill et Woolsey s'entre-regardèrent un instant.

- Tranquille ne serait pas vraiment le mot que l'on pourrait utiliser.

- Nos rapports sont en train de se transférer, déclara Richard

- Oui nous les recevons, confirma le Général du SGC. Vous avez des problèmes avec les wraiths ?

- Ho si ce n'était que ça ! Juste une nouvelle menace pour l'Humanité, encore et toujours…

* * *

><p>John souffla. L'homme était partit, satisfait des tests qu'il avait effectué sur le terrien. Le Colonel supposait qu'on allait probablement venir le chercher et à priori, soit le balancer dans l'espace, soit retirer son esprit de son corps pour l'utiliser par la suite… Rien de bien réjouissant dans ces alternatives. L'attente devenait légèrement angoissante d'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, faire le moindre geste. Un grincement lui indiqua que la porte s'ouvrait, et du coin de l'œil, il vit deux vanirs en combinaison s'approcher de lui. En fermant les yeux, il pesta intérieurement contre son boulot qui le fourrait toujours dans ce genre de situation et contre un quelconque Dieu, s'il en existait un, qui faisait exprès pour que le sort s'acharne sur lui. Sheppard se demanda comment il allait pouvoir s'en sortir cette fois-ci.<p>

Un bruit sourd d'un corps chutant par terre répondit à sa question. Il rouvrit les paupières et aperçu une masse de cheveux blonds et bouclés au dessus de lui.

- En train de faire un petit somme Colonel ? lui demanda Larryn.

- Vous me connaissez, toujours à roupiller dès que l'occasion se présente.

La Travellers attrapa un couteau qui ressemblait étrangement à un scalpel sur une desserte à côté de lui et commença à entailler ses liens afin de le libérer rapidement.

- Oula, allez-y doucement, je ne veux pas finir manchot ! plaisanta-t-il pour se détendre.

A ces mots, Larryn stoppa tout mouvement et se pencha au dessus de lui, plaçant son visage à quelques millimètres du sien.

- Il faudrait mieux dans votre situation que vous ne remettiez pas mes talents en question.

Tandis qu'elle lui parlait, la femme avait fait courir la lame du couteau le long des vêtements du Colonel, descendant vers le bas de son ventre. John déglutit mais lui adressa un sourire d'approbation. Elle se redressa et le dernier lien qui le retenait à la table fut coupé.

- Y a du monde qui arrive ! aboya le lieutenant Foss depuis la porte, qui était resté en arrière pour les couvrir.

Larryn s'empara de son arme et le rejoignit pour enclencher les hostilités. Elle en lança une autre à John. Mais au lieu de la suivre vers la sortie, il prit la direction opposée.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? s'écria Larryn en tirant à plusieurs reprises dans le couloir pour tenir éloignés les Vanirs qui approchaient.

- On ne peut pas la laisser là ! répondit-il en courant vers la table au fond du laboratoire où reposait la femme.

John s'apprêta à la prendre par l'épaule afin de la secouer pour qu'elle se réveille lorsque son regard capta les traits de son visage. Il fit un bond en arrière, comme électrisé. Une Wraith !

Il n'avait pas pu deviner sa nature, ses longs cheveux noirs l'avaient cachée. Sa peau, translucide et parsemée de tâches sombres, laissait penser qu'elle devait être bien mal en point. La créature avait sans doute dut ressentir sa présence près d'elle, car elle entrouvrit les yeux et ses lèvres abimées formèrent quelques mots aussi légers qu'un souffle. John se rapprocha avec précautions, bien qu'elle soit toujours entravée à la table.

- Aidez-moi, finit-il par entendre dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Sa tête glissa sur le côté, signe qu'elle était retombée dans l'inconscience. Le Colonel resta plusieurs secondes stupéfait. Il ne s'était pas attendu à se retrouver face à cette créature et encore moins qu'elle vienne lui réclamer assistance.

- SHEPPARD ! hurla Larryn pour qu'il se presse, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il mettait autant de temps à venir.

Le Colonel maugréa et attrapa le couteau que la Travellers avait utilisé pour le libérer puis s'attaqua aux liens qui la retenait captive. Il prit soin d'entraver sa main nourricière, ne souhaitant pas avoir de mauvaise surprise si jamais elle venait à se réveiller. Sans plus de cérémonie, il l'attrapa et la fit basculer sur son épaule tel un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre, mais nettement plus léger. De sa main libre il se saisit de son arme et rejoignit Larryn et Foss pour leur prêter main forte.

- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de… ça ? lui demanda avec dégout la jeune femme entre deux tirs.

- Cadeau souvenir pour mes supérieurs.

Le lieutenant Foss tira encore quelques coups avant que le calme ne revienne.

- Je crois qu'il n'y en a plus de danger. On ferait mieux d'y aller avant que d'autres ne rappliquent.

Sheppard approuva d'un signe de tête et tous les trois se levèrent de concert pour avancer méthodiquement dans les couloirs pour rejoindre les autres. Ils progressèrent rapidement mais soudainement Larryn les arrêta.

- Attendez, je crois que j'ai entendu quelque chose.

- Raison de plus pour ne pas s'attarder, rétorqua le lieutenant en vérifiant tout autour d'eux.

John lui fit signe de se taire et les deux hommes la regardèrent coller son oreille contre la paroi métallique.

- Il y a quelque chose derrière.

Sheppard lui désigna un petit boitier accroché au mur un peu plus loin.

- Vous croyez que … ? proposa-t-il.

- Y a qu'une seule manière de le savoir.

Larryn pointa son arme dessus et tira. La chose reçut une décharge et des étincelles en sortirent, prouvant qu'elle avait été endommagée. Sur le mur, des fentes apparurent, se dessinant dans le métal et une porte coulissante s'effaça devant eux, dévoilant une pièce exigüe où s'entassait une dizaine d'enfants en pleurs.

John et Larryn s'entre-regardèrent un millième de seconde avant de se pencher pour les sortir de là.

- Foss, vous ouvrez le chemin jusqu'au Jumper ! Ça m'étonnerait qu'on continue à passer inaperçus très longtemps.

Le petit groupe se dirigea progressivement vers le hangar.

- Aller aller on se dépêche ! cria Sheppard pour qu'ils accélèrent le mouvement, s'emparant d'un bambin pour qu'ils avancent plus vite.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur destination, John fut interpellé par la voix de Teyla et elle apparut, montrant où se dissimulait le Jumper. Une fois tout le monde monté à bord, il activa la fermeture de la porte et se fraya un chemin pour rejoindre le poste de conduite et le mit en route.

- Ravi de vous revoir en entier Colonel, mais une petite question, comment on sort d'ici ? demanda Lorne qui passa à l'avant de la navette pendant que Teyla installait correctement les enfants à l'arrière et que le reste de l'équipe du major sécurisait la Wraith.

- J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir, déclara John en activant l'armement de l'engin.

- Holà une seconde ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous aller faire là ? questionna Rodney, comprenant les prochaines intentions de John. Le hangar est pressurisé, si vous faites sauter les portes, le vide spatial va aspirer tout l'intérieur du vaisseau.

- Les seules personnes encore vivantes que l'on puisse sauver sont toutes ici, lui répondit sombrement le Colonel en lui désignant d'un mouvement de la tête les personnes derrière eux. Le Jumper sera protégé par son bouclier une fois l'occultation coupée.

Sans la moindre hésitation ou scrupule, il désactiva leur camouflage et lança quelques drones qui vinrent frapper les portes du hangar. Celles-ci sautèrent et comme l'avait prédit McKay, la navette et tout ce qui se trouvait dans le vaisseau Vanir fut absorbé au dehors.

* * *

><p>Samantha Carter entra de nouveau dans l'infirmerie et chercha Jennifer du regard. La jeune femme rangeait des flacons sur une étagère tandis que Carson Beckett inventoriait d'autres produits sur un ordinateur à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les infirmières bavardaient entre elles, profitant de ne pas avoir de patients pour le moment. Keller se retourna lorsque la scientifique s'avança vers elle.<p>

- Ha Sam ! Vous avez pu dormir un peu ?

- Vaguement. Pas suffisamment à mon goût. Alors, comment je vais ? demanda-t-elle.

Le docteur se saisit de son dossier et lui sourit franchement.

- Félicitation ! se réjouit-elle. Vous n'avez pas la grippe pégasienne ! Vous n'imaginez pas combien c'est un soulagement pour nous, ajouta Jennifer en montrant l'équipe médicale. Un tiers de la population de la Cité est nouvelle, donc ne l'a pas encore eu. Une telle épidémie plomberait fortement notre moral. Bref. Je n'ai pas encore reçu vos résultats d'analyse sanguine, ça ne devrait plus tarder.

Elles se sourirent et Jennifer lui indiqua un siège pour s'assoir en attendant, pendant qu'elle poursuivait son rangement.

- Alors, commença Samantha sur un ton détaché pour entamer la conversation. Il parait que Rodney et vous, vous vous… fréquentez ?

Le docteur Keller faillit lâcher les petites bouteilles en verre qu'elle tenait en se retournant vers elle.

- Rumeur de labo, expliqua Carter. Les assistants ricanent et les ragots vont bon train quand la pause café de McKay est inhabituellement longue. Et qu'il va de plus en plus souvent à l'infirmerie pour rien.

L'astrophysicienne omit volontairement le fait qu'elle avait fait du chantage à Zelenka pour tout savoir et que des paris avaient été ouverts pour savoir combien de temps la jeune femme pourrait supporter le caractère du scientifique. Elle avait d'ailleurs déjà disputé Jack et Daniel d'y avoir prit part sans lui demandé son avis.

Jennifer détourna le regard en rougissant.

- On a essayé d'être... discret. Je ne suis pas du genre démonstratif… J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas.

Samantha ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Que ça ne me dérange pas ? Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ?

- Et bien, vous étiez le "grand amour" de Rodney, sa "muse", son "inspiration"…

L'ancienne militaire éclata de rire, en pleurant presque. Keller rentra la tête dans ses épaules, gênée et stupéfaite d'avoir déclenchée une telle hilarité chez son amie.

- Quoi ? Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de faux ?

- Non non, l'arrêta tout de suite Samantha que des soubresauts de rire continuaient à agiter. C'est vrai que Rodney a eu une petite période "d'addiction", si vous me permettez le terme. Mais il n'y a jamais eu de réciprocité, et heu, je dois même vous avouer que je suis très heureuse que vous soyez ensemble. Je suis très heureuse de votre bonheur et pour moi c'est une assurance de tranquillité.

L'attention des deux femmes fut attirée par une soudaine agitation dans la salle des patients et qui coupa court à leur discussion.

Todd s'était soudainement relevé sur sa couchette, les yeux exorbités, humant l'air par grande respirations, comme dans une transe. Le garde chargé de sa surveillance sursauta et pointa son arme dans sa direction, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Carson délaissa son inventaire et s'approcha d'eux, indiquant au Marine de baisser son arme, voyant clairement que le Wraith n'avait pas d'attitude menaçante.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il rapidement.

Le Marine ouvrit la bouche pour se justifier, mais Todd fut bien plus rapide que lui et le coupa.

- Je sens la présence d'un autre wraith !

Beckett se figea à son annonce, ses muscles contractés et la gorge nouée. Il porta immédiatement la main à son oreillette et demanda à parler de toute urgence à Woolsey ou O'neill. Il fut mis en communication avec ce dernier.

- Général nous avons…

"_Un problème, je m'en doute oui. L'équipe de Sheppard vient de rentrer avec un invité surprise, rendez-vous au hangar à Jumpers, je vous prépare une escorte armée._" Répondit la voix d'O'neill dans l'oreillette.

La transmission se coupa, le laissant plus que perplexe et inquiet.

- Eva ! interpella-t-il une infirmière. Sortez le kit de secours et prenez un brancard !

Jennifer délaissa Samantha pour aider la jeune femme blonde qui s'exécutait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux médecins et leur équipe quittaient au pas de course l'infirmerie. Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après en même temps que les dirigeants de la Cité et de militaires armés près de la navette qui atterrissait.

La porte du Jumper s'ouvrit, dévoilant Lorne et Foss qui maintenaient debout la créature inconsciente tandis que Ronon, qui avait reprit ses esprits, pointait son arme sur la tempe de cette dernière si jamais elle venait à se réveiller. Les deux militaires la placèrent sur le brancard à l'aide des infirmiers et la sanglèrent.

Carson étira le gant en latex de sa main gauche pour mieux l'enfiler et s'approcha de la civière. Il resta quelques instants déconcerté devant la patiente qu'on lui amenait avant que son professionnalisme ne reprenne le dessus.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A suivre…<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, un chapitre long, que j'ai même raccourci plusieurs fois... J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir !<strong>

**En tous cas, je vous souhaite à tous un très joyeux Noël, peut-être le Père Noël et moi-même serons-nous vraiment sympa en vous laissant un cadeau supplémentaire sous le sapin (s'il est encore là) pour le Nouvel An !**

**Biz, M.**

* * *

><p>(1) : Franchement, comment ils pourraient contacter la Terre avec des E2PZ vides ?<p>

(2) :_ Indépendance Day_ m'a beaucoup marqué.

(3) : (www).(youtube).(com)/watch?v=pAHgB-k-jD8


	7. Chapter 7

**Boomwortels : Chapitre 7**

* * *

><p><strong>Ôh mon Dieu ! J'avais promis un nouveau chapitre pour le nouvel an et voici que je le poste en retard ! J'espère que vous m'excuserez pour cela, mais vous savez, avec toutes ces fêtes, la familles à voir etc, etc…<strong>

**En tout cas, bonnes année ! **

**Belmene : J'ai pensé à toi en écrivant ce chapitre !**

**diama56 : je suis désolée de ne pas avoir commenté tes récentes publications… en tout cas, tu poses beaucoup de questions et tu as raisons ! (mais je ne vais quand même pas tout te révéler alors que je n'ai pas écrit la suite ! )**

**Gwenetsi : Toi aussi beaucoup de questions, certaines plus pertinentes que d'autres… patiente tout de même ! (je connais un bon docteur spécialisé en AIPM)**

**Un grand merci à Clio Reap pour me permettre l'utilisation de l'infirmière Eva Hallberg et je suis très heureuse que cette fic te plaise !**

**Bonne lecture à tous, enjoy !**

**M.**

* * *

><p>Les roues du chariot glissèrent à vive allure sur le sol lisse des couloirs qui menaient à l'infirmerie d'Atlantis.<p>

- J'ai un pouls, annonça le docteur Keller, stéthoscope sur les oreilles, l'une des seules personnes qui acceptaient de toucher la Wraith étendue sur le brancard. Mais il est très faible et irrégulier.

Dans un dérapage lors du dernier virage, l'équipe médicale pénétra dans son domaine et chacun s'activa aussitôt à son poste.

- Préparez-la pour un IRM, ordonna Beckett. Ces multiples contusions m'inquiètent.

Il montra les taches sombres à sa collègue qu'il avait découvertes sous la tunique grossière de la créature.

- Possibles hémorragies internes et…

Il aperçut une énorme cicatrice boursoufflée sur le bas-ventre et fronça les sourcils en terminant de prononcer son diagnostic.

- Infection, elle est en train de nous faire une septicémie.

- C'est pas possible ! Je croyais que le système immunitaire wraith pouvait les protéger de ce genre de chose, s'exclama Jennifer en pestant.

Une infirmière leur indiqua que tout était prêt et Keller se chargea de conduire le brancard vers la salle d'imagerie pour les prises de vue. Carson resta quelques instants immobile au milieu du chemin, puis se retourna vers ses assistants qui attendaient ses prochaines instructions.

- Préparez un bloc pour une intervention dès qu'on aura les clichés de l'IRM. Prévenez-moi quand ce sera fait, je vais voir Woolsey.

Le docteur jeta ses gants dans une poubelle et s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce lorsqu'une voix l'interpella. Le Marine en charge de Todd lui fit signe d'approcher et lui désigna le Wraith.

- Il dit qu'il veut vous parler.

Carson s'approcha du lit de son patient encore alité mais qui, semblait-il, n'avait rien perdu de la scène qui venait de se passer.

- Todd ?

- Docteur Beckett, il me semble que votre infirmerie accueille une nouvelle personne…

Le médecin ne put qu'approuver en fermant les yeux. Il ne pouvait rien lui cacher maintenant que le Wraith avait retrouvé toutes ses facultés mentales. La preuve était qu'il avait pu sentir l'un des siens alors que le Jumper n'était même pas encore arrivé sur Atlantis. Todd se releva lentement sur sa couchette, sachant que chacun de ses gestes titillaient la patience son escorte armée.

- C'est une jeune femelle, révéla-t-il. Elle vient juste de passer à l'âge adulte. Son esprit est extrêmement fragile et son système vital trop endommagé pour qu'elle puisse survivre.

- Vous pourriez l'aider ? questionna Carson.

Todd pencha la tête sur le côté, septique devant la proposition de l'humain.

- Vous me demandez de sauver l'un de mes semblables alors que par le passé vous avez tout fait pour les détruire ?

- Je suis médecin, mon rôle est d'empêcher la mort des personnes blessées, qu'elles soient humaines ou non, déclara le docteur avec force et conviction.

- Mais rien n'empêchera le fait que vos soldats n'hésiteront pas à lui mettre une balle dans la tête dès qu'elle sera rétablie, grogna comme réponse le Wraith.

Carson contracta les mâchoires et plissa les paupières sans quitter son regard.

- Pouvez-vous l'aider ? demanda-t-il de nouveau.

Todd se laissa aller contre les oreillers de l'infirmerie en expirant.

- Non. Lui influer de ma force vitale serait trop dangereux actuellement pour moi et ne suffirait pas à la mettre hors de danger. Cependant, le traitement génétique que vous m'avez fait subir pourrait l'aider.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? demanda Beckett, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Comme je l'ai dit, elle vient de passer à l'âge adulte, son corps n'est pas encore totalement défait des habitudes alimentaires qu'elle avait enfant. Elle retrouvera bien plus vite ses forces en incorporant des nutriments de manière physique. Je me charge de la convaincre du bien-fondé de cette opération.

- Mais comment … ?

Le médecin stoppa sa question en plein milieu de sa phrase, constatant que son interlocuteur avait fermé les yeux et était parti dans une sorte de méditation. Beckett supposa que Todd parlementerait avec la femelle wraith par le lien psychique unissant les créatures de leur espèce. Il poussa un soupir et sortit de son infirmerie pour aller à sa destination initiale, le bureau de Woolsey.

* * *

><p>Richard prit place dans son fauteuil et posa de manière calculée ses coudes sur son bureau, joignant les mains, et regardant à tour de rôle Sheppard et McKay en face de lui. O'neill était appuyé avec flegme contre la baie vitrée, regardant l'activité des techniciens en salle de contrôle et en contrebas, près de la Porte. L'équipe d'infiltration était rentrée il y avait plusieurs heures et l'après-midi était fortement entamée. Malgré le fait que son regard soit tourné hors de la pièce, il restait attentif à la discussion qui se déroulait près de lui.<p>

- Messieurs, nous avons lu vos rapports de missions, la situation semble pour le moins préoccupante, déclara Woolsey.

- Bah, c'est pas comme si on avait déjà vu pire non ? interrogea McKay.

L'ironie nonchalante de sa voix fut ignorée.

- Les Vanirs semblent prêts à tout pour arriver à leurs fins, commença Sheppard. Les pertes humaines leur importent peu, du moment que cela leur serve.

- Ils utilisent de la technologie wraith et même certains d'entre eux sont à leur service ! s'exclama avec véhémence Rodney.

- Ils profitent largement des savoirs et technologies des autres peuples. Le fait que l'effectif wraith de Pégase se soit largement réduit lors du départ de la super-ruche (1), ils ont du profiter de leur supériorité numérique pour écraser ceux qui restaient, reprit John en tentant d'ignorer les cris de son équipier.

- Le docteur Beckett m'a annoncé que l'état de la "prisonnière" était préoccupant, dit Richard. Et qu'il tenterait le traitement génique sur elle. Les renseignements qu'elle pourrait nous apporter sur sa captivité nous seront précieux.

- Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle accepte de tout nous déballer, déclara Rodney en fronçant le nez.

- Nous venons de lui sauver la vie, rectifia John. Même si ça reste une Wraith, leur "honneur" prend en compte la dette de vie et…

- Colonel, interrompit soudainement O'neill qui sortit de son mutisme. Nous ne sommes pas certains que cette créature adopte le même comportement… honorable que votre "ami" Todd. Rien n'indique qu'elle puisse se sentir redevable envers nous. Ces sales bestioles ont visiblement un ego aussi démesuré que n'importe quel Goa'uld.

- D'autant plus que c'est une Reine, rajouta Woolsey. Colonel, pouvez-vous revenir sur ce que vous a révélé cet humanoïde ? Que recherchent exactement les Vanirs ?

- Vous ne trouvez pas que ça a été un peu facile ? Questionna soudainement Rodney, ne laissant pas le temps à John d'ouvrir la bouche. Ce type, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, vous a tout sorti là, comme ça.

- En même temps Rodney, il ne prévoyait pas tellement de me laisser la vie sauve, rétorqua sèchement le militaire avant de reprendre pour ses supérieurs. Ils veulent des nouveaux corps, plus performants et plus humains. Sinon je ne sais plus trop, le Vanir a parlé d'un arbre qu'ils recherchaient et qui leur apportera plus que l'Ascension… tenta de se remémorer John.

- L'Arbre des Origines, précisa soudainement une voix.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la porte du bureau où se tenait Daniel.

- Docteur Jackson, je n'ai pas souvenir de vous avoir convié à cette réunion, déclara Woolsey en se levant. Je croyais que vos recherches dans le laboratoire allaient vous prendre beaucoup de temps.

- Assez oui, nous n'avons pas encore terminé de traduire les parties que nous avons mises à jour, mais il reste en reste beaucoup encore cachées. Cependant, ce que nous venons de découvrir va visiblement vous intéresser. Vous permettez ?

Il lui montra l'écran de sa tablette numérique où plusieurs textes s'affichaient. Richard finit par hocher la tête et se rassit tandis Daniel se dépêchait de relier son outil de travail à l'écran du bureau.

- La plupart des textes trouvés retraçaient l'histoire des Anciens avant qu'apparaisse la menace wraith, quelques uns sur leur arrivée dans la galaxie de Pégase, très peu sur ce qu'ils étaient lorsqu'ils vivaient sur Terre (2). Mais, avec mon… "assistante" (3), nous avons pu mettre la main sur des recherches qui concernaient une période encore plus ancienne que tout ce que nous connaissions jusque là…

Le silence qui suivit fut quelque peu pesant. Personne n'osait faire le moindre bruit, attendant que le docteur Jackson poursuive, mais ce dernier semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire durer le suspens.

- La création l'Univers et de la Vie.

Richard qui l'écoutait très attentivement avala de travers sa salive et commença à s'étouffer. Il se leva en toussant fortement et renversa plusieurs de ses dossiers par terre, frappant sa poitrine pour faire passer ce qui était allé du mauvais côté de sa trachée.

- Daniel, quand je disais que vous perceriez les mystères de l'Univers, je plaisantais (4) ! s'exclama O'neill qui vient taper le dos de son collègue pour l'aider à s'en remettre.

- Vous voulez que j'appelle Beckett ? demanda Sheppard inquiet en voyant le visage de Woolsey passer du rouge au violet, puis au blanc.

- Un peu d'eau devrait suffire, dit O'neill en s'emparant d'une petite bouteille sur son bureau et forçant Richard à mettre le goulot dans sa bouche pour qu'il avale en le rasseyant.

La toux de Woolsey finit par se calmer peu à peu et sa figure retrouva des couleurs normales.

- Merci Daniel pour cette formidable entrée en matière, grommela O'neill.

- Vous avez plus de précisions à ce sujet docteur ? se renseigna le diplomate.

- Pas énormément, mais nous travaillons dessus. J'étais seulement venu vous informer de cette découverte.

- Alors retournez-y.

Daniel s'exécuta, courant presque hors du bureau pour retourner travailler. Jack se crut être de retour quelques années en arrière, lorsque qu'ils formaient encre SG1 et que le jeune archéologue s'excitait de sa dernière trouvaille sur une quelconque tablette en pierre.

- Si les Vanirs veulent plus de renseignements, affirma Richard, ils vont très certainement venir les chercher sur Atlantis pour vérifier dans la base de données. Ils l'ont fait pour le dispositif Attero (5).

- Ils savent où est Atlantis, réalisa soudainement Sheppard les yeux écarquillés. Ils savent sur quelle planète nous retrouver et nous sommes bêtement revenus nous poser dessus !

- Cela ferait longtemps qu'ils seraient repassés s'ils avaient voulu nous retrouver, essaya de temporiser Woolsey. Les Vanirs doivent croire que nous sommes allés nous cacher sur une autre planète.

- Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse se permettre de parier là-dessus, rétorqua le Général. Où en sommes-nous au niveau de notre puissance énergétique ? Est-ce qu'on en aurait assez pour s'occulter ?

- Je dois revérifier ça, tenta de calculer Rodney dans sa tête. En tout cas pas en continu. Pareil pour le bouclier.

- Et déplacer la Cité ? proposa John.

- L'Apollo et le Hammond sont reparti pour la Terre hier. Impossible de leur demander de faire demi-tour, informa Richard.

- Passer en submersion ?

- Han han, pas assez de puissance pour maintenir un bouclier en continu, rappela McKay en secouant la tête négativement comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant de six ans.

John gronda voyant que toutes ses propositions se faisaient rejeter et afficha une mine boudeuse.

- On a toujours le déphaseur(6), proposa O'neill.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce alors que le Général venait prendre place dans son siège, délaissant la baie vitrée.

- Oui, c'est possible, déclara Rodney platement mais un peu agacé, mais il faudra qu'un générateur à naquada lui soit consacré pour que ses effets s'applique à l'ensemble d'Atlantis.

- On ferra des économies d'énergie sur d'autres choses, trancha Richard.

Le diplomate se tourna vers Jack pour que ce dernier prenne la parole.

- Colonel, vous et votre équipe travaillerez en collaboration avec les Travellers. Nos peuples alliés doivent être prévenus et protégés.

John ferma les yeux quelques secondes et retient la remarque qu'il souhaitait sortir. Non, il ne valait mieux pas la dire devant le Général. Il approuva l'ordre dans un sourire crispé.

* * *

><p>La jeune femme fit des mouvements d'épaules et tourner sa tête afin de détendre sa nuque. Amélia Banks avait passé la journée en salle de contrôle et la constante tension qui y régnait mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Assise en salle de lecture, elle profitait d'avoir pu quitter son service un peu plus tôt que d'habitude pour venir lire, activité calme qu'elle avait souvent peu le temps de faire. Elle soupira en rejetant sur la place libre à côté d'elle le vieux journal datant du mois dernier. Elle l'avait déjà lu en long, en large et en travers et quelqu'un avait déjà remplit la grille des mots-croisés et les sudokus. Lasse, elle ferma les paupières quelques secondes.<p>

La jeune technicienne sursauta violemment lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et rencontra le regard sombre de Ronon.

- Hey, la salua-t-il. Ça va ?

Amélia cligna des yeux et regarda autours d'elle, encore à moitié endormie, avant de jeter un coup d'œil sur sa montre. C'était l'heure d'aller manger.

- Oui, j'ai du m'assoupir. Et toi, ta mission ? Je ne t'ai pas vu rentrer, ça s'est bien passé ?

Le Satédien fronça le nez et glissa ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

- Bof, comme d'habitude.

La jeune femme dissimula un rire derrière sa main et se leva du fauteuil, un peu courbaturée par la position qu'elle avait prise pour sa mini-sieste.

- Tu as mangé ? Ça te dirait de m'accompagner au mess ? demanda-t-elle après qu'il est secoué la tête négativement à sa première question.

Un petit sourire en coin lui répondit et ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir.

- Alors, combien de Wraith en moins cette fois-ci ? demanda-t-elle en plaisantant.

- Aucun, Sheppard a même voulu qu'on en sauve un… hey, tout va bien ? redemanda-t-il.

Il l'observait passer et repasser sa main sur son cou pour dénouer ses muscles endoloris.

- Oui oui, t'en fais pas. Juste un peu mal à la nuque.

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus qu'un petit soupire de contentement lorsqu'il apposa sa propre main, large, chaude et rassurante. Des frémissements lui parcoururent les épaules et la firent frissonner. Amélia adressa un mince sourire à Ronon alors qu'ils poursuivaient leur route tranquillement.

* * *

><p>Un grognement sortit de derrière les écrans d'ordinateurs alignés. Samantha Carter délaissa son expérience et se pencha sur son siège pour apercevoir son collègue qui s'arrachait les cheveux sur ses calculs.<p>

- Un problème Rodney ?

- Hein ? Heu non non, c'est bon, ça va, touuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut va bien. Oui, parfaitement. Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi cet algorithme ne parvient pas à se réaliser, il est censé s'appliquer dans ces conditions strictes. Non non, y² doit pouvoir s'inclure dans cet ensemble, mais le pourcentage de la capacité reste inexact.

- Rodney…

- Peut-être qu'en permutant les apports; non c'est totalement absurde, ∞/(-3x²+µ) ne m'avancera pas, surtout si y≤4(α/3)²…

- Rodney.

- Quoique placer la binomiale ici n'était pas très judicieux non plus, Einstein se retournerait dans sa tombe.

- RODNEY !

- QUOI ! ? !

- Rodney, vous avez de la visite.

Carter lui désigna l'entrée du laboratoire où se tenait Jennifer Keller avec un petit sourire gênée.

- Je dérange ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non non ma chérie, pas du tout, répondit le scientifique en se précipitant vers elle. Ça va ?

- Oui Rodney, ça va. C'est juste que c'est l'heure de manger, fit-elle remarquer l'air de rien.

Le visage de l'astrophysicien se figea. Fébrile, il se frappa le front.

- Le mess. On devait se retrouver au mess. Je suis désolé, je…

- C'est pas grave Rodney, je me doutais bien que tu avais un peu de travail. Samantha, salua la jeune femme. J'ai quelque chose pour vous.

Le médecin tendit à l'ex-militaire un dossier.

- Je pense que ça va vous intéresser.

Samantha s'en saisit en fronçant les sourcils et regarda le couple sortir de la pièce bras-dessus, bras-dessous. Elle laissa glisser sa main sur le carton de la pochette qui portait son nom et l'ouvrit doucement. Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. 

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne Année à tous ! Et pour vous remercier comme il se doit, je vous propose dans la page suivante un bêtisier préparé avec ma Béta : scènes coupées, fautes d'orthographes, modifications, syndrome de la page blanche et oublis en tout genre.<strong>

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre (j'ignore encore quand... dans l'année sans doute)!**

**M.**

**P.S. : Oui, je suis sadique et alors ?**

* * *

><p>(1) : <em>L'empire contre-attaque<em>, SGA : 5x20.

(2) : pour revoir l'histoire des anciens : www. stargate-fusion. com/atlantis/cultures/71/anciens-les. html (pensez à retirer les espaces).

(3) : Comprenez ici Vala.

(4) : voir chapitre 4, la discussion entre Jack et Daniel.

(5) : technologie militaire mise au point par un scientifique Ancien (Janus) visant à paralyser la flotte de vaisseau ruche de la galaxie Pégase : une fois activé, il agit sur l'hyperpropulsion Wraith et la rend très instable ce qui provoque la destruction de n'importe quelle ruche de la galaxie qui tenterait de rentrer en hyperespace. Bien que très efficace, Janus fut contraint d'éteindre son appareil peu de temps après l'avoir mis au point car les portes des étoiles explosaient, détruisant ainsi plusieurs planètes. Premier Contact, SGA : 5x10.

(6) : Le manteau d'Arthur, SG1 : 9x18, La grande illusion, SG1 : 10x12 et Dimensions parallèles, SG1 : 10x13. Appareil de camouflage mettant les gens et objets concerné par son champ d'action dans une "phase" différente de notre dimension. Pour rappel, il est utilisé dans le chapitre 1.


	8. Bêtisier 2011

**Bêtisier Boomwortels 2011**

* * *

><p><strong>Mathisio<strong> : J'ai décidé de faire une fic, tu veux bien être ma béta ?

**Béta** : ha mais oui, pas de soucis, ce sera quel fandom ?

**Mathisio** : Stargate.

**Béta** : Tu sais, j'ai pas vu les saisons 9 et 10.

**Mathisio** : heu, je parlais Stargate Atlantis.

**Béta** : j'ai vu aucune des saisons.

**Mathisio** : Ha bah ça va être pratique. Bon, c'est pas grave, c'est surtout pour tes talents de correctrice. En contrepartie, tu devras regarder toutes les saisons que tu n'as pas vues. Et comme je suis gentille, je t'exempte d'Univers.

* * *

><p><strong>Mathisio<strong> : alors, pour le début, j'ai pensais à ça. [montre deux pages word]

**Béta** : ha oué, c'est pas mal.

_Le lendemain._

**Mathisio** : Je viens de réaliser un truc et ça à tout foutu en l'air : Torren il est pas sur Atlantis… et les Athosiens ne se trouvent pas sur _Nouvelle Atlantis_… et mince, je vais devoir tout repenser !

* * *

><p><strong>Mathisio<strong> : Haaaaaa ! Tu ne devineras jamais ! L'auteur des Tripl's (Gwenetsi) a lu ma fic et m'a laissé une review !

**Béta** : Très bien pour toi […] mdr la review qu'elle a laissé (celle du chapitre 5).

**Mathisio** : comment jsuis trop fière !

* * *

><p><strong>Béta<strong> : dis-donc, jviens de corriger ton chapitre là… y a des fautes franchement… "site" au lieu de "cite", tu exagères !

**Mathisio** : heu… c'était pour vérifier que tu faisais bien ton boulot !

**Béta** : mais oui bien sur.

* * *

><p><strong>Béta<strong> : Samantha qui vomit, ne me dis pas que tu vas…

**Mathisio** : je ne vais donc pas le dire.

* * *

><p><strong>Béta<strong> : Tu ne vas quand même pas mettre Daniel et Vala ensemble !

**Mathisio** : Attend de regarder la saison 10 d'SG1. D'ailleurs t'en es où dans tes visionnages ?

* * *

><p><strong>Béta<strong> : ils ont l'air de plutôt bien s'entendre McKay et Larryn. T'as prévu de faire quelque chose entre eux ?

**Mathisio** : _[s'étrangle]_ QUOI ? Mais mais mais non ! McKay il est avec Jennifer, je l'ai dit dans le chapitre 1.

* * *

><p><strong>Mathisio<strong> : choupinette, au secours !

**Béta** : quoi quoi ?

**Mathisio** : j'ai besoin de toi, aucun dictionnaire ne peut m'aider sur ce coup là ! Tu mettrais quoi comme synonyme pour "wraith" ?

**Béta** : Ha oué, c'est sur que là… heu, "sale bestiole" ?

**Mathisio** : … pour parler de Todd quand même. Il est gentil Todd.

**Béta** : …

**Mathisio** : bon, oui, c'est un wraith, "gentil" n'est pas vraiment le terme adéquat. Ça reste un allié, on ne peut pas se permettre de l'appeler comme ça.

**Béta** : …

**Mathisio** : bon, c'est pas grave, jvais modifier mon paragraphe. E un synonyme pour brancard sinon ?

* * *

><p><strong>Béta<strong> : Quand je te corrige un chapitre, tu le reprends en détaille quand tu le copie-colles où tu enlèves juste le surlignage ?

**Mathisio** : Mais je fais pas de copier-coller quand tu me files une correction !

**Béta** : comment ça ?

**Mathisio** : Bah oui, je regarde ce que tu m'as surligné en jaune et je corrige direct dans mon document sur ff. net.

**Béta** : …

**Mathisio** : qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Béta** : des fois je te fais des corrections que je surligne pas, genre rajouter une virgule ou une majuscule par-ci par là…

**Mathisio** : …

**Béta** : …

**Mathisio** : Roooh, c'est pas grave, aucun lecteur ne s'est plaint jusque là. J'écris pas pour avoir un prix littéraire (_quoique_). La correction, c'est juste pour que ça pique pas les yeux des fanficqueurs.

* * *

><p><strong>Après visionnage d'un épisode de SG1 récemment, je me suis aperçue d'une "énorme" bourde dans ma fic. La personne qui réussira à la trouver recevra une petite récompense (ha, mais je ne dis pas quoi). Pour vous aider, elle se situe dans les 5 premiers chapitres (mais elle est toute petite).<strong>

**Bises à tous, j'espère que cela continuera à vous plaire !**

**Mathisio**


	9. Chapter 8

**Boomwortels : Chapitre 8**

* * *

><p><strong>Je tiens tout d'abord m'excuser pour une si longue attente pour ce chapitre. Je sais que c'est impardonnable.<strong>

**Bravo à Gwenetsi qui a réussit à trouver qu'il était impossible que Teal'c se trouve à faire de la politique sur Dakara, puisque cette planète a été dévastée durant la saison 10 d'SG1 (je l'avais dit dans le chapitre 4, jolie bourde de ma part, mais heureusement réparable). Elle a eu le droit de me poser 5 questions. J'espère qu'elles t'ont apportée satisfaction. ET ARRETE DE ME MENACER DE MORT !**

**Belmene : Ok pour le "smack langoureux", je vais essayer de le caser quelque part ! **

**diama56 : continue à rester dans le coin, Todd va encore être là quelques temps…**

**yellou : :) La voilà ! (enfin)**

**Light : Merci, ravie que ça te plaise !**

**Merci à ma béta chérie :) je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**M.**

* * *

><p>John Sheppard passa une main lasse sur son visage encore emprunt de sommeil. Les réveils matinaux n'étaient pas ce qui lui manquait le plus depuis qu'il n'avait plus le commandement militaire d'Atlantis à sa charge. Néanmoins, de temps à autre, il acceptait de remplacer le Général afin que ce dernier puisse profiter de quelques temps de pause.<p>

Ce matin là donc, très tôt, le Colonel déambulait dans la Cité, en se disant qu'O'neill était un veinard de pouvoir profiter d'une grasse matinée alors que lui-même n'en avait pas eu depuis un sacré bout de temps. Il était passé voir les différents militaires postés en garde pour la nuit afin d'avoir leurs rapports, s'était assuré qu'une relève vienne les remplacer. Il avait même fait un tour aux laboratoires scientifiques afin d'en chasser McKay qui s'y était encore endormi sur ses calculs, la joue gauche marquée par les touches de son clavier d'ordinateur, de la bave au coin des lèvres.  
>John finit son tour d'inspection en se dirigeant d'un pas tranquille vers l'infirmerie. Mais l'ombre d'une silhouette se détachant derrière une baie vitrée dans l'orée du jour naissant sur un balcon retient son attention. Il passa sa main devant le détecteur pour que la porte s'ouvre et sortit au dehors. John reconnu Larryn, accoudée à la rambarde, grâce à sa chevelure bouclée et dorée dans la lumière du soleil levant.<p>

La Travelers se tourna vers le nouveau venu, un sourire accroché aux lèvres, qui disparut aussitôt dans une moue boudeuse et charmante lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de qui il s'agissait.

- Sheppard ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Bonjour à vous aussi Larryn.

Il vint s'installer à côté d'elle, posant ses coudes près des siens, les faisant se frôler. Le visage neutre, un peu renfermé, la femme l'avait regardé faire, mais le Colonel ressentait de sa part une légère réticence.

- Vous ne semblez pas contente de me voir. Il y a un problème ?

- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous rencontrer ce matin, c'est tout, lui répondit-elle les lèvres pincées.

- Ho.

Le silence s'installa tandis qu'elle retournait son regard vers l'océan. Lui continuait à la fixer intensément.

- Si vous continuez à m'observer ainsi, je vais finir par devoir vous faire mal, s'agaça-t-elle. Pourquoi restez-vous là ?

- Je cherche ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire pour que vous soyez irritée comme ça contre moi ? Pourquoi voulez-vous que je parte ?

Larryn soupira fortement et croisa les bras, s'éloignant de lui sur le balcon.

- J'aimerais être un peu seule, c'est possible ?

Surpris par son attitude, John haussa les sourcils d'interrogation. Il finit par abandonner, sachant qu'il ne pourrait gagner une bataille contre elle. Il hocha simplement la tête, mais se jura de tirer tout ceci au clair. Sheppard repassa la porte et la ferma derrière lui après un vague signe d'au revoir auquel elle ne répondit pas, la tête dirigée vers une autre direction. Il se retourna pour continuer son inspection en direction de l'infirmerie lorsqu'il faillit rentrer dans quelqu'un.

- Colonel, excusez-moi.

- Y a pas de problème Lorne, répondit le militaire en reconnaissant le Major de SGA-2 qui le saluait formellement.

Sheppard le laissa passer et vit avec le plus grand étonnement son subordonné se diriger vers le balcon qu'il avait quitté quelques secondes plus tôt. La vitre opaque des fenêtres lui permit de voir les deux ombres se rejoindre et un curieux sentiment désagréable s'insinua soudainement en lui quand il constata qu'Evan ne se faisait pas chasser tel un malpropre comme il l'avait été. Mécontent, John enfouit ses poings dans ses poches et serra les dents, la mine sombre et se remit en marche ruminant ses pensées.

* * *

><p>Assis contre un amoncellement d'oreillers, le Wraith grogna après l'infirmier qui déposa un plateau repas devant lui pour le petit déjeuner. Blasé, l'homme se contenta de ce remerciement impoli et laissa tout loisir au garde armé de dessangler les mains de la créature afin qu'elle puisse se nourrir. Todd manipula dans une délicatesse maladroite la fourchette en plastique avec ses longs doigts fin et planta rageusement les petites dents de son nouvel instrument de torture dans les minuscules morceaux de viande, tellement crue qu'on aurait pu la croire encore vivante. Il finit par amener la nourriture à sa bouche après l'avoir longuement reniflée et la mastiqua avec hargne.<p>

L'air détaché qu'il maintenait sur son visage ne le quitta pas, même lorsque deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce, comme s'il s'attendait depuis longtemps à leur visite. Todd reposa son couvert sur le bord de son assiette avec une lenteur calculée.

- Monsieur Woolsey, quel honneur de recevoir votre visite si matinale, ironisa Todd sans lui accorder le moindre regard, essuyant du dos de sa main le mince filet de jus qui avait coulé sur ses lèvres.

Richard s'arrêta à quelques pas du lit et croisa les bras, attendant que le Wraith veuille bien lui accorder un peu d'attention. Todd finit par se tourner vers eux, mais se focalisa vers la personne qui accompagnait Woolsey.

- Nous n'avons pas été présentés il me semble, demanda-t-il gravement à ce visage qui lui était inconnu.

- Exact, je suis le Général O'neill, chef militaire de l'expédition, répondit Jack en s'avançant un peu plus vers lui.

- Général O'neill… murmura la créature en humant l'air. Seriez-vous lié d'une quelconque manière à Samantha Carter ?

O'neill haussa les sourcils, intrigué par sa question. Il vit Woolsey plisser les yeux en le regardant mais détourna son attention du diplomate, préférant l'ignorer comme il l'avait toujours si bien fait avec les gens de son "espèce" : les bureaucrates.

- Nous avons travaillé ensembles par le passé, oui. Pourquoi ?

- Une certaine… "impression" émane de vous, répondit Todd énigmatiquement avec un petit sourire qui dévoila au Général de belles rangées de dents pointues.

O'neill fit une grimace bizarre et se balança sur ses jambes, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, comme il avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il ne saisissait pas quelque chose et qu'il s'en fichait.

- Comment trouvez-vous le service d'étage ? détourna-t-il la conversation en désignant le plateau d'un mouvement de tête.

- Pas fameux, lui répondit la créature avec dédain.

- Oui, nourriture et hôpitaux, ça ne va jamais ensemble.

Un raclement de gorge de la part de Richard Woolsey mit fin à cette discussion pour le moins incongrue. Jack regarda ailleurs, dissimulant son sourire. Todd pencha la tête sur le côté en observant le petit humain qui venait de les interrompre.

- Les Docteurs Keller et Beckett m'ont annoncé que la femelle wraith serait hors de danger. La génothérapie semble avoir fonctionné. Ce ne serait plus qu'une question de jours avant qu'elle ne se réveille et que l'on commence à la nourrir. Nous pensions l'interroger pour avoir plus d'informations sur les intentions de notre ennemi.

Le grand Wraith plissa les yeux en regardant intensément le diplomate.

- J'essaye déjà de maintenir dans son esprit un sentiment de confiance afin de la rassurer dans cet environnement qu'elle ne connait pas. Elle est jeune, faible et très influençable. Sa force mentale semble avoir été brisée, ce qui est fort regrettable, elle aurait pu faire une très grande reine dans d'autres circonstances.

- Ses informations pourraient nous être vitales, à vous, comme à nous, éclaircit Jack en attrapant un tabouret roulant de médecin pour s'assoir dessus. Nous pensons que votre collaboration pour qu'elle nous révèle tout ce qu'elle sait serait utile.

- En somme, vous réclamez mon aide, sourit Todd d'un air ravi.

- Et bien, oui, vous pourriez nous aider, approuva O'neill.

- Haaaa, oui, je pourrais… à certaines conditions, bien entendu.

- Evidemment ! Sheppard m'a tellement parlé de vous, ça m'aurait étonné que vous ne marchandiez pas.

* * *

><p>Un bruit très léger, à peine audible, lui parvint aux oreilles. Daniel releva la tête de l'écran de son ordinateur et fronça les sourcils pour tenter de le percevoir de nouveau. Assis sur ce stupide tabouret inconfortable depuis de longues heures, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé, la fatigue commençant à l'accabler. Ses travaux de transcription et de traduction avançaient à grands pas, découvrant de nouveaux pans de l'histoire des Anciens. Depuis qu'il avait investit la salle pour ses recherches, Daniel la quittait rarement, si ce n'est lorsque Jack, ou plus souvent Vala, ne vienait le houspiller pour qu'il aille manger, dormir ou faire un tour par les sanitaires.<p>

Le bruit recommença. Des pas, précipités et courts, un souffle saccadé et étouffé. Daniel se redressa subitement et regarda autour de lui dans le laboratoire.

- Docteur Jackson ?

Un de ses assistants en traductions le fixait, attendant que l'archéologue réclame quelque chose de sa part, le voyant chercher quelque chose des yeux.

- Vous avez entendu ? demanda Daniel.

- Entendu quoi ?

Les autres scientifiques avaient stoppé leurs recherches et s'étaient retournés vers lui, intrigués. Certains commencèrent à s'inquiéter. Cet homme avait fait parti de l'équipe SG1 durant une dizaine d'années, si son instinct le titillait, c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond. Pire encore, si cela se produisait dans Pégase : quelle chose de dangereusement impensable pouvait vous tomber dessus à tout moment, croiser un extraterrestre vampire venu aspirer votre force vitale au détour d'un couloir étant un exemple parmi tant d'autres sur une très longue liste. Et les scientifiques savaient qu'Atlantis, bien que semblant un endroit ou l'on se sentait en relative sécurité, pouvait apporter son lot de surprises fortement désagréables(1).

L'inquiétude commença à se transformer en angoisse quand Daniel leva la main pour qu'ils arrêtent de parler entre eux. Mais certains continuèrent à murmurer, se demandant pourquoi ils avaient refusé une surveillance militaire. L'archéologue activa son oreillette tout en continuant à surveiller la salle, la forte impression d'être épié plus tenace que jamais.

- Salle de contrôle ? demanda-t-il lentement mais pas trop fort. Ici le Docteur Jackson, combien de personnes pouvez-vous détecter dans le labo d'histoire ?

Les longues secondes de silence le firent attendre avant qu'une voix ne lui réponde.

- Docteur Jackson, nous détectons huit signes vitaux dans votre pièce, annonça le technicien en salle de la Porte.

Daniel dut s'y reprendre plusieurs fois pour bien dénombrer ses assistants et lui-même, mais il n'arrivait qu'au nombre de sept à chaque fois. Il fit signe de se taire à ceux qui s'apprêtaient à l'interroger. L'anxiété dans la pièce augmenta d'un coup et une femme émit un petit cri suraigu, tétanisée. L'archéologue lui envoya un regard noir et elle se plaqua les mains sur la bouche pour ne plus émettre le moindre son, mais ses épaules se secouèrent comme si elle se retenait de sangloter.

Jackson tendit l'oreille pour tenter de détecter d'où venaient les bruits qu'il avait perçus. Lorsqu'il retourna la tête sur le côté, il aperçu une ombre se faufiler derrière une console de commande, en direction de la sortie. Il indiqua à son équipe de rester là. Des petits pas saccadés lui permirent de savoir que la "_chose_" se déplaçait désormais rapidement dans le couloir et il se mit silencieusement à sa poursuite. Marchant sans bruit et avec précaution, il fouilla dans ses poches pour trouver une quelconque arme qui pourrait le défendre. Le canif de secours offert par Cameron Mitchell lors de leur dernière expédition ensemble lui sembla bien dérisoire si jamais il devait se retrouver face à un Wraith.

Les bruits s'arrêtèrent et Daniel en fit de même.

Songeant qu'une attaque surprise de sa part pourrait être un avantage, il plia les jambes pour se préparer à sauter. Mais l'intrus fut plus rapide que et vient se placer devant lui, barrant son chemin.

- Torren ?

Daniel lâcha aussitôt son couteau qui s'écrasa par terre. Le petit Athosien lui fit un sourire qui dévoila ses dents et tendit les bras vers l'adulte.

- 'Ani ! s'exclama le bambin en s'accrochant à lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ? demanda-t-il en se soulevant en l'air.

L'enfant battit des mains et des pieds, ravi.

- Lalalalalalalaaaaaa, chantonna-t-il.

- Moué, je paris que Vala était chargée de te surveiller, soupira Daniel, affligé.

- Docteur Jackson ? l'appela une voix toute tremblante derrière lui.

Il se retourna, l'enfant toujours dans ses bras, pour découvrir ses assistants, qui ne laissaient dépasser que leurs têtes de l'encadrement de la porte du laboratoire.

- Tout va bien ?

Daniel explosa de rire.

- Regardez donc qui est venu nous rendre visite !

* * *

><p>Sheppard marchait d'un pas rapide, jetant un coup d'œil circulaire dans le mess et finit par trouver la personne qu'il cherchait. Ayant fait un détour auparavant par les laboratoires scientifiques, il avait découvert les assistants et techniciens en train de se la couler douce, profitant de l'absence de leur tyran de supérieur. McKay s'était octroyé une pause pour aller se sustenter, à l'appel du déjeuner, mais n'en était toujours pas revenu. L'astrophysicien se trouvait assis dans le coin la plupart du temps occupé par les scientifiques, attablé devant Zelenka qui déblatérait sur un sujet que John n'arrivait pas à saisir vue la distance à laquelle il se trouvait. Jennifer était à ses côtés, collée à lui et le couple écoutait religieusement le Tchèque. S'approchant d'eux, le Colonel capta quelques brides.<p>

- Et là, Leonetti m'a demandé d'ouvrir la porte du balcon parce qu'elle semblait verrouillée. Quand j'ai réussi, ils étaient en train de s'embrasser ! (2)

Rodney s'esclaffa.

- Sacré Lorne ! ricana-t-il

- Le Sergent Leonetti était tellement embarrassé qu'il s'est enfui en courant ! ajouta Radek pour continuer à amuser son auditoire restreint.

Les scientifiques avaient l'habitude de subir diverses plaisanteries (plus ou moins sympathiques) de la part des militaires, alors quand l'occasion se présentait de pouvoir leur rendre la pareil, ils en profitaient allégrement. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la présence du Colonel, Zelenka arrêta de pouffer pour reprendre un air sérieux. Rodney et Jennifer se retournèrent vers lui.

- De quoi parliez-vous pour autant rigoler ? demanda John qui s'installa à leur table.

- Rien de bien intéressant, répondit un peu vite le Tchèque.

Ce dernier en profita d'ailleurs pour s'éclipser rapidement. Le docteur Keller gloussa en dissimulant sa bouche derrière sa main.

- Nous parlions du Major Lorne et de son charme irrésistible qui attire tant les femmes, finit par divulguer McKay comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps en engloutissant dans sa bouche un gâteau à la crème.

- Rodney ! s'exclama Jennifer en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son petit-ami trop bavard.

McKay avala de travers et manqua de s'étouffer. Keller se précipita pour lui sauver la vie, lui tendant un verre d'eau. John, lui, ne dit rien et se renfrogna. La scène qu'il avait vécue ce matin-là avec Larryn, puis l'arrivée d'Evan, lui revint en tête. Ainsi, Lorne avait une relation avec la belle Travelers.

- En même temps, reprit le médecin en chef d'Atlantis une fois son petit ami remis de ses émotions, ça faisait un moment qu'on les voyait se tourner autour, il fallait bien que ça arrive !

Sheppard haussa les sourcils. Comment ça un moment ? Evan et Larryn ne se connaissaient pas depuis si longtemps.

- Ils ne m'ont pourtant pas parus si proches, avança-t-il prudemment.

- Vous rigolez ! s'exclama vivement Rodney. Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

- Un vrais coup de foudre, renchérit Jennifer.

John rumina leurs paroles. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle alors que même McKay avait remarqué ce qui se passait sous son nez ?

* * *

><p>Lentement, encore dans les limbes, son esprit émergea dans un environnement cotonneux, accompagné de bruits sourds. Immobile, elle sentit qu'elle ne pouvait esquisser un geste, son corps précédemment endolori ne souffrant plus, mais privé de toute sensation. Elle avait faim, mais ne pouvait protester ou réclamer. Des sons lui parvinrent, étranges comme des mélodies qui s'entrecroisent, mais qui deviennent peu à peu assourdissantes. Et toutes ces présences autour d'elle, qui s'activent frénétiquement, mais sans lui accorder la moindre attention. L'une d'elles se détacha alors de la masse grouillante et vient caresser son esprit, chaleureuse, rassurante, pour qu'elle se rendorme tranquillement. Elle tenta de percevoir son identité, mais se fit gentiment refouler. Une immense langueur la prit et elle s'enfonça peu à peu dans un sommeil réparateur, profitant de ces instants de paix, sous la vigilance de son protecteur.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>A suivre…<em>**

* * *

><p>(1) : Faut-il réellement faire une liste des trucs bizarres découverts sur la Cité qui nous ont valu de longues minutes d'angoisse pour nos héros ? (Virus, …)<p>

(2) : Pour découvrir la scène dans son intégralité : **Romance du Major Lorne en six tableaux **de Cliop Reap


	10. Chapter 9

**Boomwortels : Chapitre 9**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour à tous !<strong>

**Héhéhé, il y en a plus d'un surpris par la combinaison Evan/Larryn ! Mais sachez que j'ai plus d'un tour dans ma manche, vous pourriez être surpris ! Bon, aller, un peu plus d'action et des touches de romance dans ce chapitre.**

**Diama : Holalala, tous ces compliments ! Je vais finir par avoir la grosse tête ! merci :)**

**Gwenetsi : serais-tu sur la voie de la guérison ? ^^ En tout cas, continues à monter des hypothèses, car nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos surprises !**

**Belmene : merci, ravie que tout ceci te plaise !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**M.**

* * *

><p>L'après-midi était fortement avancé et le beau temps avait poussé bon nombre de personnes à venir en profiter sur les nombreuses terrasses qu'offrait la Cité. Vala Maldoran avait même décidé que c'était l'occasion idéale pour apprécier un léger bain de soleil, tout en sirotant un jus de fruit, dont l'origine pégasienne relevait du summum de l'exotisme. Une ombre apparue. Elle releva la tête pour identifier la personne qui venait de se planter devant elle, lui cachant la lumière qui lui permettait de lire son magazine people qui commençait à dater. Ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard sévère du Docteur Jackson.<p>

- Vous n'auriez pas perdu quelque chose ? demanda ce dernier.

Torren gigotait joyeusement dans ses bras et se mis à babiller en reconnaissant sa nounou.

- Daniel ! s'exclama-t-elle en reposant le verre qu'elle dégustait avec une paille sur la table.

Elle se leva et attrapa les petites menottes de l'enfant. Les "gouzi-gouzi" que la femme émit agitèrent encore plus Torren qui cria d'enchantement de plus belle.

- Devinez donc où j'ai retrouvé ce charmant jeune homme ? demanda l'archéologue, le ton lourd de reproches.

- Heu, et bien je ne sais pas... commença Vala un peu surprise.

- En train de se balader aux fins fonds des couloirs de la Citée, sans la moindre surveillance !

Saisissant le ton accusateur, Vala croisa les bras.

- Et donc selon vous, c'est de ma faute si Torren se promène tout seul, parce que... ?

Elle laissa volontairement la phrase en suspens pour voir comment il la conclurait.

- Parce que l'on ne peut vous confier aucunes responsabilités ! Il aurait pu lui arriver n'importe quoi et...

Mais elle ne lui permit pas de poursuivre, le fusillant du regard et attrapant le bout de chou dans ses bras.

- Je ne gardais pas Torren aujourd'hui. J'étais avec Zelenka pour apprendre à me servir du système informatique et pouvoir vous aider dans vos recherches !

Jackson resta abasourdi quelques secondes.

- Mais vu la confiance que vous me portez, ne comptez plus sur moi pour quoi que ce soit.

Sur ce, elle détourna la tête et s'en alla de la terrassa en grandes enjambées, plantant là Daniel, plus estomaqué que jamais. Il resta muet quelques instants puis se frappa soudainement le front de la paume de sa main.

- Quel crétin ! gronda-t-il contre lui-même.

* * *

><p>Carson Beckett regarda intrigué l'homme qui s'était présenté à lui de son plein gré pour une consultation, ce qui était une chose relativement surprenante de la part de Ronon Dex. Le Satédien souriait d'un air suffisant en tournant négligemment sur le tabouret rotatif qu'il avait réquisitionné pour s'assoir.<p>

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous voulez faire ça ? demanda prudemment le médecin.

Ronon haussa les épaules, toujours souriant.

- Sheppard et McKay ont tous les deux le gène Ancien.

- Et donc… ?

- Je pourrais aussi en avoir besoin, en mission. Pour allumer les trucs… piloter le jumper.

Le médecin assimila ces quelques mots et soupira en tirant vers son "patient" un autre siège pour s'assoir en face de lui, à sa hauteur. Du moins, à hauteur d'un Ronon assis.

- Piloter un jumper hein ? Ecoutez, je ne vois aucun inconvénient à vous inoculer le gène des Anciens, mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous comptez faire.

Il lui sembla que l'ex-runner paru gêné. Ronon se pencha vers lui pour lui faire part de quelques confidences. Carson écarquilla les yeux en écoutant ce qu'il lui révélait, puis éclata de rire. Il se calma néanmoins très rapidement sous le regard noir du Satédien.

- Pas de soucis, répondit-il en se levant pour aller chercher son matériel.

* * *

><p>Sheppard retomba lourdement sur le tapis d'entrainement, sa respiration se coupant brutalement. Il émit un gémissement et écarta les bras en croix, préférant rester au sol plutôt que de se relever, ce qui équivaudrait à retourner plus rapidement au combat.<p>

- Vous n'êtes pas très concentré aujourd'hui John, déclara Teyla qui recoiffait ses cheveux le temps que son adversaire battu reprenne quelques forces.

Le Colonel passa sa main sur son front en sueur et soupira fortement, puis se mit en position assise. Il se trouvait un peu rouillé après plusieurs mois à diriger une équipe au SGC. Beaucoup moins d'action, plus de négociations et d'explorations scientifiques. Et en plus il avait un réel besoin de se changer les idées(1).

- Disons que je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme, lui dit-il en souriant.

Teyla ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Elle savait qu'il ne lui parlerait que lorsqu'il en aurait vraiment besoin. John prit la main qu'elle lui tendait pour se remettre sur ses pieds.

- Essayez d'être plus en attaque. Et vérifiez la position de vos pieds, vos appuis ne sont pas assez consolidés. Vous chutez à chaque poussée trop puissante.

Il acquiesça et se remit en position. Il attaqua en premier, lançant son poing dans le but de toucher l'épaule de la jeune femme, mais l'Athosienne esquiva avec facilité en pivotant son buste. Elle se saisit du bras qui passa devant elle et amorça un mouvement pour le retourner tout en plaçant sa jambe derrière le genou de son assaillant. Mais Sheppard fit une rotation sur lui-même, à la limite de se déboiter l'épaule. De son bras libre il frappa avec le plat de sa main dans l'abdomen de Teyla qui relâcha sa prise lui permettant de se dégager. Leurs mouvements s'enchainèrent parfaitement sans que l'un ou l'autre ne parvienne à prendre le dessus dans ce combat amical.

Néanmoins, John finit par se prendre un coup au visage à cause d'une simple distraction qui venait de passer la porte de la salle d'entraînement. Une distraction aux cheveux dorés, qui afficha un sourire narquois lorsqu'il émit un juron de douleur, la pommette en feu.

- Vous n'avez pas fait beaucoup de progrès à ce que je vois Sheppard, dit Larryn en s'avançant vers lui.

Il grogna et fit signe à Teyla qu'il arrêtait là, ne souhaitant pas plus de casse.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-il en tentant de réprimer son ton hargneux.

Teyla leva un sourcil d'interrogation. John avait toujours été de bonne humeur et aimer plaisanter avec la Travelers, s'envoyant l'un l'autre des petits piques pour s'embêter. A cet instant, elle ne voyait que dédain et colère dans son ami à l'encontre de la jeune femme. Cette dernière ne fit aucune remarque et croisa les bras.

- Votre chef, le Général, et Woolsey, veulent vous voir, pour que vous nous accompagniez. Nous allons rencontrer certains peuples de votre connaissance pour négocier des traités d'entraide.

- Pourquoi auriez-vous besoin de moi pour ça ?

John grimaça en appliquant sur sa joue la bouteille d'eau fraiche de venait de lui passer Teyla et s'assit sur l'un de rebords de fenêtre. Larryn haussa les épaules.

- Vous demanderez à votre patron.

Sheppard ébouriffa ses cheveux de sa main libre, la bouteille toujours contre son visage.

- Ok, dites leur qu'on arrive, le temps de trouver McKay et Ronon.

Il la vit se mordre la lèvre et il s'obligea à détourner son regard vers la bouteille pour boire.

- Je me suis mal exprimée… il n'y a que vous qu'ils veulent voir, pas toute votre équipe.

Le Colonel baissa la tête, fixant quelques instants le sol, avant de la hocher pour lui signaler qu'il avait saisit. Larryn pinça la bouche et plissa les yeux, fit un rapide signe d'au revoir à Teyla et sortit de la pièce.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda l'Athosienne septique quant à l'attitude des deux personnes.

John se releva, s'épongeant le front.

- Nan, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va très bien.

Elle lui lança un regard qui lui signala qu'elle n'était absolument pas dupe de sa réponse. Il en rigola doucement puis se leva.

- Ça va aller. Merci de vous en inquiéter. Passer le bonjour à Torren ! Dites lui que tonton John viendra le voir à son retour de promenade.

La jeune mère sourit en le voyant quitter la salle. Mais une petite appréhension restait tout de même au fond d'elle.

* * *

><p>- Amélia ?<p>

La jeune femme se retourna en souriant, reconnaissant la voix de baryton que venait de l'interpeller. Elle posa le dossier d'inventaire qu'elle tenait en main et sortit de derrière le rayonnage de fourniture pour découvrir Ronon Dex sur le pas de la porte.

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en regardant bizarrement les étagères recouvertes de boites en tout genre.

- Ho, j'aide l'équipe de la maintenance en faisant leur inventaire. Ils ont pas mal de boulot en ce moment. Ils m'ont promis de venir réparer l'installation électrique de mes quartiers rapidement si je les dépannais. Et toi, tu fais quoi ?

L'homme appuya négligemment son épaule sur le cadre de la porte.

- Rien. Je comptais aller faire une balade. Ça te dit de m'accompagner ?

Amélia fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes mais finit par accepter joyeusement.

En remontant le couloir pour se rendre au hangar à jumpers, ils croisèrent Beckett qui discutait avec Jennifer Keller et leur firent un geste de salutation. Alors qu'ils passaient devant eux, Carson adressa au Satédien un discret pouce levé. Ronon afficha un sourire suffisant et passa son bras autours des épaules de la jeune femme plus petite que lui.

* * *

><p>Le Colonel arriva au petit trot en salle de la Porte, les cheveux encore humides de la douche rapide qu'il avait pris avant de venir.<p>

Il s'arrêta au niveau du Général et se mit au garde à vous pour le saluer. Lorne et son équipe étaient déjà fins prêts à partir.

- Ha, Sheppard ! Vous accompagnez SGA-2 aujourd'hui, lui indiqua O'neill

- Monsieur, sauf cotre respect, puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?

Jack fit un vague geste de la main en direction de Larryn qui s'approchait d'eux.

- Comme vous être chargé de notre invitée, vous l'accompagnez. PZ-773 est une planète alliée d'Atlantis, si je me souviens bien du rapport.

- PZ-776, corrigea Woolsey à côté de lui. C'est le Major Lorne et son équipe de l'époque (2) qui avaient rencontré la population. Ils étaient nos principaux fournisseurs de "patates pégasiennes".

Richard prit un air pincé au surnom attribué au légume qui avait ravis, deux ans auparavant, la totalité des habitants de la Cité lorsqu'ils avaient pu enfin manger ce qui s'apparentait fortement à des frites.

John se remémora qu'à l'époque, SGA-2 avait été accueilli en triomphe. Il faut dire qu'à ce moment là, Atlantis traversait une énorme crise de pénurie de plusieurs produits de première nécessité, entre deux ravitaillements du Dédale. La pomme de terre et le papier toilette ayant été les plus importants à manquer.

Les "patates pégasiennes" frites, accompagnées d'un steak de "boeufison", animal robuste à la viande bleue de Z8-725, avait été le meilleur repas que Sheppard se rappelait avoir dégusté sur Atlantis.

- SGA-2 retourne les voir afin de reprendre contact avec eux et s'assurer qu'ils recommenceront à nous fournir. Larryn ici présente, souhaite négocier avec eux un traité de protection semblable à celui fait avec les Athosiens, poursuivit Woolsey qui tira le Colonel de ses souvenirs gustatifs. Etant donné que vous êtes chargé de l'accompagner, vous ferez parti du voyage.

- Et étant supérieur hiérarchiquement à Lorne, vous serez notre représentant pour reconduire notre accord sur les patates, rajouta O'neill en souriant avant qu'il ne demande que l'adresse de PZ-776 soit composée.

John sentit un poids supplémentaire sur ses épaules et dans son ventre. Larryn vient se placer à côté de lui.

- Allons Sheppard, une petite promenade, ça va nous faire du bien, non ?

Il émit un grognement comme réponse et passa la Porte dès qu'elle fut activée, sans l'attendre, ne souhaitant pas lui parler plus.

* * *

><p>Ronon Dex posa le plat de sa main sur la console de contrôle de l'appareil et le tableau de commande s'illumina instantanément. Il remercia intérieurement Beckett et fit signe à Amélia de monter à bord pour prendre place sur le siège passager. Alors qu'elle s'exécutait, il tapota son transmetteur et demanda l'autorisation de sortie au poste de commande.<p>

- Comment as-tu fait pour avoir le droit d'en emprunter un ? demanda la jeune femme en regardant tout autour d'elle.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle montait dans une des petites navettes atlantes, mais elle n'avait jamais été assise dans le cockpit de pilotage.

Il ne répondit pas à sa question, et se contenta d'un petit rire qui secoua ses épaules. Inutile de lui dire qu'il avait exploité à fond la gentillesse de Beckett pour que ce dernier demande à Woolsey de l'envoyer sur le continent pour chercher des "herbes médicinales" qu'on ne trouvait que là bas. Et que Banks s'était portée volontaire pour l'accompagner. Le dirigeant, dépassé par son travail, avait apposé sa signature sans poser de question.

- Aller dis-moi ! insista-t-elle en le frappant gentiment du revers de sa main.

Petite agression, ressemblant plus à une pichenette, qui accentua son rire.

_"Jumper 4, autorisation de décollage, le hangar est ouvert. Bonne promenade !" _grésilla la voix du technicien dans la radio.

Le Satédien attrapa les manettes de vol et s'appliqua à bien à la manœuvre comme Sheppard lui avait fait temps de fois fait essayer et réessayer. Et le petit vaisseau s'envola sans problème au dessus de l'océan.

* * *

><p>Des petits coups sur la porte lui firent relever la tête et Samantha sourit à Vala et Teyla qui entraient dans son laboratoire. L'Athosienne tenait tendrement Torren contre elle et ce dernier babillait des "mama" à faire fondre n'importe qui. Mais Vala quant à elle arborait une mine montrant un vif mécontentement que la scientifique caractérisa comme étant typiquement post-dispute avec Daniel.<p>

- Mesdames, qui puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda-t-elle en refermant son ordinateur, remettant à plus tard son travail.

Vala s'affala sur un tabouret qui trainait et plaça son menton dans ses mains, prenant appui sur la table.

- Vous n'auriez pas un truc fort ? questionna-t-elle, se morfondant.

- hummm, non.

La brune émit un soupire à fendre le cœur et laissa son front cogner sur le fer froid du plan de travail.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? l'interrogea Sam, bien qu'elle connaisse déjà une partie de la réponse.

- Daniel ne fait pas confiance, pour RIEN ! s'exclama Vala un peu fortement. Il m'a accusé d'avoir abandonné Torren n'importe où et d'être irresponsable.

Samantha se retourna, surprise, vers Teyla.

- J'avais confié Torren à McKay pour une petite heure, expliqua l'Athosienne, mais il semblerait que ce petit monsieur n'ait pas voulu rester tranquille et ait décidé de faire un tour tout seul. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il sache déjà marcher. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu il n'avait pas encore ses dents !

Carter hocha la tête, saisissant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Son regard ne pouvait se détacher du petit bout de chou qui regardait avec émerveillement tout autour de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il venait dans cette pièce et tout lui semblait être de nouvelles choses à découvrir.

- Vous voulez le tenir ?

- Hein ?

Mais l'astrophysicienne n'eu pas le temps de dire autre chose que le petit garçon gigotait déjà joyeusement dans ses bras. Bien sûr elle adorait les enfants. Cassandra, ses neveux. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu à s'en occuper lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Un peu gauchement elle le maintient devant elle.

Torren la regarda, impressionné. Puis son visage se fendit dans un sourire si mignon que Samantha décida qu'elle pouvait se permettre de tomber amoureuse encore une fois.

* * *

><p>Chuck jeta un coup d'œil, le millième depuis une heure, en direction de sa montre, attendant la fin de son service pour pouvoir remplir son estomac qui gémissait bruyamment. Depuis le départ de l'équipe de Sheppard et Lorne, deux heures auparavant, l'activité en salle de la Porte était au plus plat. Et le retour du jumper de Ronon n'était attendu, normalement, que dans 4h. Le Technicien en chef s'ennuyait ferme. Il regarda à travers la baie vitrée de leur bureau Woolsey et O'neil parlementer sur divers rapports et autres choses diverses et variées qu'il ne percevait pas d'où il était.<p>

Un bip électronique retentit alors faiblement derrière lui. Il fronça les sourcils en se retournant, constatant que la personne qui devait être de garde en même temps que lui sur les écrans de contrôle avait désertée son poste.

"Encore un qui va se prendre un sacré savon" marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en glissant jusqu'à la console grâce à son siège à roulette. Il pianota pour accéder au programme qui générait l'alerte et écarquilla les yeux en fixant le point rouge des détecteurs longue portée. Chuck se leva tellement vite, comme électrisé, qu'il en fit tomber son siège dans un grand fracas qui attira l'attention des quelques personnes présentes.

- Gé… Général ! Monsieur ! s'écria-t-il à l'intention des deux dirigeants d'Atlantis.

Les appelés relevèrent la tête de leur occupation et découvrir le pauvre technicien totalement tétanisé qui ne pouvait lâcher l'écran des yeux.

- Que ce passe-t-il Chuck, demanda Woolsey en se rapprochant.

- Je… je ne suis pas sûr…

- Contactez le Dédale, ordonna O'neil.

Le technicien s'activa et bientôt une image plus ou moins brouillée de Caldwell apparut sur l'écran de communication.

- Colonel, nous détectons des vaisseaux non-identifiés en approche, pouvez-vous nous le confirmer ?

- Nous… vaiss… système… Vanirs !

La retransmission s'embrouilla et de la friture s'installa sur la ligne sonore.

- Vanirs ? Caldewell, confirmez ce que vous veniez de dire ! Caldwell ? ! Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il se passe ? s'énerva Jack après le technicien. Pourquoi ça ne fonctionne plus ?

Chuck s'activa autant qu'il pu avant de s'arrêter subitement dans un hoquet de stupeur.

- Monsieur…

- QUOI ?

- Le Dédale, il a disparu des écrans radars, répondit le jeune Canadien d'une voix blanche.

Woolsey et O'neil se regardèrent, interloqué, assimilant peu à peu ce qu'il venait de prononcer. La seule raison probable à la disparition du vaisseau terrien était sa destruction.

- Que fait le vaisseau ennemi ? tenta de se reprendre Jack.

- Il… il ne bouge pas, il… Il nous tire dessus ! s'écria Chuck horrifié.

C'est alors que l'alerte sonore d'Atlantis se mit d'elle-même en route, tétanisant chaque personne dans la Cité.

* * *

><p>Les trois femmes et l'enfant assis dans le laboratoire d'expérience sursautèrent quand l'alarme se déclencha.<p>

- Bon sang, cette sonnerie est encore plus stressante que celle du SGC, critiqua Vala.

Carter qui tenait toujours Torren à bout de bras et ne sachant pas quoi en faire le remit dans les bras de sa mère alors qu'il commençait à gémir, mécontent du bruit strident qui agressait ses oreilles.

La voix du Général retentit alors par-dessus la sirène hurlante

_"Ici O'neil, nous risquons une attaque imminente, ceci n'est pas un exercice."_

Elles s'entre-regardèrent chacune leur tour avant de réagir, comme électrisée. Carter attrapa son réacteur et le calfeutra dans une armoire métallique blindée : s'il devait y avoir des explosions, autant le protéger pour éviter qu'il n'en déclenche un autre plus massive. Vala ferma les portes et barricada les fenêtres de la pièce. Teyla balaya la table de son matériel, la renversa pour en faire un paravent et s'assit derrière, aussitôt rejointe par ses deux compagnes.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Vala.

- On se prépare à toutes éventualités, répondit d'un ton professionnel Samantha en lui passant une arme et un gilet pare-balles.

Vala et Teyla la regardèrent avec effarement tandis qu'elle vérifiait le bon fonctionnement de son pistolet automatique.

- D'où vous sortez tout ça ?

- Réserve personnelle, les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, répondit-elle avec malice.

Le bruit d'une forte déflagration se fit alors entendre et elles se couchèrent de concert sur Teyla et son enfant pour les protéger alors que tout tremblait autour d'elles.

* * *

><p>Le hurlement de l'alarme se déclencha alors que Rodney était allongé au sol, sous un panneau de cristaux de contrôle. Cela le surprit tellement qu'il en sursauta et se cogna la tête. Zenlenka qui l'accompagnait ne releva pas le juron fortement impoli.<p>

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? grogna le Canadien qui se releva et arracha la tablette numérique des mains du Tchèque.

C'est à cet instant que son écouteur grésilla dans son oreille et que la voix de Woolsey se fit entendre, s'adressant directement à lui.

_" Docteur McKay, nous allons subir un bombardement, branchez immédiatement le déphaseur. "_

- Ça risque de ne pas être possible, je n'ai pas encore terminé les derniers raccordements et la puissance des réacteurs à naquada n'est pas bien calculée et…

_"Enclenchez le bouclier, ou n'importe quoi MAIS FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE ET VITE !"_

L'astrophysicien jura de nouveau et poussa Radek qui ne réagissait toujours pas, les bras ballants.

- Allez me chercher des câbles au lieu de ne rien faire, lui cria dessus Rodney.

Cela sembla le réveiller quelque peu.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il lui donnait le matériel requis.

- N'importe quoi et j'espère que ça ne va pas nous faire exploser.

Il relia le générateur à un nouveau tiroir de cristaux et en déplaça plusieurs. Il reprit la tablette et la fixa avec intensité

- Ça devrait fonctionner. Aller, dis moi que ça marche, dis moi que ça marche, dis moi… BON SANG !

La tablette venait subitement de s'éteindre. McKay la frappa plusieurs fois sur le sol sans le moindre effet.

Zelenka lui montra d'une main tremblante les cristaux Anciens qui venaient eux aussi de s'éteindre. La pièce se trouvait dans la pénombre depuis quelques secondes, mais ils ne l'avaient pas encore remarqué.

- Une IME, une impulsion électromagnétique. Ça grille tout objet avec un circuit imprimé, que ce soit humain ou Ancien, précisa inutilement Radek à son collègue.

Les deux scientifiques se regardèrent interloqué, leur esprit ayant fait un brusque arrêt. Seul une forte explosion nucléaire pouvait entraîner ce genre d'effet secondaire avant-coureur. Comprenant l'ampleur de ce qui aller arriver, les deux scientifiques se jetèrent à terre. (3)

* * *

><p>En salle de la Porte, la panique s'installait. La plupart de des personnes se trouvant à proximité s'y étaient rassemblées dès le déclenchement de l'alarme, espérant être évacuées par l'Anneau.<p>

Woolsey cracha sa colère en balançant son oreillette au sol et se retourna vers O'neill qui s'était figé en regardant les écrans. Peu importe ce avec quoi les Vanirs leur avait tiré dessus, mais le missile était visible sur les radars par un énorme point rouge clignotant décrivant une courbe qui se rapprochait d'eux. Le signal disparut, les surprenant. Puis l'écran se coupa. Et une forte lumière blanche envahit le ciel. Richard entendit vaguement le hurlement de Jack ordonnant que tout le monde se couche à terre.

A cet instant, les vitres de la tour volèrent en éclats et le souffle fit voler en éclat les vitres. L'onde de choc résonna dans toute la Cité, étourdissant même les mieux protégés. Certains crurent revivre l'attaque des Assurans, avec une puissance multipliée. Les secondes qui s'écoulèrent durant ce cataclysme parurent durer des heures entières.

* * *

><p>Sheppard enclencha une à une les touches pour former la combinaison qui contacterait Atlantis.<p>

La mission n'avait pas été mauvaise. La population ne comptait qu'environ deux cents personnes et leur chef, un grand ami du Major Lorne visiblement, avait accepté toutes les conditions proposées par Larryn pour bénéficier de la protection des Travelers. Lasse de n'avoir joué qu'à l'accompagnateur, le Colonel avait sacrément hâte de rentrer sur Atlantis. Surtout pour ne plus avoir à entendre le rire de Larryn lorsqu'elle plaisantait allégrement avec Evan juste sous son nez. Il avait pris les devants du groupe afin d'y échapper.

Alors qu'il validait sa séquence, la Porte refusa de s'activer. John haussa un sourcil, surprit, pourtant certain d'avoir correctement composé le code de symboles. Il retenta une seconde, puis troisième fois. Echec total.

- Un problème Colonel ? demanda un des membres de SGA-2 qui s'approchait derrière lui.

- Jansen, c'est bien vous le spécialiste des technologies de l'équipe ? Vous pourriez vérifier que tout fonctionne ? demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt la console.

Il laissa le jeune Lieutenant sortir son matériel pour s'activer et se rapprocha de Lorne qui arrivait, suivant de quelques pas par Larryn.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? questionna le Major, les mains croisés sur son P-90.

- Impossible d'entrer l'adresse, annonça John en cueillant un brin d'herbe pour le mettre à mâchouiller dans sa bouche.

Jansen courra vers eux pour leur faire part de ses découvertes.

- Rien d'anormal Monsieur, dit-il à John, tout est parfaitement en ordre.

- Alors expliquez-moi pourquoi je n'arrive pas à contacter Atlantis ? répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Le jeune homme resta muet comme un carpe quelques secondes avant de devenir blanc comme un linge.

- La porte réceptrice doit avoir des disfonctionnements, ou alors…

- Ou alors quoi ? demanda Larryn en voyant les mines graves des trois hommes devant elle.

- Ou alors elle a été détruite, conclu sombrement John.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A suivre…<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, ça vous a plu ? <strong>

**Les personnages sont un peu dans la mouise là hein ! J'aime exprimer mon côté sadique en les faisant souffrir. :D**

**Pas d'inquiétude, ils vont s'en sortir… plus ou moins bien.**

**A la prochaine, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**

* * *

><p><strong>(1) : Voir chapitre précédent !<strong>

**(2) : vu à quelle vitesse les gens de cette équipe se font descendre, ça m'étonnerait que ce soit la exactement la même. C'est bien connu, seul Lorne survit à chaque fois.**

**(3) : pour avoir une idée **_www. youtube. com/ watch?v=zRr1u3y_9tk **(retirez les espaces). Mais non je ne veux pas vous inquiéter pour la suite !**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Boomwortels : Chapitre 10**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour à tous !<strong>

**Diama56 : Patience patience, Todd peut réapparaitre d'un moment à un autre...**

**Belmene : ce que tu attends va peut-être se réaliser prochainement… :P**

**Gwenetsi : mais non faut pas s'inquiéter, la preuve, voici la suite :)**

**E. coli : Merci ! J'essaie de faire de mon mieux…**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**M.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Précédemment, dans Stargate Atlantis-Boomwortels…<em>**

**_Sheppard fait la tête car il doit accompagner Lorne et Larryn sur une planète. Il a du mal a supporte l'idée qu'une idylle débute entre le Major et la belle Travelers. Pendant ce temps là, Ronon décide d'emmener Amélia en balade sur le continent._**

**_Mais un vaisseau d'origine Vanir débarque au-dessus de la nouvelle Lantia et s'attaque au Dédale avant de bombarder la Cité des Anciens._**

**_Et maintenant, la suite…_**

* * *

><p>Ronon se retourna pour voir si la jeune femme arrivait à suivre son rythme. Amélia s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et lui fit signe que tout allait bien. L'ascension de ce monticule rocheux n'était pas très facile, mais le Satédien lui indiquait où placer ses pieds pour bien prendre appui et ne pas se dépenser inutilement. Il lui attrapa la main pour l'aider à gravir le dernier mètre et lui montra ce pourquoi ils avaient fait un peu d'escalade.<p>

Le promontoire où ils étaient permettait une vue imprenable sur l'océan. Ronon la laissa admirer le paysage et respirer l'air marin, mélangé aux senteurs des arbres et plantes du continent. La bruyère sur laquelle ils marchaient soulevait des odeurs aromatiques fortes et suaves. Tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux et appréciait la brise dans ses cheveux, il posait à terre son sac à dos en en sortit une bouteille. Amélia sursauta lorsqu'il la lui donna.

- Du champagne ? s'écria-t-elle surprise en l'examinant. Mais… où en as-tu trouvé ?

- Sheppard me l'a donné. Il m'a dit le boire avec toi quand on sortirait ensemble. Voilà, on est sortit d'Atlantis non ?

Amélia cligna des yeux quelques secondes et explosa de rire, presqu'à en pleurer. Ronon se renfrogna, se demandant ce qu'il se passait, songeant déjà à étriper Sheppard pour lui avoir refilé des conseils à la noix, le ridiculisant devant la jeune femme. Mais cette dernière se calma peut à peu, essuyant ses yeux humides.

- Et bien, il faudra songer à remercier le Colonel, dit-elle en défaisant la protection du bouchon. Tu as des coupes ?

- Non.

Banks retient le nouveau fou rire qui montait de nouveau, se mordant fortement les lèvres. Les quarts métalliques de l'armée feraient amplement l'affaire. Elle fit sauter le bouchon. Ronon grimaça en buvant les bulles pétillantes et ne le finit pas. Il observa la jeune femme le déguster à petites gorgées. Elle fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'il la dévisageait avec insistance et elle planta son regard dans le sien, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Les secondes ralentirent tandis qu'ils se contemplaient l'un l'autre. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent lentement et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent telle une caresse légère.

Mais soudainement, une forte lumière blanche illumina le ciel, les obligeant à se couvrir les yeux avec leurs mains. S'en suivit un grondement qui raisonna tout autour d'eux. Des oiseaux s'envolèrent de la végétation, fuyant dans un piaillement assourdissant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Ronon.

Mais Banks ne répondit pas, choquée par ce qu'elle commençait à apercevoir. Au loin, bien plus loin que la ligne d'horizon, un nuage se dessinait peu à peu. Noir, il montait vers l'atmosphère dans une forme si caractéristique qu'elle ne put se méprendre. Le champignon atomique la narguait au dessus de l'océan. Il était impossible de douter qu'Atlantis se trouvait exactement dans cette direction. L'idée de la destruction de la Citée percuta peu à peu dans les esprits du couple. La jeune femme fut soudainement électrisée quand elle en comprit toutes les conséquences.

- Amélia ! appela Ronon.

Mais elle dévalait déjà la pente rocheuse à toute vitesse, sans la moindre prudence, trop affolée pour faire attention. Il partit à sa suite, espérant qu'elle ne dérape pas. La dernière des pires choses qui puissent arriver à cet instant serait qu'elle se rompe quelque chose.

* * *

><p>Richard Woolsey avait déjà vécu auparavant des réveils difficiles. La fois où il avait touché un rayon paralysant wraith par exemple. Ou encore, le réveil suite à son opération de l'appendicite. Néanmoins, celui-là les dépassait largement tous. Le diplomate ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait tiré des limbes. Il venait d'ouvrir les yeux et dégagea les bris de verre qui le recouvraient. Le diplomate se mit tant bien que mal en position assise, mais aussitôt à la verticale, son corps fut pris d'un haut-le-cœur. Etourdi, il ne comprit pas comment, dans un battement de paupière, le docteur Beckett s'était retrouvé devant lui. Le médecin lui parlait, Woolsey en était certain. Richard voyait parfaitement ses lèvres bouger, remuer, mais aucun son ne s'en échappait. Le stylo lumineux de Carson passa plusieurs fois devant ses yeux lourds. La tête cotonneuse, il se laissa faire lorsqu'on le plaça sur un brancard. Il nota à peine qu'O'neill, inconscient, se trouvait sur un semblable et qu'ils étaient emmenés tous les deux en direction de l'infirmerie.<p>

Jennifer Keller s'épongea le front avec sa manche et rejoint son collègue qui veillait à ce que les deux dirigeants de la Cité soient bien transportés.

- Comment vont-ils ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sonnés comme la plupart. Malheureusement, on ne peut pas vérifier s'ils ont subit une commotion. Et de votre côté ?

La jeune femme se massa les tempes, éreintée.

- Les marines continuent d'ouvrir manuellement les portes, mais cela prend beaucoup de temps. Nous n'aurons pas une liste des rescapés avant un bon bout de temps. Beaucoup de scientifiques, la quasi totalité, se trouvaient dans les niveaux inférieurs et les transporteurs sont HS.

Beckett hocha la tête. Il espérait que personne ne soit coincé dans ces derniers. Le récit de Zelenka bloqué avec Carter à l'époque(1) l'avait rendu quelque peu réticent vis-à-vis de ce moyen de transport. Il tenta de rassurer la jeune femme en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule.

- Ils vont très bientôt retrouver Rodney, j'en suis certain. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était en salle des générateurs. Ce doit être l'endroit le mieux protégé, avec l'infirmerie, d'Atlantis contre une telle explosion. Il doit être en pleine forme et prêt à trouver une solution pour nous sortir de là.

Jennifer lui sourit en remerciement et retourna ausculter d'autres blessés.

* * *

><p>- JE VAIS MOURIIIIRHEU ! se lamenta fortement Rodney dans un sanglot lamentable.<p>

Affalé au sol, il raclait la porte hermétiquement close de ses ongles courts. Assis le plus loin possible de lui dans la petite pièce des réacteurs, Radek leva les yeux au ciel. Cela faisait un long moment, certainement des heures mais il n'avait pas pu vérifier, que l'explosion les avait fortement étourdis. Dès l'instant où ils avaient refait surface, McKay s'était précipité sur la porte. Mais sans la moindre once d'énergie, et de matériel fonctionnant, le Canadien avait dû reconnaitre son impuissance à les sortir de là. Depuis, il ne cessait de se plaindre et de gémir.

Zelenka grogna quand son collègue commença à frapper du poing en continu le métal, ce qui entrainait un résonnement très vite agaçant.

- Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter ? Vous me cassez les oreilles !

Rodney laissa retomber sa main sur le sol et Radek put souffler. Enfin un peu de silence.

- On ne va pas mourir. On ne peut pas mourir. On a survécu à une explosion nucléaire. Et une équipe de secours va venir nous chercher.

- Le temps qu'ils arrivent jusqu'à nous, nous serons déjà mort de faim ! Je le sens, je suis déjà en état de déshydratation, JE LE SAIS ! C'est l'heure du dîner en plus. Mon estomac gargouille depuis tout à l'heure… Je vais faire une hypoglycémie… J'AI BESOIN DE SUCRE !

Le Tchèque soupira de nouveau et attrapa la monture de ses lunettes pour les essuyer sur son sweat.

- Expliquez-moi une chose, demanda-t-il fortement en les reposant sur nez, tenant de couvrir les sanglots de son collègue. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait juste avant l'IME ? Vous avez trafiqué les cristaux en espérant qu'il se passe quelque chose. Et il s'est visiblement passé quelque chose, puisque cette bombe n'a pas explosé sur nous.

Radek savait que lui poser cette question susciterait sûrement de longues heures d'auto-compliments chez Rodney. Mais cela serait toujours plus supportable que de l'entendre se plaindre. McKay s'était en effet calmé et correctement rassit mais ne montrait aucune joie d'avoir trouvé la solution qui leur avait sauvé la vie.

- J'ai activé une antenne de géolocalisation d'Atlantis.

Les secondes de silence qui suivirent furent extrêmement lourdes dans la petite pièce.

- Vous avez QUOI ? s'écria Radek.

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vous êtes devenu sourd en plus ? répliqua-t-il acerbement. J'ai activé une antenne de géolocalisation.

- Mais vous êtes totalement fou ? Vous vous rendez compte de ce qui aurait pu se produire ? Le missile aurait pu…

- Se diriger droit dessus, je sais et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il s'est passé, coupa McKay agacé. J'ai re-calibré la position de cette "antenne" par rapport à notre véritable localisation sur cette planète. Le missile nucléaire a vraiment cru nous atteindre, puisque selon lui, Atlantis se trouvait à 150km plus au sud. Et comme l'IME provoqué par l'explosion de cette bombe a grillé tout signal, nous sommes indétectables, comme morts. Ce qui sera certainement prochainement véritablement le cas, conclut-il en tournant son regard vers Zelenka.

Se dernier le dévisageait, les yeux grands ouvert, muet.

- Vous êtes un génie, finit-il par dire.

- Je sais, il était vraiment temps que vous le reconnaissiez. Je veux dire, n'allez pas croire que maintenant je peux me permettre de mourir en paix parce que vous avez reconnu un moi un esprit tellement plus supérieur et brillant par rapport au vôtre, qui d'ailleurs je dois dire…

- Chut, taisez-vous !

- Comment ça que je me taise ? s'indigna l'astrophysicien.

- Oui taisez-vous, j'entends quelque chose, répliqua le Tchèque.

Ils tendirent tous les deux l'oreille. Rodney colla sa tête contre le métal froid de la porte avant de se mettre à tambouriner dessus et à crier fortement. Radek l'imita aussitôt.

- Hoé, on est là ! Venez nous sortir !

* * *

><p>Assis dans l'herbe haute qui bordait la porte des étoiles de PZ-776, John rehaussa la monture de ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et continua à battre la mesure d'un morceau de musique inaudible, certainement encore du Johnny Cash, de son index gauche sur sa cuisse. Quelques mètres plus loin, Larryn creusait dans la terre à l'aide d'un bâton tordu. En face, adossé à un arbre, Lorne se tordait les mains d'anxiété, chose assez rare chez lui, nota John. Le lieutenant Jansen était toujours à vérifier son diagnostique sur la console de la Porte.<p>

L'éventualité de se retrouver off-world lors de la destruction de la Cité avait déjà été évoquée dans différents briefings. Les options étaient relativement restreintes. S'intégrer à la population locale et attendre d'éventuels secours. Mais John doutait qu'on le leur envoie. De plus, aucun d'entre eux n'arrivait à faire face psychologiquement à cette réalité. Cela semblait tellement impossible. Le Colonel repensa à tous ceux qui étaient resté sur Atantis. Teyla et son fils, McKay, Ronon qui devait sortir avec Banks et tous les autres. Se représenter la Cité détruite était au-dessus de son imagination.

Lorsque le bruit d'un vortex en formation se fit entendre, Lorne sauta sur ses pieds, surprenant tout le monde. Mais le Major se rassit très vite, dépité et les dents serrées, quand il constata que ce n'était pas l'adresse d'Atlantis qui avait été composée. Jansen s'excusa de lui avoir donné de faux espoirs. Il coupa la connexion et l'horizon des évènements s'effondra. Ce n'était qu'un essai vers une autre planète. Sheppard le vit tenter une nouvelle fois d'entrer les coordonnées de la Cité. Le jeune homme était entêté et refusait d'admettre ses précédentes conclusions. Un échec de nouveau. Abattu, il jeta l'éponge.

- Bien, c'est le moment de passer à la suite, déclara John en se relevant.

Il attrapa son sac et le passa sur son dos.

- Impossible de savoir ce qu'il se passe de l'autre côté de la Porte, nous devons nous rendre sur place pour constater la situation.

Il se tourna vers Larryn.

- Nous pourrions aller sur la nouvelle Athos, votre père doit bien toujours s'y trouver(2), n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, sauf s'ils ont eu des problèmes avec les Vanirs.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez nous prêter un vaisseau ?

La belle Travelers se gratta sous le menton avant de faire un geste ample de la main.

- Ce n'est pas de mon ressort, mais je peux appuyer votre demande.

- Parfait, conclu John. On y va.

Les hommes d'SGA-2 se mirent debout et ramassèrent leurs affaires pour se mettre en route. Sheppard laissa Larryn composer l'adresse de leur destination pendant qu'il réajustait sa casquette sur sa tête.

- Colonel, l'appela Lorne qui était resté en arrière près de lui.

- Major ? lui répondit son supérieur sur un ton plat.

- Vous pensez qu'il leurs est réellement arrivé… quelque chose ?

John considéra son subordonné un instant. Evan avait toujours été d'un calme exemplaire, un militaire réfléchi dans toutes les situations. Il comprenait que le Major ne soit pas aussi serein qu'à son habitude avec la possible destruction d'Atlantis, mais n'arrivait pas à saisir pourquoi son niveau d'anxiété atteignait des sommets.

- Que se passe-t-il Lorne ? demanda-t-il.

Le major eut le regard fuyant vers la Porte et Sheppard suivit cette direction, constatant que Larryn se trouvait sous ses yeux.

- En fait, je… commença Evan. Je, enfin, ce n'était pas prévu que je le dise aussi rapidement, mais maintenant…

John se retourna immédiatement vers lui, la main droite levée pour qu'il n'en dise pas plus.

- Je sais Major.

- Vous… vous savez ? s'exclama le militaire totalement surpris. Mais…

- Oui je sais et je compte sur vous pour rester le plus professionnel, lui ordonna sombrement Sheppard qui se détourna et se dirigea vers la Porte activée pour la franchir après les autres membres de SGA-2.

Lorne baissa la tête quelques instant, inspira longuement avant de se reprendre et de marcher rapidement pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- Je resterais le plus professionnel possible Colonel. Excusez-moi ce moment d'abattement, c'est juste que c'est difficile de réaliser que je viens de peut-être perdre la femme de ma vie.

John s'arrêta immédiatement de marcher et le regarda, les yeux ronds.

- Mais, de qui parlez-vous Major ?

* * *

><p>Amélia tambourinait déjà de toutes ses forces contre la porte du jumper quand Ronon finit par la rejoindre aux pieds de la navette.<p>

- Ouvre-le, OUVRE-LE TOUT DE SUITE ! criait-elle, hystérique.

Il l'attrapa par le bras, la retourna devant lui et planta son regard sombre dans le sien, ce qui la calma aussitôt.

- Je vais le faire, dit-il d'une voix assurée et posée.

Il l'observa pendant qu'il la relâchait prudemment, craignant qu'elle ne recommence à s'exciter. Mais l'attitude douce du Satédien l'avait apaisée. Amélia calqua la sienne dessus et hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Ronon fouilla dans une de ses poches et sortit la télécommande de la navette.

La porte métallique s'ouvrit lentement et le couple se précipita au poste de pilotage. Le tableau de bord s'illumina dès que Ronon l'eut effleuré.

Un écran radar apparut, que le Satédien analysa un peu trop rapidement

- Il n'y a rien, déclara-t-il d'une voix grave. Atlantis n'apparait plus. Aucun écho.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Amélia qui faisait d'immenses efforts pour calmer les tremblements nerveux de ses mains. Elle déglutit plusieurs fois avant de prendre la parole, la gorge nouée.

- Est-ce que l'on peut se rendre sur place ? L'ordinateur de vol a certainement gardé en mémoire le cap de notre trajet précédent.

Ronon hocha la tête et l'instant suivant, des pointillés se matérialisèrent sur la carte holographique, leur prochaine destination se trouvant au milieu de nulle part, en plein océan.

- A pleine puissance on peut y être dans deux heures, lui dit-il en faisant démarrer la navette.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A suivre…<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Je m'excuse platement pour ce chapitre court où il ne se passe rien. Bon, vous me direz, même chez les plus grands auteurs (de fic ou non), ce genre de chose arrive… n'est-ce pas ? hein ?<strong>

**Bref, à l'image de SpaceTricotRaye**, **je vais tentais un sevrage d'internet et ne vous promet pas de prochain chapitre avant quelques semaines, car entre temps j'ai :**

**- des personnes qui viennent me voir aux Pays-Bas, donc je dois leur organiser des petites visites, comme ma béta par exemple (s'il y a des gens tentés parmi vous, je suis dispo pour en discuter via MP).**

**- des examens (en France, donc j'écrirais un peu dans le train)**

**- envie de profiter de mon vélo avec le beau temps qui arrive**

**Mais ne paniquez pas ! (cette phrase s'adresse particulièrement aux victimes de l'AIPM)**

**Le chapitre suivant, même s'il sera long à venir, sera grandiose, promis ! Et en attendant, vous pouvez lire Pandi de SpaceTricotRaye (parce que c'est bien et que j'aime et que donc vous allez aussi aimer).**

**A bientôt !**

**M.**

* * *

><p>(1) : Quarantine, SGA : 4x13<p>

(2) : Voir Chapitre 2


End file.
